Luke 'n' Christmas!
by DU-muc
Summary: House shows his heart when he picks up his new roomie. His "friends" obviously mistake this new side and "invite" him to a special Christmas vacation. But House hates Christmas and wants to make sure, that nobody enjoys these holidays!
1. Chapter 1

House really loved riding his bike. In fact it was the best part of going to work. And on his way back it was a good chance to clear his head from all the stuff going on in the hospital.

Actually House was in a good mood today. Cuddy sent him home early, after he had convinced her that his leg pain was very bad in those days. He smiled when he thought of the scene in the clinic one hour earlier.

Hose had seen her coming out of her office, when he left the exam room. Immediately he started limping, more than usual and his face had written pain all over it. He made sure, she saw him, because he let the file in his hand drop. It worked, she looked at him.

"I'll get it for you, House.", she said and walked over. Unfortunately this time he didn't catch a good look at her backside. She had known that trick a long time and made sure not to give him that pleasure anymore.

"Here you go.", she said, handling him the file. "Are you alright, House?"

"Oh, I'm fine.", he said putting all his effort in giving her a heartbreaking performance.

"Wait, House, what's wrong with you?" He got her, she really looked concerned.

"Well you know, with all that weather changes lately my leg is worse than usual. Seriously, I didn't need the weather channel during the last week, waking up in the morning will tell me. Actually there is much snow heading towards New Jersey."

"Is it really that bad?", Cuddy looked at his leg, as if she could see, whether he was telling the truth.

All he did was nodding, letting his ice blue eyes speaking for themselves.

She took a deep breath. He had lied so often to her, she didn't really trust him anymore.

"How much Vicodin do you need this week?", she finally asked.

"Not more than usual, doesn't help with this pain level anyway. And actually I'd like to keep off the morphin. Don't worry, I'll make it through the day." God, he was good!

"House, why don't you go home early today? Take it as a reward for not using the worse pain as an excuse. I'm almost proud of you." She smiled at him.

"Well thanks, anyway. But there is only half an hour left. ", he said.

"Actually three hours, House. Did you forget about last month? You should not go bowling with Wilson during work hours. I told you, you will do these hours as well this week."

"Oh come on, he missed work time, too. But I can't see him down here, making them up."

"Well, we can change that. Someone has to fill in for you."

"Wilson has to fill in for me. I can't let this opportunity pass. So I'm off immediately. See you tomorrow!", he almost forgot to keep in character, when he limped over to the elevators to get his stuff.

Cuddy looked after him. "No chance that was for real.", she thought, "weather changes, what a drivel…" She led him go anyway. He behaved pretty well that week, so why not give him a small success.

House didn't know that when he was driving home. Actually, right now he was getting angry. People started putting up their Christmas decoration earlier every year. It was not even December and he had to go through all that crap again. God, he really hated Christmas…

Just a week ago he was getting some stuff from the drugstore when he heard the first Christmas carol this year. November 23th? Way too early. But people just didn't care for the feelings of one miserable jerk like him, they just had to be happy about this for over a month.

"What's so great about a virgin birth anyway? Poor woman, missed all the fun…", he thought.

House finally turned right into his street and stopped in front of 221B. He sat there for a moment, rubbing over his right leg. Damn, it really hurt bad at that moment. Probably as a little punishment for his lie. Suddenly he felt something else on his leg, not at his thigh, but his ankle.

House looked down. It was a really wet nose belonging to a really wet and dirty dog.

House pulled away his foot.

" Hey, get away.", he said

But the dog had other plans. He hopped up, putting his really, really dirty feet on House's trousers, leaving nice looking foot taps on his blue jeans.

Now that really pissed House of.

" Come on! Get away!", he shouted, pushing the dog away gentle.

But the little fellow didn't give up that fast. He was sitting on the pavement, wagging his tail.

House looked at him and shook his head. What the hell was going on?

Then he looked around the street. Nobody seemed to be the owner of that pain in the neck.

House got of his bike. The dog took this as an invitation to another round of decorating House's pants. House had trouble to stay on his feet. The dog was not too big, but he had pretty much power. House turned around to get his cane from the motorcycle. As soon as the dog saw the cane he started to snarl and bark. He immediately stepped a few steps back. House got more and more uncomfortable with this dog. He raised the cane just a little bit but it was enough to make the dog run away.

"Moron!", House thought. He crabbed his stuff and went into his apartment. It didn't escape his view though, that the dog had stopped about 50 feet away still looking at House.

House spent a usual afternoon, lying on the couch, watching his soaps and going through some medical journals. After a while he got hungry. So he limped over to the kitchen. A look in the fridge showed him that he was definitely out of everything. He even ran out of bred and peanut butter, his all time favorite.

He looked at the fridge again. Inside was nothing to find, but on the outside was his rescue. Takeout menues. He was in the mood for Chinese. So he ordered and went back to the couch to wait for his dinner.

Finally the door bell rang and House went over to open it.

"You really shouldn't let your dog outside in this snow, Sir.", the guy said, handing over the ordered food.

"That's not my dog.", House said.

"But he was lying in front of your door."

"That is not my dog, and if you expect a tip here, stop interfering with other people's business, especially when it includes different other people's dogs!"

He took the food, gave the guy his money, no tip included and shut the door.

Dog and delivery guy looked at each other. Delivery guy pet the dog and went away, while the dog lied back right in front of the door.

House enjoyed his dinner and half an hour later he had forgotten about the uninvited guest in front of his door. He got reminded when his neighbor came home.

Again the door bell rang. House was annoyed, but he got up and opened. The dog took the opportunity and went right into the apartment.

"Seems as if you forgot something outside, House!", the neighbor said.

"That is not my dog!", House shouted.

"Well, he seems to have another opinion about that." the neighbor answered pointing at the dog, that was already sitting on the couch, as if it had been his place forever.

"Well, he's gonna find out my opinion on that matter pretty soon!", House said.

"Hey, House, don't get violent. It's just a lonely soul looking for its place in the world. Reminds me of someone living right next door of mine.", he smiled.

"Oh shut up, Peterson!", House slammed the door right in his face.

"And a nice evening to you, House.", Peterson said and vanished in his apartment.

House took a deep breath and looked at the dog on his couch. The couch was wet like after the night he played that trick on Wilson with his hand in the water. This time it was also full of mud. But the dog seemed to be comfortable. And there went the rest of his dinner, the dog really enjoyed that Chinese food.

"What's the matter with you?", House asked, shaking his head.

"Of all the people in New Jersey you follow me around. Seriously buddy, you really could do better someplace else."

House sat down next to him on the now dirty couch. The dog put his head in his lap waiting for a hand starting to pet it. He didn't get disappointed.

"I can't keep you here.", House finally said. "I hate dogs!"

He talked as if he had a person sitting next to him.

"You guys chew on anything. I had Wilson's old dog for a while, it was horrible. I lost good shoes, expensive LPs and many books in a few days."

He looked down at the animal. The dog enjoyed this obviously.

"Plus, I'm not really good in taking walks, seriously pal, you have to get out of here."

House took the head out his lap and got to his feet. He limped to the kitchen and poured some water in a bowl putting it on the floor. The dog came over immediately and started to drink.

"Why am I doing this?", House asked himself. He was thinking of a way to get rid of that animal and here he stood in his kitchen feeding it. The dog looked at him as if to ask for more.

"Oh God, I think I start to like you!", House said out loud.

House walked over to the door grabbing for the cane. He usually put him on the batten over his door. But as soon as he had the cane in his hand the dog started barking, snarling and baring his teeth again. House put it down on the floor. "Well, that could be a problem. We only come as a set. If you don't like the cane you gotta get out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Actally I wanted to write something about Christmas, but then I got a new dog, just the way it happened in my story to House. He even has that scar on his leg and is feared of any stick I would hold in my hand. So I got myself a new pet, since nobody misses it and a new idea for the story. I hope you like it!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

House sat back on the sofa, leaving the cane on the floor and the dog jumped on it, too. House ruffled his fur, while he was thinking.

"Well, what happened to you, little fellow?"

He took another look at the dog. He was definitely a mongrel. About 1.5 feet high. He had a nice brown color. And yes, he was definitely a boy.

Suddenly House had to smirk. On the right hind leg he had a scar. It was a pretty big scar indicating that this animal had suffered a real bad injury. And after seeing the reaction to his cane, House could do the math very easy.

House had never cared for animals. If people needed the illusion of having a friend just because the animal doesn't have a choice since it needs food and a place to be, well good for them. But House didn't need, well didn't want such a "friend". But despite this, House had a problem with cruelty to animals. Mostly because it was the lack of ability to train an animal that leads people to harm their pets.

The dog jumped of the couch and went to the empty bowl in the kitchen. He looked at the dish, then at House and back at the dish. He was obviously hungry.

House sighed. There was definitely no take out for dog food.

"Gap in the market!", House thought when he got up and put on his jacket. He took his wallet and his keys. Then he opened the door, kicked the cane out in the floor and left the dog behind in his apartment. After he shut the door he picked up the cane and went to next supermarket to get himself and the dog some food.

He soon realized that this was not so easy since there is was a huge amount of different brands of dog food.

"This is ridiculous!", he said after 5 minutes, grabbed some cans and went to the liquor department. "Either he eats that stuff or he starves." he thought while finding himself a good bottle of scotch.

When he came home he realized that he should have brought some toys as well. Dogs will be dogs and so another LP became a victim of dogteeth.

He fad his new roomie and called Wilson.

"Hey buddy. How about a nice evening with good food and good TV?"

"Yeah sounds good, but wait a second. I have to fill in for that poor doctor who couldn't do his clinic hours because of that bad pain in his leg.", Wilson said in a sarcastic way.

"It's true; it is quiet bad, today." House defended himself.

"Maybe it's got something to do with all that bowling you did yesterday! I didn't notice that worsening pain that has been torturing you all week long, at least according to Cuddy." Wilson said.

"Oh come on. Just leave, Cuddy won't find out anyway."

"Cuddy knows that you lied to her, today!"

"And still I'm sitting on my couch with a good scotch in my hand! I rest my case, Wilson!"

He could hear Wilson sigh. "I'll be over in an hour." Then he hung up.

House still had a problem to work on. The dog seemed very nice and he even obeyed House.

"Come here!", " Sit down!", "Let go!", was no problem. Obviously somebody had trained him once. But as soon as he came close to his cane, the dog went nuts. He must have been hit very hard with a cane or something similar and it would take some time to rebuild his trust.

But House couldn't take a dog for a walk without his cane. What a coincidence that his good buddy Wilson was on his way, owner of a pair of very healthy legs.

"What the hell is this?", was Wilson's first reaction when he saw the dog.

"It's not a this, he's a he! Good thing, you are not a vet. They are called dogs!", House said.

"Where did you find it?", Wilson looked at the still dirty animal.

"Nowhere. He found me. Started stalking me when I got home and fell deeply in love with me obviously."

"Do I have to get jealous?", Wilson smiled.

"Oh no, don't worry. I think you two will leave each other. In fact you can start right now, it's time to walk the dog!"

Wilson knew there was something up. An invitation from House out of the blue, impossible.

"I'm not walking your dog! Those are the things you have to think about, before getting a pet!"

House rolled his eyes, it was lecturing time.

"I can't right now.", he finally said.

"Oh come on…", but Wilson was cut off, because House had picked up his cane and the dog showed the usual reaction.

"You can't keep him, he is dangerous!", Wilson shouted.

"He is not. He's frightened. So I have to convince him that this cane is not dangerous. It's gonna take some time and so I need you to walk him."

Wilson looked confused. House taking care for another living creature was really new. Wilson had spotted the huge scar on the dog's leg immediately and could imagine why House liked that animal. It was damaged. Physical and mental. So, birds of a feather flock together.

That could be really interesting.

"Alright. I do it. Where is his leash?", Wilson finally asked.

"I don't have a leash. What do you think? I have an emergency kit with all dogs supplies in my closet just in case a dog walks in?"

"House, you will have to get some stuff for him.", Wilson said.

"I already bought him some food.", House replied.

"Oh boy.", Wilson shook his head. "Come on, House, let's go shopping."

House smirked. "Well, Jimmy. I'll not share a changing room with you again!"

House put away some of his properties, so that the dog couldn't reach it, than he and Wilson headed off to get some dog stuff. While Wilson put all the necessary things together, House thought about a plan to make Wilson pay for everything. But this time it didn't work.

"I forgot my wallet, Wilson", House said when the guy at the cash waited for money.

"I know, that's why I took it with us.", Wilson smiled, pulling a wallet out of his jacket and handing the guy the money.

"Give it back!", House said annoyed.

They got back to the apartment and Wilson took the dog for a walk. A good opportunity for House to get back on his couch. Maybe his idea of keeping that dog was not good after all. The dog was out for 10 minutes and House was just glad about it. Wilson did him a favor and stayed away for an hour. House woke up when he heard the key in the lock.

"House, you really have to name him. People look really strange when you keep yelling "Dog!" through the park."

House rubbed his tired eyes. "I guess he already has a name. He is not really a puppy anymore."

"So you keep shouting names at him until he shows a reaction?", Wilson asked.

"I won't keep him anyway. He must belong to somebody. And if he doesn't, I'm sure I can find him a nice animal shelter.", House said while limping in the bath room. The dog followed him.

"Oh come on, House. You've tried taking care for him for 2 hours and you already give up?"

"I have used the 45 years before to realize that I don't want to have a dog. And what would I do with him when I'm in the hospital? He can't stay here alone all day long."

Wilson smirked. He pulled a flyer out of his jacket. "Found this at a street light.", he said handing it over to House.

"Busy with working? I take care for your dear pets! Phone: 555 378", the paper read.

House rumpled the paper and through it at the floor.

"Why would I get a dog when I have to pay another person to look after him, since I'm too busy?", he said shutting the bathroom door behind him.

His roomie was already there, waiting for his new master.

"Hey, no visitors allowed.", House said when he unbuttoned his pants to take a pee.

After he had released himself, he sat down on the edge of his bath tub and looked on his leg. The dog observed him, it didn't know that his move out was already planned.

House was opening his bottle with Vicodin when the animal came over and started licking over the scar on House's thigh.

House smiled. "If it was that easy, boy, I would be licking on it all day long."

He stroked the dog's head and took a deep breath.

Then he returned to the living room. Wilson had started to clean the couch.

"Pathetic!", House thought when he saw him.

He sat down anyway, followed by the dog that jumped up, too.

"Hey, excuse me. I'm cleaning your couch, here!"

"His name is Luke and I need you to walk him for a while.", House said ignoring his buddy.

"Okay", Wilson said looking a little bit confused. "What happened in there? Did you hit your head?"

House smirked. "What happens in the men's room, stays in the men's room, right?", he said looking at Luke.

"Great, fine. Well then you better call that number!", Wilson picked up the rumpled paper.

"I see you tomorrow, guys. I'll pick him up before work. o'clock!"

"Make sure you don't wake me up!", was House's way of saying thank you.

House realized during the next weeks, that he was pretty lucky with his pet. Luke was quiet, he obeyed and House taught him a few new tricks in a week. "Smart guy!", he often said to himself.

And his slow attempt to get Luke used to the cane showed first successes. Of course he didn't mention that to Wilson. He still showed up twice a day to take Luke for a walk.

House took Luke to a vet, to make sure that the dog was healthy. "He is in good shape, Dr. House. I think he had a rough time in the streets but he's strong. He should put on some weight, though. What are you feeding him?"

House shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever I eat, leftovers, dog biscuits, stuff like this."

"Oh no, Sir! You can't do that. He needs dog food. I'll give you some stuff to read."

House rolled his eyes. "He found his food in trash cans before he moved in with me. He's got an excellent diet now, compared to that."

"You as a doctor must know that humans and animals need different food, !"

"Alright, alright! Save the brochures. I'll find him his stuff."

The vet took another look at Luke.

"This scar here on his leg looks horrible. What might have caused it?"

"I don't know. I had to walk around without the cane for a while because he always got aggressive when I touched it. Now I mustn't raise it, since he still is afraid of it.", House said.

"Poor guy. But I think this injury here may be the result of a car crash. Maybe he was hit. Does he walk normal?"

"I think so. He's pretty fast when he sees a pussycat.", he raised an eyebrow. "Well, like master like dog, I guess!" The vet shook his head about that comment.

"I'd like to do an x-ray. Then we can see if his bones are alright."

House nodded. "Whatever the doctor orders!"

He sat down in the waiting room and played his PSP. He was surrounded by cats, dogs, rabbits, birds and many other pets. House felt like in a zoo. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long.

"", the nurse called him. "Please go back in room 1."

The vet was already there looking at the x-rays. Luke was sitting on the floor but he got up and waged his tail when he saw House. House looked at the images, too and even as a human physician he could see the trouble.

"He must have been in big pain. The femur had been broken in two places and since nobody had treated it, the bone didn't grow back in his original form.

"He's lucky he still can walk."

House had to laugh at the thought of this irony. He has had best medical care for his leg, but he hadn't been that lucky. And this dog gets hit by a car, breaks his leg and just walks it off, while living in the streets.

"Well, as long he feels fine, there is no problem.", House said and the vet agreed.

"Lucky boy! And make sure you get the right food, Dr. House."

"Thank you!", House said than he took the leash and off they went.

House was in the mood for a hot dog and there would be one for Luke as well…


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second week in December. Wilson returned Luke after the walk in the morning when he found out about House's stunt. House had not heard them coming home because he was taking a shower and walked out of the bathroom now, only with a towel around his waist and his cane.

Luke walked over to him, he was happy to see his master and he was definitely not afraid.

"Why isn't he barking?", Wilson asked.

House shrugged his shoulders while getting his pants.

"I'm a genius. I taught him last night.", he smiled.

"You fooled me! Made me walk him forever, just because you are lazy! That was the last time, I did this!", he shouted.

"Oh come on! You love this dog. By contrast to your ex wives he will never run away from you!"

House got into his t-shirt.

"Not helpful, House!", Wilson sighed.

"Come on, Wilson. Let's get some breakfast! I'll pay.", House grabbed his jacket and his keys.

Luke had already lied down on his blanket. He was used to it, that House left him back alone sometimes.

"Show me your wallet!", Wilson insisted before he let him pass the door.

House did so and Wilson was satisfied. "You don't take Luke?"

"We have to go to work after breakfast. Well, I would take him but you know Cuddy. She doesn't like dogs in her hospital. I have the neighbor boy taking him out after school. He likes the extra money and Luke gets his walk."

They left and had their breakfast in a cafe.

When they entered the hospital, Cuddy was already waiting for them. No, actually she was waiting for Wilson. She called him in her office.

"And you, House, you have a case waiting upstairs.", she shouted in his direction.

House nodded and was in the elevator a moment later. From there he could catch a nice look at

Cuddy's backside. She was 5 months pregnant but it didn't harm her figure at all.

Despite all rumors in the clinic, Cuddy and House were still the only persons who knew that they were the parents. He finally gave in and worked as her sperm donor. She wanted that kid so desperate and it couldn't hurt to keep his genes in this world. After all he was a smart guy and since he would not raise the child he didn't care about the other parts of its character. Cuddy had to deal with it, if it inherits his jerk genes.

He got out of the elevator and walked over to his office. He pushed the door open.

"So, I hear we have a new ca………se!", he stopped.

There was a file on the table, but there was no team discussing it. He looked at his watch. 10.38h. He took a deep breath. House hated it when his employees were late. Somebody has to do his jobs when he was late.

He paged them and started reading the file while he waiting for their arrival.

Ten minutes later he was very angry. They had not shown up, yet.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Cuddy, send my team upstairs!", he said as soon as she had picked up.

"Your team?" Why….", she got interrupted.

"I paged them ten minutes ago, they didn't show up. Usually I get them in my office after a minute, because they are scared of me. So if they don't show up, they are someplace where somebody orders them to stay. And that must be an even scarier person. Which leaves you, because they still think, you have power over me, ergo power over them. Send them up! How shall I work a case without them?", he hung up.

His team showed up 10 minutes later.

"Sorry we are late, House, but we were….", Taub got cut off by his boss.

"Don't care. Read the damn file. And make sure you never ignore my page again. She may have the power to fire you, I have the power to torture you!", he said with a bad, cold look, leaving no doubt that he meant it.

House knew they were working on something. Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Chase and his new team in one office together could not be good news for him. He had to keep his eyes open for a while.

He stood next to the white board where he had noted the symptoms while he was waiting.

"So let's go, people. Differential diagnosis."

And the team went back to work.

Christmas came closer, only one more week and his personal nightmare would be over. While people cheered up, bought presents and used every opportunity to get in a Christmas mood, House tried to stay out of it. He was expecting his annual conversation to Wilson every day now. And it came on December 22nd .

House spent this Saturday noon in a park near his apartment.

Luke was running around in the snow. Every now and then House would throw a ball and Luke brought it back. It didn't take House long to teach him this trick. It came pretty handy at home as well. When House got annoyed he would throw a pillow or something at Luke and he brought it back immediately.

House sat on a bench, an old lady sat next to him. She was reading a newspaper. Whenever Luke showed up to bring the ball or asking for a pet of his master she looked over. Now Luke was playing with some children. House observed the scene skeptically. Sometimes Luke still got angry when someone threw a stick for example.

"Hey, Luke, get over here!", he shouted and the dog was next to him a few moments later.

"Good education.", the old lady said to House and gave him a friendly nod. "I guess that took some time."

"Yeah, the first week was hard. But now we get along nicely.", House said. "They just must accept their master, than it is easy."

"You do it the same way with your children?", she pointed at the two kids who had returned to their snowmen after Luke ran off.

House chuckled. "Those are not mine. The dog is enough."

"It's a shame. You would make a good father, I think."

Then she stood up. "Merry Christmas, Sir!", she said.

"Same to you, Ma'am."

House looked after her. He is going to be a father in 4 months. At least in a biological sense. He wondered how it would be. Cuddy would still be in his life. She was planning on returning back to work after 4 months. So he would see her every day. And he would meet his kid, too.

Cuddy had told him to think about it, she would not stand in his way.

Suddenly he startled and was back in reality. Luke was barking. Another dog ran towards them. His owner shouted its name but the dog ignored it completely.

As soon as it arrived, it started to attack Luke. The dogs started a fight. They barked, growled and were chasing each other. This was not playing, it was a real fight.

House jumped on his feet. Leaving the cane on the bench he limped to the bundle of biting dogs. Without hesitation he crabbed the black dog on his collar and pulled him away from Luke.

But the dog was very aggressive and snapped after the hand on his collar. House couldn't pull it back soon enough and the dog bit him. House punched him on the snout to get his hand back. Finally the owner came along.

"I'm sorry!", he said breathless. "Bad girl!", he shouted at the dog. She still was growling. The guy put the leash on the collar.

"What kind of a moron are you?", House yelled when he was looking at Luke. He was limping. The black dog had caught his right hind leg. The fur on the scarred part got red from the blood. Luke was yowling. House petted the dog's head, trying to calm him down.

"Are you nuts? You can't have a dog like this running around here. There are children playing!", House yelled now.

"I'm so sorry. She doesn't do this usually.", the owner was desperate.

"Oh my God. You are bleeding, Sir."

House looked at his hand. The blood was already dropping on the snow, leaving red marks.

"Can I help you?", the guy asked him now.

"Yeah, get this beast out of the park!", House said while wrapping his scarf around his hand. He took his cane and walked towards his home.

Luke followed him slowly, he hardly could walk. The two made a pitful sight. Both were limping, both were bleeding.


	4. Chapter 4

"My son is a vet, his praxis is right over there.", House heard a familiar voice.

The old lady showed up behind him. She had seen the fight and how Luke was bleeding.

"He could help your dog."

House sighed. He could take care for his hand, but he couldn't treat Luke.

"That would be great, Thank you.", he said.

And the two limped behind the old lady in the direction she had shown him. They arrived 5 minutes later. Luke was shivering and still yowling. The doctor was in his lunch break but since it was his mother asking for him, he showed up.

She explained what happened and he took care for Luke. House washed his hand and took a closer look. He needed some stitches. It was his right hand so he couldn't do it himself. He put a bandage around it and got his cell phone.

"I'm gonna sedate the dog. The wound is pretty big, I have to sew it. He will be out for an hour or two. But the muscle and the bone are alright.", the doctor told him.

House nodded. "Do what's necessary. Don't worry, I'm a doctor, I can pay for it. Can I get him in two hours? I need some treatment myself."

The vet looked at his hand. "Sure, just leave your name and phone number, we give you a call, when he's awake."

"Thank you.", House said. He thanked the old lady again and went out. He called Wilson.

"Are you in the hospital?", he asked.

"House, cancer patients like to see their doctors every day, even on Saturdays.."

"Good, I'll be there in 15 minutes, I need some stitches for my hand."

"What happened?", Wilson asked but House had hung up already.

He tried to get to his car but first he had to get used to use his cane on the left side, which is in his case the right side.

When he arrived at the hospital the bandage was red and soaking wet from all the blood. The bite was quite deep.

Wilson waited for him in the clinic and pulled him in an exam room.

"What happened?", he asked again while examining the hand.

"A dog bit me."

"Luke? I told you he is dangerous."

"It wasn't Luke. He gets his treatment at the moment, too. A dog attacked him. I tried to separate them."

"Wow, this dog really caught you, but I think the sinews are alright. Can you move your fingers?"

House nodded. Wilson sew the hand and put a clean bandage around it.

"We have to give you some shots. Rabbies and tetanus.", Wilson said.

He told a nurse to get the stuff from the pharmacy.

"Hey, do you have some plans for Christmas eve?", he said while they were waiting.

"I knew it. I had some hope we could get around it this year, but here we go again.", House answered. "You have to accept the facts, Wilson. There is no Jesus in your religion, so you can't celebrate Christmas!"

"But you can. And you should have some company. Come on, let's have dinner."

Wilson's beeper went off. "I'll be right back.", he said after looking on it.

"Take your time!", House told him.

A minute later the nurse showed up. She handled him the two syringes.

"Can I help you, Dr. House?", she said.

"You think I couldn't give myself a shot? I was in medical school, you know!"

"They also taught you to do it with the left hand?", she asked pointing on his hand in the bandage.

He rolled his eyes.

"Damn it.", he said but he gave the syringe back to her and rolled up his sleeve.

"You know where those go, Dr. House. Arm won't do it.", she said with a smile.

He looked at her. "This is your dream come true, right?", he said while dropping his pants.

"Oh yeah!", she smirked putting the first shot in his butt pretty hard.

"Ouch! Easy, Ma'am. There is a bone down there."

"Where? Here?", she asked, torturing him with the second shot.

He rubbed over the part for a while and pulled up his pants.

"You are welcome!", the nurse said and walked out.

Wilson came back in. "You're hungry?", he asked House.

"I have to get my dog.", House replied.

"Oh come on. We will get him later. I'll buy you dinner.", Wilson insisted.

House looked at him, rising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?", he asked.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I just thought you could need something in your stomach with all those meds."

"That would make sense if those meds were in my stomach instead of my blood."

He got his Vicodin out. "But it reminds me to get something down there."

He got up and reached for his cane with his left hand.

"Well at least you will learn to use it on the right side now.", Wilson said.

House ignored him and put on his jacket. "Where are my keys?", he said while searching his pockets.

"I had them in here." He looked around on the floor.

"I can give you a ride.", Wilson suggested.

"Right. Drive me home where I can't get in my apartment since I haven't got my keys!", House got really loud at the end of the sentence.

Wilson sighed. "Ok, ok. They got to be somewhere. You look in here, I'll see if you dropped them in the hall." Wilson walked towards the door.

"Wait a second!", House told him. "You don't want me to drive home, but you would get me there. You don't want me to walk around but you will search my keys for me. You want me to stay in here, sitting around. Question is why."

"Oh House, you are paranoid. Always suspicious. It could also be explained by me trying to help you since you just got hurt.", Wilson defended himself.

"And why is Cuddy always peering in here from over the counter? She is waiting for something, too.", House looked out of the door to the nurse's counter in the clinic. Cuddy had shown up there a few times during the last ten minutes, trying to look in the exam room without getting seen by him. Didn't work at all.

"Ok, you're right, House. We drugged you and we are waiting for you to fall asleep and then we gonna do some really nasty stuff to you. Believe me, you won't be the same person when you wake up."

House didn't find that funny. He had the suspicion that something was up for a week. His team, his former team, his boss and his friend kept their heads together whenever they thought he would not see them. But he couldn't figure it out this time. He should have gone home and treat himself like always.

He could sew with his left hand if it was necessary. But no, he had to go to Wilson and so he ran, or limped in his own perdition.

He knew Wilson wasn't joking at least not about the first part, he could feel the drugs working. House felt dizzy. The last thing he remembered was that he should get Luke from the vet but he couldn't.

He was lying on that stretcher in the exam room and fell asleep.

"Good night!", Wilson said to his helpless friend. Then he called the rest of the gang and put the keys back in House's pocket. He had stolen them from his friend when he helped him to get out of the jacket earlier.

He couldn't risk that House stormed out of the room like usual when he was about to lose consciousness.

The dog bite was a gift from heaven. Wilson had worried about his plan to knock House out. The guy was always suspicious and showing up with a syringe in his office would have let his alarm bells ring. But as soon as House rang him and told him about his wound he knew it was their opportunity and so he told Cuddy. She agreed and so Wilson fixed the syringes.

Now he got another one out of his lab coat and injected it in House's arm.

"I don't want you to get rabbies after all, House!", he said.

Then Cuddy, Foreman, Chase and Cameron showed up.

"All right, let's go!", Cuddy said.

Fortunately it was already dark when Wilson and Foreman put the unconscious House in Wilson's car. Most of the clinic staff wouldn't care anyway, it was not the first time that House had to be forced to his luck. But it was better, not to draw too much attention.

Cameron and Chase shared a car with Foreman. Finally Cuddy arrived, she had given some instructions to the remaining staff. Then she joined Wilson and a snoring House and off they went.

They were already out of town, when House's cell phone rang. Cuddy answered it.

"Hello?"

"I'm calling for Dr. House.", a voice said.

"Yeah, he isn't here right now. Can I help you?", Cuddy lied.

"It's about his dog. He is awake and is waiting to get picked up."

"Oh shit.", Cuddy thought.

She put the phone down for a moment.

"Wilson, turn around!", she said, then she went back on the phone.

"He'll be back in 5 minutes. We'll pick Luke up in about 15 minutes. Thanks for calling."

She hung up. "We forgot about his dog.", she said. She looked worried.

"Oh damn.", Wilson said. "How could we forget him? He just told me that he had to pick him up and 10 minutes later we forget him."

Cuddy gave Foreman a call to tell them about it.

"We'll wait for you there.", Foreman said.

Wilson cursed. He just slept on some ice on the pavement in front of the praxis. But he could prevent a fall. He got in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wilson. I'm here to pick up Dr. House's dog.", he said at the reception.

"Oh sorry, we can't just give animals to strangers. Dr. House should have informed us about it.", the young lady told him.

"I see. Look, he is in an emergency at the hospital. He can't make it. So he sent me instead."

"Well, then I give him a call to confirm it with him.", she said.

"Lady, he is saving a patient from dying right now. He is really busy."

"Well, then Luke will spent the night here. And Dr. House can get him tomorrow."

Wilson took a deep breath but he calmed himself down.

"Ok, fair enough. I lied. He is not in hospital. He is outside in my car. But he is a sleep. He got hurt and I had to sew his hand. And since he is a sissy, he always needs sedation. He can't see blood, you know."

"He is a doctor!", the nurse said.

"His own blood. Should have seen him last week. A little paper cut and he went nuts."

She looked out of the window. She could see him in the car, obviously asleep.

"Alright. But make sure Dr. House calls us in the morning. Talk to the vet and you can get him.", she finally gave him.

"Thank you.", he said relieved. The doctor told him about the wound and gave him some meds against pain and infections.

"He shouldn't run in the next two weeks. Just keep him warm and comfortable.", he said, handling Wilson the leash.

"No problem. He can join his owner on that one.", Wilson said and carried the still dizzy dog out in the car.

"How much did you give him? He'll wake up soon probably.", Cuddy asked and pointed at House.

"Don't worry. Nurse Roberts was more than generous. She actually was thrilled with the idea of knocking him out.", Wilson said when the car stopped in front of House's apartment.

"I'll get some stuff for Luke, takes 5 minutes.", he said and left the car.

Finally they arrived at their destination at half past eight. It was about time because Luke really needed a tree and his master was close to waking up. Foreman and Wilson carried him inside and put him in a bed. They wouldn't admit it, but they all were really nervous about the moment, House would find out where he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, my own Luke, who's named Greg by the way, develops more similarities to House. He's absolutely jealous when my boyfriend comes over and keeps pinching him in his feet.

But I still wouldn't give him away! After all, he got me the idea for this story, when he showed up at my door 3 weeks ago. ;-)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They got back to the others. "You do know that he will kill us when he realizes, where he is!", Chase said.

"It's too late to worry, Chase! We gave you enough time to think about being a part of this.", Cuddy said.

Wilson came in with Luke in his arms. "Not a moment too soon, guys. This snow storm finally arrives."

"I'll get us some coffee.", Cameron said walking in the kitchen.

House didn't know if he was awake. This weird dream was over but he was too tired to open his eyes. He slowly turned around and was lying on his back. House rubbed his right thigh, releasing some pain. Then he managed to open an eye. It was dark in the room. There was a window, but no lights shined in from the streets. He tried to remember the recent events that brought him here. House rubbed his face with both hands. He felt the bandage on his hand. The pain increased while he remembered the park and this stupid black dog.

Luke!", he said and sat up. Everything was back in his memory. The vet, his bleeding hand and his call to Wilson.

"Wilson and the rabbies shot.", he thought and he realized why he fell asleep suddenly.

"Damn him! He did it again!", House got in a really bad mood.

No, wait a second. It was a nurse. Why would a nurse drug him? Ok, there a many reasons for the clinic staff to do this, but why did she do it today? For a moment he felt like the victim in Stephen King's "Misery".

House heard some voices outside. It was time to find out where he was and who brought him here, so that he could ask them why the hell he was not at home on his couch with a good bottle of Bourbon and an interesting TV-program.

But first of all House wanted to find Luke, he was really worried about him.

House got up. Ok, he realized, he needed a bathroom as well to. He looked around. A light switch would be great and his cane would come in handy as well. He limped over to the door, he nearly stumbled over his jacket and his knapsack on the floor. A sharp pain went through his thigh. He sat down and rubbed it again. "Oh, they gonna pay for it!", he thought while he searched his pockets for his vicodin. But it wasn't there.

He sighed and got up again. This time he reached the door. It was open. That might be a good sign. He stepped in the hall and regretted his decision immediately.

"Hey, look who's up, guys.", Wilson said when he saw him.

In the middle of a really big room they were sitting around a table. All the traitors who did this to him. And right next to them, on his blanket he saw Luke. He wagged his tail but he couldn't make it over to House. So House got over to his dog and looked at his leg.

"So you too, Brutus!", he said while petting his fur.

House only had eyes for Luke.

"Actually, the dog was kidnapped as well.", Chase said.

He got up eventually and looked at all of them. He looked pissed.

"Ok, where is my cane? Where am I? Why am I here? And could you guys please stop drugging me to force me to do something I would refuse in a wake state!!!!", he shouted.

"It's a simple rule, if you have to drug me to do it, I don't want to do it. You guys are doctors you know it's not healthy!"

He looked at Wilson. "And you could at least be a man and do it yourself, instead of sending in a nurse. Did you sleep with her to get her to do this?"

"Actually, every nurse in the clinic would have paid for it. Pushing a needle in your butt to shut you up? Next time we will put it on ebay, raise some money for the hospital.", Cuddy said.

"Take a seat, House. Cup of coffee?", Foreman asked.

House looked around. No cane, no vicodin in sight. So he sat down.

"What's going on here?", he asked again.

Foreman handed him the cup.

"We gonna stay here for a few days. And we thought it would be nice if you joined us." , Cuddy started.

"But we knew, you would never come, so we had to trick you a little bit."

House chuckled.

"This is a joke, right? Why would you want me to join you, if you knew I wouldn't come along?"

"Well, come on, House, it's Christmas. And since we are all alone anyway we thought we could spend the holidays together." , Wilson said.

House put the cup hard on the table and got up. "I'm so out of here. How long have you known me? How can you still try? Do whatever you want but you have to do this little "I'm lonely on Christmas"-support group without me."

He limped over to the door. "And you can't force me to stay here. Not by taking away my cane or vicodin."

He opened the door and stepped on the front porch of the cabin. It was dark, it was snowing heavily and it was nothing there, at least he couldn't see a thing.

"Ok, this could work!", House had to admit. He found himself in the middle of nowhere. There was a little street leading to this cabin with two cars standing there. The wood started about 30 feet from the cabin. He could not see a single light out there.

Driving a car down this mountain in a snow storm? Seemed a pleasant alternative to his current situation, but it was not worth it. After all, he would be a father very soon, just in the biological sense, of course!

House turned around and looked at them. Chase looked frightened, the rest was just waiting for his reaction.

"Is there a TV in here?", he asked.

"Ahm, no. No TV, no internet, no phone. You are supposed to relax here.", Wilson said.

House shook his head. Unbelievable. The ducklings and former ducklings will pay for this!

"What about the hospital. When we all "relax" up here, who takes care of the patients?"

"House, there are 100 doctors in that hospital. Believe me, they will survive. ", Cuddy said.

He looked at her.

"And what about my team? They are new and stupid, they won't last a day without me.", he said.

"They won't take any cases, as long as we are here. They work clinic hours.", Cuddy explained.

House didn't give up. "What about a possible patient, that could die right this moment, because I'm not there?", he pierced his boss with his blue eyes.

"Oh shut up, House. It's only three days. The world keeps turning, even if you are on a holiday."

"This is so far away from being a holiday. Maybe I should call Tritter, ask him, if he still wants to send me to prison. I'd really enjoy it at the moment.", House said.

He looked around. This was like a nightmare. How could they do this to him?

Finally he turned to Cuddy.

"Give me your cell phone!", he said.

"I don't have…", she got interrupted.

"Oh yes you have! You would never get 2 feet away from the hospital without making sure you can be reached 24/7. Give it to me. I'll find it anyway. So I don't have to go through your underwear."

He paused a moment. "No, wait. I'll look for it myself."

"And who would you call?", Cameron interrupted his thoughts.

"Everyone you know is in here."

Hmm, she had a point there, damn it!

"How about the police? You drugged me and kidnapped me. This must be illegal!"

"And you would tell them you are in…..?", Wilson said. "You don't even know the state we are in."

House was definitely trapped in here at least until sunrise.

"Ok, ok. But you guys do know, that this is exactly how "the Shining" started. Don't complain if there are only dead people here tomorrow! Merry Christmas!"

Then he went to look for that bath room.

When he came back Wilson handed him his cane.

"How is your hand?", he asked him.

"It's fine.", he looked at the group. "Ok, guys, who's got daddy's meds? Please tell me you brought my vicodin!"

"Sure, Chase filled in a prescription for you.", Foreman said, looking at Chase.

"What? You said Wilson will take care for everything. I told you, I'm just here because my fiancée forced me.", Chase looked worried.

"No, man. I told you this morning, make sure you bring his damn pills.", Foreman replied.

"I never got that message.", Chase defended himself.

"Wow, wait a second here!", House interrupted them. " I don't care about this crap. Who's got my vicodin?"

"Damn it Chase. You had one job in this plan and you forgot it.", Wilson shouted at him.

"Stop shouting at him!", Cameron yelled at Wilson.

House sat down next to Luke while Cameron, Wilson, Foreman and Wilson shouted at each other.

"I'll sue them, when we are back. At least they didn't forget you!", House said to Luke.

Suddenly Cuddy sat down on the floor as well.

"It's just great to spend Christmas with the family, isn't it?", he said in an ironic tone.

"But the children are going nuts.", she smiled at him.

"Seriously Cuddy. I'm not rather keen on being here, but I'll try. But if I don't get my vicodin I'll go crazy. That will not work!"

"I know. And I know that Chase is not reliable.", she pulled a bottle of Vicodin out of her pocket.

"There you go, but only one at a time!"

"Thanks!", he said and swallowed a pill. "You got more of those?"

" House, you really don't have…", she was interrupted again.

"It's not about me. Just don't let them lie around. Luke likes chewing the bottles and I don't want him to be poisoned.", House explained.

She starred at him.

"What?", he asked her.

"You really love this dog, right?", she smiled.

He smirked. "Well, he doesn't talk, he listens to me and he makes me going out in the park every day. He's ok!"

Cuddy nodded at him. Then she got up.

"All right!", she shouted. "Everybody shut up!"

They looked at her. "It's late, we should go to sleep."

"What about the pills?", Chase asked.

"Oh Chase, forget it." ,House said to him. "I'll should take less of them anyway."

He winked at Cuddy.

Now everyone looked around. Time to make the sleeping arrangements. There was a master bedroom and everybody agreed on giving it to Chase and Cameron.

"Yeah, let's get the love birds out of sight from us lonely, pathetic singles.", House said.

"Cuddy, you wanna share room with me?", he smirked at his boss again.

"No thank you, we shared enough, don't you think?" Now she returned the wink. "I'll prefer the bed room over there, for myself.", she said and carried her suitcase there.

"Offer still stands. Whenever you are cold and lonely tonight, you know where to find me. I'll be in there!", he pointed at the bedroom he had woken up earlier.

"And I'll be there, too!", Wilson said. "So you can choose, Cuddy!"

House looked at him surprised and annoyed.

"You are not. That's my room.", he said. "You can have that couch over there!"

"No, that's mine.", Foreman said. "I don't even get a room, so be satisfied, House!"

"I could have an entire apartment for me right now, so don't get me started!", House snapped.

Foreman raised his arms in a defending position. "All right. Whatever! But I'll not share this couch with Wilson!"

House went back in that bed room and switched on the light. His stuff was lying on the floor. Next to his backpack was also his old gym bag. Wilson must have packed him some stuff. There were two beds standing in this room at two opponent sides of it.

"Take Luke with you!", House shouted at Wilson.

"Right!", Wilson said and carried Luke with his blanket in the room.

"What did she mean when she said you guys shared enough?", Wilson asked him.

House sat on his bed and ignored him.

"I'm starving. You guys brought along some food?"

"You wanna eat now? It's half past twelve. Let's sleep, please!", Wilson was really tired.

"Yeah, look. I slept half the day, due to, well you, I guess. So, I'm not tired at all and since there is no TV, you will have to do. Wanna play poker?"

Wilson sighed. House had a point there, but he was so tired. He went back in the kitchen to get him some toast and peanut butter.

"At least you packed the right food!", was House's way of thanking him.

He threw the first slice next to Luke and put some butter on the next one for himself.

"I did bring dog food.", Wilson told him.

"He likes that stuff, too." , House explained.

"You guys really have lot in common.", Wilson said while putting on his pajamas.

"It's a shame we can't get married."

House finished his dinner with Luke after another slice.

"So, what are we doing now?", he said while licking the peanut butter of the knife.

When he didn't get an answer he looked at Wilson. But the oncologist was in a deep sleep.

House raised an eye brow. "Thank you for the great holiday, Wilson!", he said.

Then he killed the light and laid down. Luke was right next to him.

"So, it's just us, Luke.", House said. As an answer he got a snoring sound from his dog.

"Great!", he thought and folded his hands behind his head. Then it would be just him and his thoughts. Number one at the moment was his unborn child. And of course its mother.

He loved her for bringing along those pills tonight. And the way she smiled at him because he worried about Luke. Yeah, he really liked her.

Actually, if he had known that a dog draws so much attention with women he would have gotten one earlier. He would have saved a fortune he had to spend on prostitutes.

But back to Cuddy. Maybe this "holiday" could get interesting after all. Right, he could not escape this place, but she could neither. It might be a chance. House still wasn't tired. It was totally quiet, except for the two snoring mammals in the room.

Suddenly he had an idea. Everyone was asleep. Time to have some fun. And so he got up and sneaked out of the room to make sure that nobody would enjoy this holiday.


	6. Chapter 6

House felt something wet in his face and opened his eyes. Luke was licking his master over the cheek. It was his way of telling House that he had to pee. House had finally fallen asleep around 3.30 am.

"Oh come on, Luke.", House murmured still half asleep. He pushed the dog away gently. Not a good idea. Luke yowled loud. House had forgotten that he was lying in a single bed and accidently he had pushed Luke out of it. The poor dog fell on his wound causing him terrible pain.

House and Wilson both startled.

"What, what is it?", Wilson screamed.

House was already up looking at Luke.

"Shit.", House said, "He's bleeding again."

He pet the shivering dog. "I'm sorry, boy."

The door opened. "You guys ok? What happened?", Foreman asked.

Cuddy was right behind him. Luke woke up everyone.

"The dog fell on his wound. He ripped his stitches!", House told them while he removed the bandage of the leg.

He wiped the blood to get a good look at it. "I have to sew him again.", House decided.

"Yeah, right.", Wilson sat down next to him. "Here's a crazy idea. Let this do a doctor with two good hands. "

House nodded. "Good idea."

Wilson knew they had two patients with them, so he packed a big medical kit, including sewing material. It wasn't a problem for them to close the wound. House didn't leave Luke's side. He kept petting him and talking to the dog.

Cameron and Chase showed up as well. But when they saw that everything was under control they went back to bed. "Maybe we could make up, what we missed last night.", Chase whispered in her ear."Good idea!", she smiled and they vanished in their bedroom.

"All right.", Wilson finally said, when Luke was lying on his blanket. "As long as we are here, House we should check your hand as well."

"Oh let it be.", House said.

"Let him do it, House! With your Vicodin you could have a sepsis and you wouldn't feel it.", Cuddy insisted.

"What a great way to start into the day!", House remarked but he let Foreman remove the bandage. Everything seemed ok. They cleaned it and put a new bandage on it.

Cuddy looked at her watch. "Good Lord, it's only half past 5. I'll go back to bed."

Foreman and Wilson looked at House.

"Someone in the mood for coffee?", Foreman asked.

They both nodded. They were wake, so going back to bed wouldn't help.

"He's got to pee!", House said pointing at Luke.

"Got the message!", Wilson answered. He put on his coat and shoes.

"You go out in your pajamas?"

"House, the next neighbor is 4 miles away. I think it's save."

He took Luke and went out.

House raised his eyebrow.

"4 miles?", he thought, " I could have made this! Damn!"

Wilson was back after two minutes. "That was short!", House said while pouring him a cup of coffee.

"One foot of snow. It's not really easy to walk a dog, especially when the dog can't walk!"

"So, time for some answers. Where are we?", House asked, while looking for some dog food.

"This is my uncle's cabin.", Wilson said.

"The one who died of cancer?"

"No, the one who is still alive. He hasn't been here in years. But I like it, spent half my vacations in school here."

"Hey, weren't we up here once? In the summer. But I think we both were drunk or something.", House said.

"It was the bachelor party for my second marriage. You really remember that? I found you in your boxers and a bra outside on the porch the next day.", Wilson told him.

"Yeah, that was a great party! And that bra belonged to one of the strippers.", House smiled.

"I also found her on the porch, right in your arm.", Wilson replied.

House took another sip from the cup. "Happy days indeed!"

He sat down on the piano in the corner and started playing.

"Maybe you want to wait until everyone is up, at least until sunrise.", Foreman told him.

House smirked at him and hit the keys even harder.

"Or maybe I want to make you guys miserable.", he shouted at his employee.

"Oh wait, let me show you one of my dog's talents." House started another song and Luke started yowling immediately. It worked.

"House!", Cuddy yelled when she came out of her room. "What the hell are you doing? Stop playing in the middle of the night!"

Cameron and Chase finally showed up, too.

Cameron's mood became really bad during the last 10 minutes.

"Why the hell is everyone up at ? This is a vacation for Christ's sake!"

"Someone had to bring Santa his cookies. So I got up early today.", House said.

"It's not Christmas today, House!", Cameron said annoyed.

"Really? Well that explains your guys' bad mood. How about a Christmas Carol?"

He was ready to deliver, but Cameron walked over and slammed the piano's deck. House could remove his fingers in time.

"Wow, Chase. Couldn't you make up, what you missed last night?", House smirked.

That got him another pissed look from Chase and Cameron.

"Why can you play the damn thing even with one hand in a bandage?", she asked him.

"Believe me, I could always find a way.", he smiled at her.

Cuddy stepped next to him.

"A medical and a musical genius, God, I really hate you sometimes."

"If you think I'm a genius with the piano you should see me in…"

"Shut up, House!!!", Cuddy yelled.

"Hey, you liked my talents, when it came to decide for the right daddy for your kid!"

It was absolutely silent, everyone was starring at Cuddy. She threw House a very angry smiled and continued playing the piano and started whistling as well. Yeah, that could really be entertaining, he thought. Wilson was the first one, who regained his ability to speak. But he saved the question to Cuddy for a moment.

"Stop this!", he shouted at House.

"Sorry, can't hear you!"

Again the poor piano was shut violently, this time Wilson did it.

Then he looked at Cuddy.

"This child of yours" he started calmly, "is its father in the room?"

All eyes back on House. Cuddy was very uncomfortable.

"How about breakfast?", she tried but it didn't work.

"Come on, tell us!", Foreman insisted.

"All right, I'll do it!, House got up.

"The proud father to be is……. Chase!"

Chase was the only one who took that serious. He starred at Cameron.

"That's a lie. I would never…."

"Oh shut up!", Cameron said, rolling his eyes.

"It's House, ok? He donated and this time it worked.", Cuddy finally said.

"Of course it did. I mean, we are talking about my soldiers, here!", House smirked.

Cuddy threw him a look that could be counted as physical violence.

"I knew I would regret it!", she said changing to a real sad view.

Nobody said a word. That was not the way House wanted it to be. An angry Cuddy was ok, he could deal with it, but a sad one was just annoying. Cuddy went to the bathroom.

"You are an ass, House!", Foreman told him and went to the kitchen.

Half an hour later their breakfast was done. They gathered around the table. House looked at Cuddy, she really seemed hurt. He took a deep breath and wanted to say something but he kept silent. Wilson had realized his friend's attempt and gave him a motivating nod followed by a threatening look. "Do it!", Wilson's lips told him silently. House sighed.

"Look, Cuddy.", he started looking at his plate in front of him. "I didn't mean to hurt you there. What's so bad about them knowing the truth anyway? They would have found out eventually."

Cuddy looked at him. "No, they wouldn't. Not if you could keep a secret for once in your life!"

"Well, they would have gotten suspicious if I start taking interest in your kid." He winked at her.

Now she smiled at him. Cuddy wanted to answer but he shook his head. "Later."

Wilson didn't get the massage. "You really want to take care for your kid?"

"No, I really want to enjoy my breakfast right now, without answering your stupid questions!"

After the breakfast House went in the bathroom and took a bath. He laid in the bath-tub for nearly an hour thinking about his future with Cuddy and her child. He could walk away from it like usually. Just not deal with it. When he agreed on donating for her, she made it clear to him that she doesn't expect anything from him. Everything would go on as usual. But when he had heard her saying those words half a year ago he already had known, that it wouldn't be true. So why did he do it after all? House didn't even know the answer for this question. Maybe because he wanted to do her a favor. She had tried to get pregnant for so long. And if he could help her just by masturbating in a cup, well good for him.

Suddenly the door opened. House was pleased that there were many bubbles around him.

"Stay out!", he shouted but Wilson didn't listen to him.

"I was knocking on that door for half an hour. I have to use the toilet.", he said.

"I didn't hear you.", House said still making sure that Wilson didn't catch too much of him.

"Oh cut the crap, House.", Wilson said pulling down his pants. He looked at House. "Do you mind? Some privacy here?"

House chuckled. "I'm the one here covering my private parts with foam."

"So, why did you do it? Why are you becoming a father?", Wilson asked.

House sat up in the tub.

"You won't give me a lecture while holding your penis in the hand! We won't have that conversation at all!"

"House, you did this for a reason."

"And why is that?"

Wilson shrugged his shoulders and pulled up his pants.

"Because you always have a reason."

"Great argument, buddy. Come again, if you have real evidence!"

"House, I know…."

"You don't know anything!", House shouted at him. "You can't know this, because I don't know it!"

Wilson stepped back. House's sudden movement made water dropping over the edge on the floor.

Now Wilson smirked at him.

"You knew, she wouldn't give up. You knew, sooner or later she would be a mum. And you couldn't stand the fact, that she would have a child, anybody's child, while you stay lonely and miserable. So being the child's daddy comes in pretty handy for you. Because now you can play daddy whenever you want without really being responsible and you can go on thinking about a life with her. Oh House, you are in love with her for so long. When will you finally take the first step?"

"I think my dog needs another walk. Get out, enjoy the fresh air. It'll help you to get rid of that crap!", House said calmly.

Wilson left and House lied down again. But his bath was over, he wasn't in the mood any longer. Stupid Wilson! His damn lectures really ruined everything for him. Well, maybe not the lecture, but the fact that his friend new the truth again. And yes, he was working on a first step. Damn it, making the woman pregnant was his first step!

House was about to stand up when the door opened up again. This time it was Cuddy.

"Damn it. When I said later, I didn't mean this moment! Can I have this room for myself just for 10 minutes?", he shouted.

She ignored it. "House, give me my cell phone! Come on, give it back!"

"Do you think I have it in here?", he pointed at the water in the tub. "I don't have it!"

"Who else would have taken it?", she asked.

"Hmm, that's a tough one! Hey, let me give you an advice. It's probably someone in this cabin."

"House, this is not the time for your sick games. Give it back. I have to call the clinic."

"But Dr. Cuddy. This is your vacation! You are supposed to relax here.", House said in his sarcastic voice.

"Shut up, House!"

He smiled at her. "Come on, Cuddy. You don't need to call the clinic. Either everything is alright and it's a wasted phone call or they have a problem and you can't do anything from here, anyway. Either way you will just be in a bad mood. So forget about it! Even as the Dean you are entitled to some time off."

She looked surprised.

"Wow, that was nice. This vacation is already working for you, right?"

"It would even work faster, if I had you in this tub with me!"

She was on her way out. "Save it for your dreams. And give me back my phone!"

House smiled for a moment. Yeah, she's lovely. He shivered, the water got colder every minute. He got up and put a towel around his waist. Carefully he got out of the tub. He limped in his room to get dressed. Cameron was in and searched his entire stuff. His clothes were lying all over the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing? If you get nasty wait until I'm here to watch you!", he said.

She looked at him, still angry.

"Give it back, House!"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you guys all play the same record?"

"You know what I mean, give it back!"

"What? Give what back?"

"House, stop it. You know what I'm talking about and I want them back."

"Are you always that annoying, when Chase can't deliver?", House asked.

She hit him on his chest.

"No, only when you are responsible for it!"

House chuckled. "I'm not responsible for your boyfriend's daydreams. Or is it you? Are you dreaming of this?" He was pointing at himself. "What you are thinking about me? Maybe you are lucky and I drop the towel."

She looked around to make sure nobody listened to them.

"You took my birth control pills. Give them back! It's not funny!"

"Why would I…."

" Because you are a maniac who likes to play stupid games with the people around him! Give them back!"

"Sorry. I don't have them on me. Maybe Chase took them. I was always suspicious about his nice looking face. Too much estrogene! Probably takes them like candy!"

Cameron shook her head. She looked at Wilson's bags. "You probably put them in his stuff."

She walked over and didn't even think about going through Wilson's stuff carefully. She just took the bag, held it upside down and spilled everything over the bed. House watched her amused while putting on his boxers and pants. "Seriously, Cameron, this turns me on.", he smirked.

Cameron didn't find her birth control pills. "This isn't over. I'll find them!"

"Yeah, when you get home they will be there in your bathroom, waiting for you. It's not my fault that Chase can't remember bringing anybody's pills."

Then she left the room.

House finished dressing when Wilson entered the room. He looked around and put on his typical confused face.

"What did you do? What happened to my stuff?", he asked and started immediately picking up everything.

House rolled his eyes. "What is it with you guys? Everyone blames me for stealing their lost properties, you blame me for going through your stuff….", he was cut off by Chase who entered the room.

"House, give them back!", he yelled at him.

House looked at Wilson. "Exactly my point. All day long this happens to me!"

He turned to Chase.

"What is it in your case, Chase? What did you lose? Or are you here to back up your girlfriend? You should have done this last night!"

"House, this isn't funny. I need them back. We're are supposed to enjoy these days. And this is joy as well."

House looked at Wilson and smirked, than he returned to Chase.

"Oh, I'm really enjoying this right now. And I still don't know what you are talking about!"

Now Chase looked at Wilson. He felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of him.

"Do you mind leaving for a moment, Wilson?", he asked him.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Look, Chase. I'm busy tiding up my stuff after Cameron went nuts and distributed them everywhere. Don't worry, House would tell me anyway."

House nodded. "Well, he really knows me. Come on, spit it out!"

Chase sighed and stepped closer to House.

"You took my condoms, House!", he whispered.

House looked confused.

"What would I do with your condo? I already have a nice apartment!", he yelled.

"Sshh! House, keep it down!", he sighed again. "This isn't funny! Come on, I need them back!"

"You guys use the pill and condoms?", House asked him now. He was really enjoying this.

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "So what's wrong with this? We like security."

"So you still need training wheels?"

Wilson chuckled. "Let him alive, House! Come on, let him have his fun. Give them back!"

House shook his head. "I'm gonna repeat myself but I don't have them! Sorry! Maybe there is a drugstore downhill!"

"We gonna find them, House!", Chase said and left.

House sat down on his bed.

"So, what did you steal from me?", Wilson asked his buddy, "and where can I find it, together with all the other stuff?"

"Sorry, can't help you here! I was asleep the entire evening and then I was out there with you guys. We went to bed at the same time, so when would I go around the place, stealing things? I don't have too much use for birth control pills or condoms."

"No rational reasons here, but still you are my primary suspect, House. Whatever you took from me, please return it in the same shape."

Wilson tried to separate his belongings from House's and made two piles.

"You know, you could help here. This is also your stuff.", Wilson said.

"Oh, I don't want to take away the fun you have with this."

But after another minute he got annoyed by the growing pile of clothes piling up next to him because Wilson threw all his belongings to him. So he started to pack his clothes in his bag. Fortunately they already were all crinkled because House just stuffed them in there.

"Want me to pack your bag as well?", he asked his friend who had watched him skeptically.

"No thank you, House!"

House nodded. "This still counts as offering my help!"

Wilson held up a pair of boxers. "Are these yours or mine?"

House got up and took his cane. "This conversation is over!"

Then he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron and Cuddy had used the time to put up Christmas decoration all over the place. Even Luke was a victim. He had reindeer antlers on his head. But he seemed ok with it since he was still lying on the couch.

"Oh God, did you guys bring all the Christmas stuff from the hospital?", House said while getting the antlers from his pet and sitting down next to him.

"Shut up, House! Don't ruin it for all of us!", Cameron said in an annoyed tone.

House looked at her but kept quiet.

"Come on House, cheer up!", Cuddy smiled behind him and put a Santa hat on his head.

He rolled his eyes but kept it on.

"So, where are the boys?"

He got his answer when the door opened and Foreman and Chase came in. They tried to get in, but the Christmas tree they carried, apparently had his own thoughts about this and gave the two doctors a hard fight.

Finally they did it and Chase closed the door.

It was half past eleven. House checked Luke's leg again and realized that his dog hasn't had any water this day. So he went into the kitchen and searched for a bowl. House filled it with water. Luke could observe his master and started wagging his tail when House turned around with the filled dish. But he didn't bring it to his dog, he put it down on the floor right where he stood.

"Come on, boy!", he said, "get over here!"

Everyone in the room looked at him. Luke couldn't decide whether to get up or keep lying there on the couch.

House raised his voice the second time he called Luke. "Come here, Luke!"

"House, he can't walk!", Cuddy interfered.

"This is not your business!", House snapped with his eyes still focused on the dog.

"But he is hurt!", Wilson tried it now. He walked over and tried to pick up the dish.

"Let it be! He can do this!", House yelled and slapped Wilson's hand.

He looked at the people starring at him and rolled his eyes.

"He can't just sit around all day long. His muscle will degenerate. The leg is damaged already. He has to move!"

"But he obviously can't!", Cuddy repeated.

"He's got four legs and three are still working. He can do it! If I can do it with two legs, he can as well! Now shut up, everybody!"

House returned his look to Luke.

"Now, come boy! Come here!", House said and this time it worked. Slowly Luke managed to limp the distance between his blanket and his master, using his three healthy legs.

When he reached the bowl he started drinking and House stroked his head.

"Well done, boy. Good dog!", he said to him in a gentle voice.

Then House got up. "So, is there are bar someplace or did someone bring a drink along?"

"House, we have to talk!", Cuddy said.

He sat down on the couch and removed finally the santa clause hat. "This will take some time, right?"

"Some of us are missing certain things. Where are they?"

"It's not my fault that you guys can't look after your stuff."

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous! We all know you did it! Stop acting like a ten year old!", Cuddy yelled.

"So as long as you don't give them back, you will be off the vicodin.", Foreman said holding up his Vicodin bottle.

House raised his eyebrow. "So you guys can't make phone calls or have sex, I will be in incredible pain pretty soon. That's torture! I didn't know we made it all the way down to Cuba!"

"You just have to give it back, House!", Cameron said.

"And you have to accept, that I didn't do it!"

House got up and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?", Wilson asked him.

"Out. Somewhere I'm not blamed for everything!"

"Well, have fun!", Chase said.

House stepped out of the front door. He had taken a pill half an hour ago. Two more hours and the pain would start. He looked at his watch. It was am, but he was not really worried about his leg. The snow had stopped and it was a sunny day but freezing cold. The cars were right in front of him. House hadn't even tried to find the keys, he knew they had hidden them very well. And to short-circuit a car was not as easy as it was 20 years ago.

He heard the door open behind him. Cuddy came out.

"When did you take your last pill?", she asked him while putting on her gloves.

"Half an hour ago. I'm fine!"

He didn't look at her. House knew she wasn't here to talk about the stolen goods.

"I got another ultrasound yesterday morning."

He kept silent for half a minute. It was so easy, they were alone, no calls or beeper would disturb them. It was his opportunity but he couldn't tell her about his feelings.

"Is it alright?", was all he could manage to say.

She nodded. "Yeah, everything looks great."

"Good!", House said. She looked at him

"You wanna know the sex?"

"Actually, I'd rather had some sex!", he said but he regretted it the same moment.

"Damn it, you fool! Stop saying shit like this!", he thought.

House looked at Cuddy. She didn't seem to be pleased.

"It's really impossible to have a decent conversation with you!"

She sighed and looked at the mountains around them.

"Did you mean it, when you said, you would be interested in this child?", she finally asked.

He didn't answer her.

"House.", she said after a minute. A minute he tried to convince himself to open up to her. He looked at her again. God, her eyes were so gorgeous. She was such a pretty woman. And this whole pregnancy thing made her in his eyes even more sexy and attractive.

A last try but he couldn't do it.

"I came out here to get rid of the company. It's not that I enjoy freezing my butt off, but it's the only place I can be alone."

She got the message. She came this close to open up to him, but now she was glad she didn't do it. Cuddy really was tired of House and his mixed signals. One day he gave her some hope, made a comment that he would take care for his kid, the next moment he was the same old jerk again with his stupid, hurting comments. She left him alone and returned to the others who were busy decorating the tree while Wilson and Cameron had started preparing lunch.

"You are such a god damn fool, Greg House!", House said to himself. "Nothing but a stupid coward!"

He shook his head.

"Finally you found it out yourself! Don't worry, House. A fault confessed is half redressed!"

House turned around. Foreman was standing behind him.

"Very funny! If you wanna stay in my team, you never heard this!"

"Don't worry. I'm not very interested in your love life."

"It's about time you show up, anyway.", House said now. Foreman got the message and gave his boss a pill.

"Don't they miss you in there?", he asked while swallowing the Vicodin.

"I think they can manage to turn this place into the north pole without me. I'm supposed to give you a "Don't steal from others!"-talk."

House looked at his employee. "Why are you even here with us? Don't you have better things to do? Like visiting your sick mother?"

"Says the guy who made no intentions to visit his fresh widowed mother at Christmas."

House raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted, but then I was kidnapped. She'll be worried to death about her beloved, missing son."

"Wilson called her last week asking her if she expects you home and she told him she was with her sister in Florida. We told her about our nice trip. So don't worry, she knows you spend lovely holidays with all your friends!", Foreman smiled.

"You really enjoy this, right?", House replied.

The door behind them opened.

"So I'm telling you, House! Just because you're my boss, you can't keep insulting me! I won't take this any longer!", Foreman yelled out of a sudden.

Cameron stepped out. "Sorry, but your dog needs to get out, House!"

"Maybe you guys should look after him. I'll probably steal his leash!", he mumbled in an angry tone.

"House, you shouldn't….", again she was cut off.

"I'll be right in.", he said.

She nodded and went back in.

"Well done, Foreman. Obviously you learnt something in my department after all. I need another pill in 2 hours!"

Then he stepped back inside.

"Nice try, Wilson. But Foreman is not ready, yet. He can't convince me of anything!"

He walked over to Luke and put the leash on his collar.

"Come on, Luke. Let's get out of here!"

The two of them still made a unique picture when they were limping outside.

In the door House returned.

"Ahm…. Cuddy. You wanna come along? Just in case, you know, the dog needs some help."

She looked surprised.

"I'll can come, House!", Chase said. He didn't get it.

"No, you can't!" Wilson said and pulled him towards the kitchen. "I could need your help with our lunch!"

Cuddy got her coat. "But behave yourself, House or it won't be the dog needing help!"

He smiled and held the door for her.

They followed the street a little bit. Slowly and carefully so House and Luke didn't have any problems. Luke at least had four legs, whereas House had trouble with his cane on the icy ground. He had handed the leash to Cuddy.

"Let him go. He can't run away anyway.", House said and Cuddy released Luke.

For a moment they were both silent.

"I like the way you two get along with each other.", Cuddy finally said, still looking at the dog.

"It's good to know that you take care for somebody else but yourself."

"Well, he's less work than a child, less annoying than talking beings and less caring than Wilson."

"But he's not good with giving advice, is he?", Cuddy said.

"Even better. Wilson and you will keep on doing this job anyway."

House sighed and looked on the ground.

"It's the perfect relationship. All he needs I can buy with money. No feelings, no arguments, no conditions, not the usual relationship crab."

"And this is all you want? What about your feelings?"

House didn't answer. He just looked at her. He looked pleased a mild smile on his face.

"House?", Cuddy asked since he showed no reaction.

"Shh!", House took her face in his hands. "Don't say anything or I'll freak out again."

Cuddy smiled. Their lips got closer and closer and Cuddy closed her eyes.

But it didn't happen.

Luke suddenly yowled and both raised their heads and looked at him. He had managed to climb up on the snow on the wayside but now he sank in and couldn't get out.

"Stupid dog!", House yelled at him. Cuddy smiled.

She walked over and helped him back on the road.

Luke thanked her with a lick on her cheek.

"I was supposed to do this, Buddy! That was supposed to be my cheek!", House told him.

"Well, you snooze, you lose, House!"

Cuddy carried Luke back to the cabin. "Come on, lunchtime!"

House took his cane and looked after her. Maybe it was time to slip on the ice, so she would care for him as well.

Unfortunaltely, he managed to stay on his feet.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

When he entered Wilson was waiting for him. "That was close! Better luck next time!", he slapped House on the shoulder to encourage him.

"Privacy is a foreign word in your language, right?"

"I'm surprised you know it!", Wilson smirked. "Come on, let's eat."

They gathered around the table and had a delicious meal. Wilson was an excellent cook. Since all his marriages broke, he had enough time to practice. Wilson didn't want to survive just by eating peanut butter and canned soup like his friend.

House saved some of his meat. He got some meds and pushed an antibiotic in a piece of meat. He threw it over to Luke, who ate it immediately.

"Don't feed him of the table!", Cameron said.

"My dog, my rules!", House snapped at her.

He prepared another one with a different pill.

"Don't feed him another one, House! Only one at the time!", Wilson said when he watched him.

"It's not for him. Daddy got hurt, too. Remember? There are infections for humans as well.", he answered and showed him his hand. Then he ate his meat.

* * *

While Cameron and Wilson cleaned the dishes, House limped over to the chessboard on the table next to the couch.

"Wanna play?", Chase asked his boss.

"Can you play?", he replied and sat down. Chase nodded and House gestured him to take a seat.

Foreman sat down as well and watched them.

"Foreman, 20 bucks say it won't take longer than 5 minutes."

Foreman chuckled. "You are on."

They shook hands and House started the game.

Foreman shook his head every time Chase made a move.

"Have you ever played before, Chase? You are wasting my money here!"

2 minutes and 23 seconds later House made his last move. "Checkmate! Thanks for playing!"

* * *

Foreman got up. "Let me show you, how it is done, Chase. Come on House, double or nothing!"

House agreed and another game was set. But this time it took longer.

After 10 minutes House looked at Foreman. "I'm impressed. This is a real game of chess here. Not the children's table like with him!", he pointed at Chase.

"You learned how to play in prison?"

Foreman threw him an annoyed look.

"My grandpa taught me. He spent half his time in Central Park playing chess with everyone."

Foreman was good, but it wasn't enough. It took 15 minutes but House got him in the end.

Foreman paid him and promised himself to keep away from any bet his boss offered him.

* * *

"So, where is the next victim?", House asked.

"What about Wilson? I think he plays chess.", Chase said.

House shook his head. "Nah, I taught him. That's like taking candy from a kid."

"How about some other game?", Cameron suggested. "We brought some with us."

She walked towards the now empty boxes of Christmas decoration and searched for a bag with board games.

"How about Trivial Pursuit?"

Wilson declined. "There's no way I will play that one with House again. He such a smart ass, he knows everything."

"Then what about Cluedo?", Chase asked.

"We could go with Trivial Pursuit than.", Wilson mentioned, "Solving puzzles is the only thing House can do better."

House smirked. "Am I already blushing?"

* * *

Eventually they decided for Monopoly. House refused to take part but finally Cuddy could convince him.

"For each 1000 Dollars you collect more than I, I'll take one of your clinic hours"

He smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"For each 1000 dollars I'm ahead of you, you will do an extra hour!"

"Sounds bad.", he noticed, "but you're on."

They had an amusing afternoon. Cuddy, because she was about to smash House and the others because it was fun to watch House getting more and more desperate. It was not his lucky day and after 2 ½ hours he ended up on Park Palace, which had a hotel on it.

* * *

It was already mortifying because he was obviously broke but of all things it was Cuddy's street. So he handed her over the money but it took the others 2 more hours to finish the game and of course Cuddy was the winner.

"18.000 Bucks gives you 18 extra hours, House. But don't worry, I won't make you do them all on one day!", she laughed.

House had spent the two hours after being out of the game with a book. He didn't react at all. He didn't wanna give her anymore satisfaction.

She walked over to him and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate and maybe I can find a cookie for you as well.", she said as if she was speaking to a four-year-old.

This caused him to smile. "I find a way to get around my usual hours, I'll find one for these as well."

"We'll see.", she said and vanished in the kitchen.

* * *

It was almost six pm and dark outside. After they had their hot chocolate and House got his cookie, Wilson and he went out with Luke again.

"Keep your lips to yourself this time!", Wilson chuckled.

"Don't worry. I have no intentions to become Mrs. Wilson IV."

"So, it's not that bad out here after all, is it?", Wilson asked him.

"I had more fun when that hooker was around."

Wilson threw a snowball at him and hit him on his cheek.

"Thank you very much!", House yelled while cleaning his face from the snow.

"Wait a second. Where is Luke?", he said.

Wilson stepped over to him.

"He was right there!", Wilson pointed in the direction he had seen the dog a minute ago on the wayside near the trees. But it was dark and there was nearly any light. Only the moon shone at the sky.

So Wilson bent forward and tried to get any view of the animal.

"He must be there, he can hardly walk."

* * *

"You mean there?", House shouted. He grabbed Wilson from behind around his waist and threw him in the snow. Wilson reacted quickly as a flash and clung to House's arms causing him to fall down as well.

House was lying on top of Wilson, his leg hurt but in this moment he didn't care. He grabbed a hand full of snow and rubbed it in his friend's face. Wilson tried to get out from under him. Finally he caught House's arm and pulled him down. House rolled over and now they were both lying next to each other, short of breath.

Luke who had been behind House all the time so that Wilson couldn't see him had been barking the entire time while his master was struggling on the ground. Now he came and licked over House's face and finally put his head on House's stomach.

His master stroked him. "We are even, Wilson!"

"I just threw a snow ball, you nearly suffocated me with all that snow. How's the leg?"

"It's fine. But my hand kills me. I think I could need a clean bandage."

* * *

When they were ready to get up, they saw a flashlight.

"Boys will be boys then!", Cuddy laughed with her camera in her hands. Foreman, Cameron and Chase looked at the two department heads on the ground and then at each other. The three of them were grinning and they had snow balls in their hands.

"Don't even think about it!", House told them.

"Well Foreman, he's not our boss anymore. What do you think?", Chase laughed.

Foreman took a deep breath. "I'll regret it, but it's a golden opportunity!"

They rushed over, Wilson and House had no chance to get up that fast and moments later there was a huge snow ball fight going on. It was a case of dog eats dog and Cuddy had huge fun collecting pictures of it. Finally she stood in front of five white figures, covered in snow and totally wet but grinning and laughing like little kids. Even House laughed while looking at Cuddy.

"Hey, what about her? Why is she still dry?", he said.

"Oh no, no.", Cuddy started running towards the cabin but Chase and Foreman got after her.

"Be careful with the pregnant woman!", House shouted after them. A minute later she was as wet as everyone else.

* * *

"We better get inside or we will be sick tomorrow.", Wilson suggested.

"What are you, a doctor or something?", House said and picked up his cane.

"Come on, Luke!"

House took his pet and walked carefully back to the cabin. Wilson grabbed a last hand of snow and put it from behind in the collar of House's coat.

"Now we are even!", Wilson laughed while running away.

Cuddy got more funny pictures when she observed House trying to get rid of that snow. It was running down his back and caused him to make funny movements and noises. Finally he threw away cane and leash, got out of his coat and pulled his shirt over his head.

Cameron and Cuddy started whistling. "Keep on going, House! A free strip in the moon light! Fabulous!"

"Oh Wilson, I make you pay for this!", House promised when he was limping in the cabin half naked and put a blanket around himself. "I'll make you pay!"

Cuddy came in carrying all the stuff he left outside, including Luke.

"No House, I'll make you pay for these. These pictures come pretty handy when you refuse to do your job the next time. I know some nurses who would kill for these."

"They would also kill for the name of your child's daddy!", he answered and wiped the smile of Cuddy's face. He had done it again. House had totally ruined this moment.

She threw his clothes in his room and went in her own.

"Way to go, Greg!", House thought. He shook his head about his stupidity and got some dry clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuddy sat in her room on her bed. She had just left the bathroom after taking a shower and now she thought about the last hours. Maybe it had been a mistake to ask House for a donation. But when she had told him that it had worked and that she was expecting his child, she had noticed a light sparkle in his blue eyes and a gentle smile ran across his face.

But he was such a jerk after all. Why did he always have to ruin everything? She liked him and she was convinced that he felt the same way. Maybe it wasn't love, but it could be, if only he did behave like an adult for once in his life. She liked his childish, joking side and she loved his humor but it must be possible to have a real, serious conversation with him.

But right now she was too pissed off by his last comment, so it was not the right time. It knocked on her door.

* * *

She wiped of a single tear of her cheek.

"Come in!", she said and Wilson showed up.

"You're alright, Cuddy?", he asked, caring as always.

"Sure, I'll be with you in a minute.", she smiled at him.

Wilson closed the door behind him.

"I think House really enjoys his time here, don't you?"

"Yeah. And he only committed one crime so far.", she said.

"Well, I haven't found out what he took from me, yet.", Wilson said. He hesitated for a moment.

* * *

"Well Cuddy, what is it with you and House? I mean, he is your kid's father, you nearly kissed tonight. Are you together or not?"

"We are not. I think. We could, but…", the next tear showed up on her cheek. "I like him, probably even more, but I can't imagine to be with him. He can be such a nice, caring person and a secondlater he is the biggest jerk alive. That hurts. How much more would it hurt, if I was in a relationship with him?"

"Maybe you should tell him about your feelings and your doubts.", Wilson replied.

"So that he can make another joke about me? To get the next snappy comment?"

She shook her head. "Some relationships are not supposed to happen!"

* * *

"Oh come on, Cuddy. I've been watching this for years! If any woman on this planet is supposed to be with him, it's you! How much longer do I have to watch you two idiots, before you realize this?"

She smiled. "Sorry, if we two idiots are bothering you, Wilson. I'll see what I can do about this."

Wilson smirked. "Thank you. Now let's go back to the others."

Since they all got up very early this morning it didn't took them long to get tired. Even House couldn't stop yawning around nine pm. And so they decided to quit on their Trivial Pursuit game early. House was way ahead of them and was declared winner. So he could win back 5 clinic hours and was left with "only" 13 more.

* * *

"Wait for tomorrow, Cuddy. It's gonna be poker's night!", he told his boss.

"Surely not on Christmas Eve, House!", she replied.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? Let's go to church than, like all the other jerks who don't care about their religion the next 364 days."

"You only want to find yourself another hooker there, House!", Wilson chuckled.

"Shouldn't you start making latkes for your Hanukka-party?", House snapped at him.

"Stop mocking me for my religion!"

"Did you throw a view in this year's calendar? It's the third night already! So do your religious duty, Wilson! Light some candles!"

* * *

"Go on with your fight, boys. I'll be in bed!", Cuddy said and got up.

"We too! Good night everybody!", Chase and Cameron went as well.

Foreman walked to his couch.

"You don't know the first thing about my religion, House! So stop it!", Wilson yelled now. They hadn't realized that the others had left.

"No, but I do know that you are not supposed to steal other religion's holidays!"

"GUYS!", Foreman interfered now, "I'd like to sleep. Go to your room!"

House looked around confused. "Where is everybody?"

"They went to bed. Good night!", Foreman said in an annoyed tone.

"They could at least say something.", Wilson mumbled.

But then they got up and went over to their room.

"Go get us another beer, Wilson!", Foreman could hear his boss say right before Wilson came back out and went over to the fridge.

He was on his way back when House shouted: "Don't forget the cookies!"

Wilson rolled his eyes but he went back and found the bag of cookies. Then he shut the door behind him and Foreman laid down and tried to relax.

* * *

Cameron and Chase were awake, too.

"It's ridiculous! He can't do this.", Cameron said now.

"Obviously he can. We looked everywhere. House probably buried our stuff in the snow.", Chase told her.

"But I want to sleep with you.", she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll get our stuff."

"It's useless. You know him. The more you get annoyed the more fun he has. Come back to bed."

She took a deep breath. "I can't believe this! If you were half the man he is, you wouldn't just lie here!"

He sighed. "If I was half the man he is, he would still be twice as scary as I am!"

She returned to bed.

"We could have sex anyway.", Chase suggested.

"Good night, Chase!", Cameron said in an annoyed tone.

* * *

The next morning House woke up when Luke got up and tried to get out of House's bed. But he couldn't because of his leg. So his master finally helped him. Then House turned around mumbled something about abandoning the damn dog and closed his eyes again.

He wasn't successful. Luke scraped at the door.

"Wilson, let the damn dog out.", he said pulling his pillow over his head.

But nothing happened. When Luke started to whimper as well, House sat up.

"Damn it Wilson….", but the other bed was empty. House looked around. "Wilson?"

He heard some noises from the kitchen. Luke heard them as well and scraped even more. He was curious about what was going on out there.

After the watch had told him the time – 7.23 am-, House sighed and got up. He grabbed his cane with his healthy hand and opened the door.

His missing room mate was busy preparing a breakfast that could have made its way into a five star hotel easily.

* * *

"Wrong day, Wilson! It's Christmas Eve, not Christmas Day!", was House's way of saying good morning.

"I couldn't sleep anymore!", Wilson answered.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to wake everyone else?", House asked while getting a cup of coffee.

He found a fork and started with Wilson's freshly made favorite pancakes.

"Hey, wait for the others, House!", Wilson insisted.

"It's half past seven. They won't be up for hours! You have to enjoy these masterpieces as long as they are warm."

* * *

"Well, in that case we have plenty of time to discuss your love life!", Wilson suggested while frying some bacon.

"Wilson, if I had one wish for Christmas, it would be a "get-rid-of-Wilson's-caring-and advicing-mood"-card. Can you do this for me?"

"Only, if you satisfy my biggest wish. Stop jerking around, be a man and a grown-up at the same time and tell her the truth!"

"I wanted, but the damn dog interfered with my plans!", House defended himself.

"Right, so your next try was to insult her again? Make her cry? What did you tell her?"

"She cried?", House looked up from his plate.

Wilson nodded.

"You wanna hear my advice?"

House rolled his eyes. "No, I don't, I never wanted to, I never will. Glad we made that clear."

* * *

Wilson ignored him.

"You hate change, we figured that out a long time ago. So now you have a big problem on your hands because starting a relationship means a huge change, especially for you. But starting it with a woman who expects a child, this change is beyond huge. You have two choices now, House. Be miserable and stay miserable for the rest of your life. Let this chance slip through your hands and go on thinking about the opportunity you wasted forever. Or you could stop thinking about the pros and cons and just do it. Even you are not resistant against feelings and emotions. Let it happen, House!"

"Are you done?", House pointed to the oven. "You burnt your bacon. Please, don't burn down this place. Your uncle would be angry with you!"

House got up and walked back to his room.

"Don't run away from me. Every time I tell you a truth about you, you don't want to hear it and you run away. Talk to me, House!"

House stood in the door case. He didn't turn around when he told his friend: "I can't run!"

Then he closed the door behind him.

Five minutes later he stepped out again, completely dressed. He limped over to Foreman's place and took the bottle of Vicodin from his trouser pockets. The neurologist was supposed to slip him another pill anyway.

"Come on Luke!", he shouted and didn't bring the leash this time. The two went out and House slammed the door to show Wilson one more time, what he thought about his advice.

* * *

It was a good thing, House ate those pancakes since he missed both, breakfast and lunch today. He walked into the wood and sat down on a stump soon. Luke went around for a while and finally he laid down on House's feet.

Of course he wanted that relationship. He loved that woman. It hurt him every time he saw her in the clinic. Often enough he stood in front of her office but he's never managed to take the last step. So he never went in, he just locked himself in his apartment or his office and got angry about his own gutlessness.

House had the same doubts about this relationship as he had when Stacy wanted to be with him the second time.

It would work for some time, but finally he would hurt Cuddy or make her miserable. He thought it would be saver to spare her that pain in the first place.

And of course he would protect himself from that pain as well. Physical pain was enough. To open up was hard for most people but it was torture for Greg House. It meant leaving that fort with high walls he had built around his heart, it meant showing his emotions and feelings to her, which made him absolutely vulnerable. Nobody could hurt him as long as was the ass, the jerk who refused to be affected by this stuff.

But if he didn't do anything, Wilson was right. He would miss his opportunity. Cuddy wouldn't wait for his decision forever. And in that case House would be locking himself in his apartment again, getting even more miserable about it.

* * *

He sighed. Maybe his donation wasn't a good idea after all. If she hadn't been pregnant, he would have told her a long time ago for sure, well probably, ok maybe, but he would prefer her in a non-pregnant state right now.

And so House was sitting there on that stump. The way he was sitting in the middle of nowhere was exactly the way he felt inside, totally lost. Luke finally got him out of his thoughts. House looked down on his hand in the bandage, his dog was licking the fingers. Now he looked up at his master and limped back the way, they had come a few hours ago. Obviously Luke wanted to go home and so House followed him.

"Where have you been?", Cuddy asked. He could hear from her voice that she had been worried about him.

"Gone for a walk!", he replied.

"For 5 hours? You could have done a marathon in this time!"

"No, I could not!"

She nodded. "Sorry, House!"

She helped him out of his coat.

"God, House! You are ice cold. And you are shivering . Aren't you freezing?"

He realized it when he felt her warm hands. He was freezing. Of course he was, he was sitting in the cold for hours. No gloves, no scarf.

"You better have a warm shower!", Cuddy told him.

He looked at her but bit his tongue to prevent the snappy comment he had in his mind about taking a shower together.

Instead he nodded and went into the bathroom.

* * *

When he returned he threw a view around. Chase and Cameron were sitting on the couch, as far apart as possible. Foreman read his book, Wilson fed Luke and Cuddy wasn't there at all.

"Wow, it's nice to see you all in this great Christmas mood. Good thing you made me come, I really can learn something here.", House said.

"Oh shut up, House!", Cameron yelled.

"Do you always get this pissed when you can't have sex?", House asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm pissed because my boyfriend is such a sissy!"

Chase wanted to protest but he was cut off by House.

"And this is news for you? He was in our team for three years, where have you been all that time?"

She got up and vanished in her room.

"Thank you very much, House!", Chase said.

* * *

"Maybe we should go home!", Foreman suggested and laid down his book.

"Seriously people, we wouldn't sit around annoying each other."

"It's already getting dark. I don't want to drive down those streets in the dark.", Wilson told them.

"What do you think, House?", Foreman asked him, but House didn't listen to him.

* * *

House got up and walked in his room, he picked up his knapsack and rushed over to Cuddy's room. Like in the hospital he didn't bother to knock. Cuddy looked up when she heard the door. He dropped the knapsack and sat down next to her on the bed. She looked confused and a little worried.

"What are …", she started.

House put his finger on her lips. "Shh! Don't say a word. I left the dog outside, so that we don't get interrupted this time."

He took a deep breath and looked out of the window for a moment. "Let it happen, House!", he could hear Wilson's voice again in his head.

Then he looked her in the eyes and he knew, it was now or never.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Thanks for all the nice reviews! It's time to make some progress in the House-Cuddy-realtionship, or isn't it? ;-)

* * *

Now House rubbed his healthy hand over his face.

"God, it must be bad news if it is that hard for you to tell me.", Cuddy said.

He smirked. House felt like a school boy who wanted to ask the girl he liked to be his unlike the school boy he wished, he had drank some alcohol before.

House got up, he was ready to walk out again. Cuddy could see that this was torture for him. She didn't say anything. But he didn't leave, the door handle in the hand he suddenly turned around.

* * *

"I didn't wanna know our child's sex, because it is already hard enough for me. But knowing the sex would turn it from a fetus into an actual human being. I could get attached to it, developing feelings and everything. I was scared about that. I wanted to talk to you about this many times but hesitated every time I was standing in front of your office, or house. But I'm ready for it now. Believe me, I am." He limped over to his knapsack. "I went shopping last week."

* * *

House brought up a tiny blue romper suit with a monster truck on it and handed it over to Cuddy.

She smiled when she looked at it. "How would you know it's a boy?", she asked him.

"I don't. But you will never see me buying pink clothes for my child."

"So you didn't convince my gynecologist to tell you?"

House shook his head. "You had your ultrasound on Friday. I had no access to any phone in the meantime."

"Except my cell phone of course!", she added. "Is everything all right in the hospital?"

He raised his eyebrow and threw her a confused look.

"Of course you called them to make sure everything is right. You are a maniac but not totally irresponsible."

"There was a mutiny. They used your absence to establish a new system so your pregnancy leave started yesterday. Oh, and the Lucas wing burned down. Otherwise everything is fine!"

* * *

"Who cares?", Cuddy waved aside. "There are more important things than this stupid hospital sometimes."

House put his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"So are you serious this time? Or will you change your mind tomorrow?"

House took her hand. "It took me long enough, but I'm sure now. Let's do this, Cuddy!"

"Good, because there is something I have to tell you."

Again he had his finger on her lips. "First I want my kiss now. I've waited long enough!"

So again their lips got closer and closer, again Cuddy closed her eyes, looking forward to this.

* * *

It wasn't Luke this time, but somehow they seemed to be jinxed. When they were about to kiss they could hear a loud noise, like smashing glass. House was about to ignore it but Cuddy opened her eyes and turned towards the door.

"Oh come on, Cuddy!", he said and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look back at him.

"We better check this out."

"I'm sure it can wait a minute."

"House, I want to enjoy this and now I'm distracted.", she smiled and was about to walk to the door. But she stepped back and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, Santa will bring you your gift very soon!", she winked at him and walked out.

He looked at the rompers on the bad. "I'll share her soon enough with you. This is just not fair!"

Then he walked into the living room as well.

* * *

The smashing sound they heard came from Cameron's and Chase's room. Obviously they had a fight and no intention to stop it after Cameron had smashed the window when she was throwing a boot at her boyfriend and missed him.

It was getting cold and first snowflakes arrived on their bed. House joined Foreman, Wilson and the woman that owed him a kiss and listened to them for a moment.

"Oh this is fun!", he mumbled to Wilson. "What a nice idea for my Christmas present!"

"You should stop this, House!"

"Oh cut the crap, this is not about missing contraceptives."

"Maybe it's her hormones. She's off the pill, thanks to you.", Foreman joined the conversation.

"No she isn't. Who would have thought, that the pill is solvable in coffee anyway."

"You slipped her drugs, House?", Cuddy whispered, but House could still hear her usual "Are-you-out-of-your-mind"-tone and rolled his eyes.

"She would take them anyway!"

* * *

Suddenly they looked back at the couple. The shouting and yelling had stopped.

Cameron and Chase looked at them.

"Do you mind?", Chase finally said, "this is a private conversation."

"Oh come on, Chase. We've already missed the best part.", House told him.

"Shut up, House! This is all your fault!", Chase replied.

"Yeah. You can't go three days without sex, and this is my fault! I miss those good old times when Cameron had to get stoned first to do you!"

Chase was upset, he walked over to his former boss.

* * *

"You better shut up now, House!"

House turned to Cameron. "I see your British girlfriend finally grew a back bone."

That was enough for Chase. Without hesitation he punched House in the face.

House had trouble staying on his feet, when he stepped back and put all his weight on his right leg. Finally he cracked against the wall. Wilson grabbed his arm and kept him up.

For a moment Chase looked scared but then he put on a cool face.

"So if you guys could please leave us alone now!", he said and turned to Cameron.

And without another word the uninvited guests left the room.

* * *

House sat down on the couch and Cuddy took a look at his eye.

"That's gonna be a nice black eye. But you deserved it.", she said when she got him some ice.

"She's right, you know! Although I would have hit you for another reason!", Wilson told his friend.

"Why would you insult him like this, anyway?", Cuddy asked and put the ice on his eye.

He groaned. "Mummy would kiss the pain away!", he said with his heartbreaking face.

"Mummy would kick your ass for insulting poor Chase like that!", Cuddy said in a sharp tone but then she took down the icepack and kissed him on his eye.

"Better?"

He smirked. "No, but I know a special treatment."

Cuddy blushed. "It's not Christmas yet, House! You will have to wait!"

Then she got up and went into the kitchen.

* * *

House got in his room and laid down on his bed. He felt strange. His eye hurt but he ignored it. This pain was nothing against the good old pain in his leg, so he didn't care. No, he felt strange because he sort of told Cuddy his feelings and so far he liked it. His usual "get the hell out of here"-reaction had not shown up so far and House hoped it would stay that way.

Now he got up and walked in the edge of the room. There was this loose floorboard with a cavity beneath. Must have been Wilson's spot for his secret stuff when he was here as a boy. Well, it would have been, if Wilson had any secrets at all.

House figured it out the first night, when he tripped over his stuff in the dark and stepped on the loose board. It was the perfect hide-out for his stolen goods.

Now he lifted the board and got the box of condoms out.

Not a moment too soon, since Chase climbed in through the window.

"Isn't your girlfriend suspicious about you climbing in and out of windows?"

"She's in the shower!"

"Without you?", House smirked. " Back to business! What's wrong with you? You couldn't have started this fight 5 minutes later? I was this close to get Cuddy. Anyway, you were not supposed to hit me that hard! Didn't you listen to me, when I explained that plan?"

Chase had enjoyed this very much. The moment House offered him to help regaining his manhood, he was suspicious. There must have been a reason for House, some sick game. But House's motive wasn't to humiliate Chase but to impress Cuddy. And when Chase learned that this would bring him back his condoms, he was willing to take the risk and trusted his former boss. House on the other hand should have known that Chase would use this opportunity. The Australian put all his effort in his punch and the result became slowly apparent around House's left eye.

Chase couldn't refrain from laughing. "You just need five minutes? No wonder you can afford all those hookers. Do they charge you in minutes? Oh, and I'm so sorry about your eye. It was an accident, House!"

House looked pleased. The days when Chase followed his every word like a feared puppy where long gone. A year ago he would have never heard a comment like this from his former duckling. He liked the new Chase much better, it was more challenging that way.

"Well merry Christmas, anyway!", House said and handed Chase a condom. "And now go and wrap in Chase junior, so that Cameron can unwrap her present!"

"Just one? House, there was a whole box. You made plans for tonight?"

House put on a satisfied look. "Oh yeah. I have something on my mind.", he said and handed Chase another condom.

But before the boys could get their fun, they all had dinner together. Wilson had surpassed himself again with a great meal and enjoyed his success with too much wine. Although too much for Wilson meant normal for other people. House considered his friend's drinking skills simply pathetic.

* * *

"I got to walk the dog.", House finally said and got up.

"Do you like me to come?", Cuddy asked.

He smiled. "Maybe we should go without Luke this time!"

But Luke was lucky and joined them. It was a beautiful night. It was absolutely quiet but snowed big flakes.

"That's exactly the right weather for Christmas!", Cuddy said.

"It's the wrong weather for people with canes!", he replied while making his way carefully through the snow. But again he regretted his words, so he quickly added. "But you're right. Snow and Christmas belong together like…", he looked in her eyes.

House didn't care about his dog in this moment, he didn't care about the guys in the cabin, he didn't wanna be distracted this time and probably an UFO could have landed right next to him and some aliens could have asked him for the right way, he wouldn't have cared. He only looked at this beautiful woman with her gorgeous eyes.

He smiled because in this moment he was so sure, this is gonna work and so he let it happen, and finally House got his kiss. He enjoyed it, and so did Cuddy.

And so did Wilson. When everything around him was turning he thought some fresh air could help him and so he stepped out on the porch. He was not 100 % sure if they were really finally kissing or if it was an alcohol induced fantasy but Wilson thanked God for this.

Cuddy looked at House. "God, he's a great kisser!", she thought. She had a warm smile on her face.

"That was nice!", she finally said.

He nodded. "Yeah, keeps me warm. How about a second try?"

She nodded slightly and they went on again.

Finally they looked at each other.

"Didn't you wanna tell me something?", House asked her.


	11. Chapter 11

Didn't you wanna tell me something?", House asked her now.

* * *

She gave him a seductively look. "Actually it can wait. Maybe we should get to my place."

"I wish we had your or my place here. This reminds me of a school trip. We could get caught by one of the teachers.", House said and pointed at the house.

"Even more exciting."

She took his hand and they went back to the cabin.

Half a minute after House had closed the door behind them, he stepped back outside.

"Luke!", he shouted into the dark, the dog showed up a few moments later.

"Good boy!", House told him and joined Cuddy on the way to her room.

* * *

But the door was locked.

"What's going on here?", she asked and knocked on the door.

"Cameron and Chase needed a bed, after their room is freezing cold.", Foreman explained.

"They smashed the window themselves. That's ridiculous!", she knocked again but she didn't get an answer.

"Let them be.", House finally said. "We can go to my "place"."

This put her smile back on her face. And they went in his room. But it was also occupied.

Wilson was lying between the two empty beds. He was in a deep sleep heading directly towards a big headache.

"Great!", House said sarcastically. "There must be a place where we can have some fun."

"It's either north pole or with company.", Cuddy shrugged.

House looked at his snoring friend.

"How about a bath?", he said and lead Cuddy out of the room.

And so the bathroom was the next occupied room in the cabin.

* * *

Cuddy and House had a great night. They enjoyed each other, they had terrific sex. It seemed as if all the flirting and sexual tension that had built up over the years were released in these hours. But they couldn't stay in the bathroom forever and so they had to join Wilson in his room. They lied down on House's bed and he held her tight in his arms.

"These small beds remind me of a school trip, too.", Cuddy said.

"Well, it forces you to stay close to me. Maybe I should get one at home."

Wilson's watch beeped, indicating that another hour was over. House looked at his own watch.

"Well, it's midnight.", he kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Lisa!"

Hearing him using her first name made her happy. It was like a conformation for her. He was serious about this.

"Merry Christmas, Greg. And regarding your furniture, a new bed for you is not really on the list right now!"

"Yeah, you're right. A bed for the spawn would be good."

* * *

"Well, two actually.", Cuddy whispered.

House got the point but he couldn't resist.

"Why would it need two beds?"

"Oh Greg.", she shook her head. "Seriously, you're son won't be an only child."

Cuddy could see the same sparkle in his eyes, she had seen when she told him about her pregnancy.

"So he will have a brother or sister?"

Cuddy shrugged. "We couldn't recognize it. Must be shy."

House chuckled. "It's definitely not mine, then."

* * *

Wilson started talking some incomprehensible words. Finally he turned around and belched.

House talked to Cuddy's stomach.

"Say hello to your godfather, Uncle James!"

"Hmm, right.", Cuddy sighed, "it's the guy you will have to compete for daddy's love, children!"

"They will love him! Wilson will spend enough time babysitting them, every time daddy wants mummy for himself! After all, he's doing great with Luke!"

"House!", she pushed him in his rips. "These are our children, not a dog. There's a little difference!"

* * *

There she realized that she was about to raise two kids with House, the guy who behaved like a four year old himself. Ignoring rules all the time to have some fun.

"You are going to learn how to raise a kid!", she finally said.

"I'm a natural!", he replied.

"Yeah, for being a child, not for taking care for it! You will do this, Greg!"

He groaned. "Don't make me read some stupid books, please!"

"Actually you can start next month. I'll visit a course for pregnant women. Wanna join me?"

"I'm not a pregnant woman!", he snapped.

She chuckled. "No, but husbands are welcome, too."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not a husband either!"

* * *

"Well, you better hurry! If you want to make sure everyone knows, you spread your brilliancy your kids should have your last name. And there is just one way for this, Mr. House!"

"Are you proposing here?", House asked confused. "I could sneak Chase's engagement ring, just in case!"

Cuddy looked irritated. "Chase is getting engaged?"

House nodded. "Yeah, popped the question to Foreman an hour ago."

She punched him again.

"Moron!", she sighed, "but I think in this case it's ok for Cameron and Chase to steal my room."

"Anyway, don't ask me to marry you, Cuddy!"

* * *

Now she looked shocked. Was he about to disappoint her again? House noticed her reaction and added: "It's not your job! But with all the leg trouble I have to practice that knee fall first."

And with this, he pulled her even closer to his body and kissed her on the forehead.

Cuddy closed her eyes. Her head rested on his chest, she could hear his heart beat. She was so happy she could hardly believe her luck. Satisfied and absolutely comfortable she fell asleep.

House watched her and smiled.

But House will be House and he has always been good for a joke. He saw his drunk friend on the floor, probably miles away from consciousness and there was Wilson's bag with all the sewing material.

This night has already been perfect so far but it could get so much better. No, he just couldn't resist.

* * *

When Cuddy was asleep he carefully got out of bed and walked back in the living room.

Foreman was asleep.

"Hey, Foreman", House said, shaking the neurologist's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Slowly Foreman woke up and opened his eyes. When he saw House he rolled them.

"Get away, House!" He looked around. "God, it must be the middle of the night. You're a nutcase!"

"You know, words can really hurt a man. Go on like this and I have to take more Vicodin!"

Foreman rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"It's Christmas. I wanna see Santa and I don't want to wait alone."

"House!", Foreman got louder.

"I need your help."

Foreman chuckled. "I supported you with your Vicodin, fortunately you got them back anyway. But right now, I want to sleep. Good night!"

"Time to have some fun, Foreman. Come on, you can help me with my evil plan!"

"Why do you always annoy me?", Foreman asked.

House rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Chase is busy with Cameron, I would disturb them but two black eyes just suck. Cuddy is asleep, and she better stays asleep. She's sweet but still she can be a buzzkill!"

"Ask Wilson!", Foreman groaned pulling the blanket over his head.

House shook his head. "He is the victim!"

He sighed. "Why is it so hard for you? I just want to have some fun, and I thought I could share it with my best employee."

Foreman came out from under the blanket.

"You just say this to make me help you. And tomorrow you will go on insulting me."

"What are you eight? Do you really need my opinion about your skills? You're not my dog, I don't have to pet you every time you do something right."

"I don't want you to pet me. I want you to treat me with respect."

House looked at his watch. "I could have done it myself in this time."

Then he sighed.

"Look, Foreman. I don't know what happens tomorrow, or next year but one thing is for sure. I'll always make fun of you which you might see as disrespectful. But I told you before I only screw with people when I consider them worth it."

House winked at his employee. "Now can you please help me?"

Foreman took a deep breath. He got up and followed his boss into House's room to support him with his next lunacy. "You didn't convince me, House. I just like screwing with Wilson!" he said and shut the door.

It was around four am when the last light in the cabin went out and House got back to Cuddy in his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Ok, this chapter is pretty long but I was in a good mood and finished the story. I hope you like it!

* * *

The first thing Wilson recognized in the morning was the train rushing through his head. He groaned and opened one eye. Maybe he would remember what happened, if he saw where he was. Unfortunately he couldn't see a thing so he opened the other eye as well. Didn't help at all.

Perhaps it was still dark outside but Wilson got some hints that this was not the reason.

The oncologist was stuck in…., well, actually he couldn't say, but he was definitely stuck. Wilson felt around with his hands. It felt like his blanket but he couldn't get out from under it. And there was something else, felt like rubber, like balloons. He squeezed one of them. Felt like they were filled with…. SPLASH!

"…water.", Wilson shouted when the balloon burst and his head got all wet.

"HOUSE!", Wilson yelled but he regretted it as soon as the sharp pain raised in his head.

"What have you done now? Get me out of here!", he said in a lower voice.

The response surprised him. It wasn't his friend.

* * *

"What's going on?", a still sleepy Cuddy asked. She was looking at the moving bundle on the floor. There was a wet spot on one side.

"Wilson? What are you doing?"

"Trying to survive House's newest stunt! What are you doing here? Where's House?"  
Cuddy looked at the snoring man next to her.

"Even he looks cute and nice when he's asleep.", she thought.

Immediately she felt the great feeling of love tickling in her stomach and forgot about poor Wilson.

"Hello! Would somebody get me out of here?"

"Oh stop it, Luke!", House mumbled and fell back to sleep.

Cuddy stroked his face. But the sleepy House misdiagnosed for once and slapped her hand away.

"Stupid dog!", House snapped.

Cuddy smiled. "Would your dog do this?", she asked and kissed him.

House opened his eyes. "Sorry, Lisa!", he said and kissed her back.

"I'm not used to wake up next to an angel."

This earned him a huge smile.

* * *

"Hey! I'm really happy for you two, but what the hell did you do, House?"

House sat up and looked at his masterpiece.

"It's your present, Wilson. I thought with all your caring and neediness and security I thought you would love to re-experience the feeling of being in your mother's uterus."

"Get me out, or Cuddy will be a widow before she is a mother!"

Cuddy threw House one of her typical looks. But she couldn't prevent a smirk. She stood up and got a pair of scissors to release Wilson.

"Wait a second!", House yelled and got up as well. "It's Christmas, let me unwrap a gift."

He took the scissors and felt with his hand on the blanket. Then he stabbed right into it.

"House!", Cuddy shouted shocked but then she heard another SPLASH.

"I'll kill you, House!", Wilson screamed.

"You are so mean, Greg!", Cuddy said and released her employee finally.

* * *

It wasn't until now that Wilson realized the lack of clothes. He noticed the same moment as Cuddy.

"I'm sorry!", she yelled at the sight of Wilson junior.

House laughed. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault he's got a minor."

"Cuddy, would you excuse us for a moment? I'd like to get dressed and kill House!"

"I would have helped you yesterday but now I'll stay and make sure you let him live."

She threw him his boxers. Wilson got into them and stood up. He looked at the two attached blankets.

"How would you sew with your hand?"

"Cuddy helped. She's a good housewife!", House replied.

"No, I didn't! Seriously, Greg, how did you do it?`"

House smirked and shrugged. "Magic!"

Wilson picked up one of the water balloons.

"Are those Chase's condoms?"

House grinned again. "They've never served a better purpose!"

Wilson threw the balloon at House and so they both had a wet head.

Cuddy laughed. "So I'll take care for 4 kids very soon."

She went to the door. "I'll get us some breakfast."

* * *

Wilson threw his friend a towel and got his pants.

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk and I took my opportunity.", House answered.

"By humiliating me one more time?"

"No, by having fun with Cuddy!"

Wilson smiled. "You did it? I mean, you told her?"

House nodded. Wilson walked over and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank God. That is fantastic!", he yelled.

House gave him a pat him on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Wilson. I couldn't get you a real gift because I was kidnapped."

"Oh believe me, this is enough for the next ten years."

He grabbed House's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Just don't screw it, House!"

"Don't worry. I won't"

* * *

Wilson returned to his clothes but turned back to House one more time.

"Wait a second. Did you have sex while I was lying here?"

House shrugged again.

"Cuddy likes threesomes!", he said and walked out.

* * *

Half an hour later they were all gathered around the breakfast table. Cuddy and House had been busy preparing it. Although House was rather distracting Cuddy than helping her.

Now he was looking at her stomach.

"We'll do another ultrasound when we come back. Let a real doctor take a look, so we know the sex.", House told.

"You told me it was a boy, Cuddy!", Cameron said.

"When Greg House does something, he does it right!", House smirked.

"You mean, you're expecting twins?", Cameron asked.

Cuddy nodded.

"Congratulations!", Chase said and clapped House on the shoulder. Wilson, Foreman and Cameron congratulated as well.

* * *

"Well, as long as we are spreading good news; Allison and I got engaged last night.", Chase announced with a huge smile.

"And the good news about this is what?", House snapped.

They all looked angry at him. Suddenly he chuckled.

"It's a joke, people. Congratulations to both of you. And may your little wombats be of the cutest kind!"

The others were released.

"We'll get there sooner as hoped if you don't return my birth control pills.", Cameron told him now.

"Oh relax, you took it every morning. Speaking of which", he pulled them out of his pocket "It's time for it now. Oh and merry Christmas!"

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, House!"

* * *

Wilson still felt like crap and just looking at the food made him fell nauseous.

"I'll take a little nap.", he said and left the table. He entered his bedroom and shut the door, only to tear it open half a minute later.

"House, this is getting boring!", he said with his hair all wet again. This time the water balloon had waited for him under the pillow.

"Actually, this is your real present in there.", House pointed at the now empty but still dropping condom.

Wilson took a second look and found a piece of paper in one of House's Vicodin bottles. The oncologist got it out and read it. His angry face turned into a smile.

"Thank you, House!", he said. House nodded in return and Wilson vanished in the room again. This time he lied down on House's dry bed.

* * *

"What did you give him?", Cameron asked House.

"Obviously an empty pill box.", was House's way of telling her to mind her own business.

"Oh come on, tell us!", Cuddy interfered.

"Nope!", House got up. "Gotta walk the dog!"

When House returned and Wilson had his nap it was time for exchanging gifts. Wilson handed House a card telling him that the oncologist was paying for House's dry cleaning, ironing included.

"What kind of a gift is this? That sucks!", House complained.

"No, it doesn't! Trust me. You won't have to care for your laundry anymore."

House shrugged. "I didn't care so far. There's no difference here!"

"Yes it is. You will look better!"

"So this present isn't for me but for you. I don't care how I look, but you obviously you do, so now you can feel better, since I look better. That's ridiculous. A present is supposed to please the people who receive it, not the guy who gives it to them!"

"Oh stop it House! I'll make it up with your birthday present."

"Don't worry, Wilson. It's the perfect gift! I love it.", Cuddy interfered.

"Well, thank you, for making my girlfriend happy!", House said and sat down on the couch.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, I didn't bring you guys anything but since I wasn't able to pack myself, I'm not the one to be blamed for this."

"Yeah, I'm sure your wardrobe is filled up with presents for all the important people in your life!", Foreman snapped.

"Hey, after all, I managed to give everyone in here something. Didn't cost me a dollar."

He looked at Cuddy. "I gave her the best sex in her life and I gave my children a daddy." , now he pointed at Chase and Cameron, "I gave him back his dignity and their two day abstinence probably gave them a very hot engagement night."

Chase nodded in agreement.

"I gave my buddy here exactly what he needs and no, I won't tell you!"

Now House returned to Foreman. "And I gave you a surprise you will find out about back in the office."

Foreman looked confused. "What did you do now?"

House smiled and refused to tell. "You'll see!"

* * *

Later that day it was time to return to Princeton. They all helped together and packed up their stuff.

"Are these my condoms?", Chase asked when he saw the mess in House's/Wilson's room.

"Relax! We'll be in civilization very soon and Santa will bring you some new ones."

"Forget it! I still owe you for that black eye."

"So since you managed to become the future Mr. Cameron, how did you do it?", House asked him.

Chase smiled. "Sorry, can't help you there. You will have to figure out yourself. Just make sure it's romantic!"

"Well, piece of cake then. That's my specialty!"

"House, you already made it through the hard part. It's gonna be fine!"

"Smartass!", House snapped.

* * *

It was half past three when they finally left the cabin. House was waiting for Luke who relieved himself on a tree. The doctor looked at the house and went through the last three days in his mind. Wilson stepped next to him. "Come on, let's go!", he said and walked to the car.

"Wilson", House said and the oncologist turned around.

"If your uncle still wants to sell this place tell him to give me a call."

Wilson looked surprised. "Really?"

"Sure, my bachelor party will come up very soon. Gotta celebrate someplace. Would be a nice place to come with the children as well."

He walked past his friend. "But I'll only buy it when Chase replaces that smashed window."

* * *

Finally they arrived at Princeton. House got Luke out of the car and looked at Cuddy.

"Do you want to come to my place? No teachers today!"

She smiled and got out. "Probably no food as well."

"Don't worry! We will go out tonight anyway."

House and Wilson carried their bags inside and Wilson got home.

"Where are we going?", Cuddy asked after she had freshened up in his bathroom.

"Surprise!", he said and helped her into her coat. Luke was lying on his blanket. But as soon as his master left the house he would find a more comfortable place in House's bed.

* * *

It didn't take Cuddy long to figure out their destination.

"Greg, I thought we would get something to eat!"

"Trust me, we will!", he replied and parked the car on his hospital park spot.

Cuddy wasn't very pleased.

"Greg, this couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope!", was his answer when he followed her in the empty clinic.

He had his arm around her waist and led her to an exam room.

"You always tell me I should work less and now you bring me in my hospital during my vacation."

"As a patient, not an administrator. And I only told you so, to get rid of you. If you're not in the hospital, I'm not forced to do clinic duty."

* * *

She opened the door and was surprised. Sure, House only wanted to find out his kid's sex but he also had taken care for their dinner. Someone had put a box in the room. Cuddy opened it and found a huge pizza carton, some hamburgers and a bottle of grape juice.

"I would have preferred some nice wine but with 4 months to go, we won't see any alcohol, right?", House told her.

"You don't have to stop drinking!", she said.

"You bet I won't. But I can tonight. Can't do an ultrasound when I'm drunk."

"Now let's eat!", she suggested but he shook his head.

"Not yet.", he pointed at the stretcher. "Get up there!"

She sighed but obeyed. It was useless to start a discussion with him. He wouldn't give in anyway.

House started the ultrasound and it was easy for him to find his kids.

"Ok, here we have a boy", he said and pointed at the screen. "And his sister/brother is over there."

Now he focused on the second baby. He got closer and closer to the screen, tilted his head with squinty eyes. Cuddy observed him. Not even an earthquake could get him out of his concentration. Now House scrubbed over the screen to remove some smudge. Cuddy laughed.

"Give it up, Greg. We'll find out soon enough. Plus our pizza is getting cold."

"Stubborn little spawn!", he replied. "It's got your personality already!"

"Yeah, I'm the stubborn one here.", Cuddy smirked.

* * *

Suddenly he hit some keys on the keyboard and turned the screen so she could have a better look.

"Here it is. Greg jr. II", House smiled.

Cuddy groaned. "Oh my God. Three boys to handle. I hope your jerkiness isn't located on the y chromosome."

House had put on a proud smile.

"Don't worry! We'll practice for a little girl. I won't miss the funny part of becoming a father again!", he said and gave her a copy of the ultrasound. Then he opened the pizza carton.

"Now make sure, everyone is getting their share!"

He handed her a slice and took a burger for himself.

They had their nice little meal and finally got ready to leave. While Cuddy went to the restrooms, House slipped the janitor 50 dollars.

"Next time get rid of the pickles!", he said.

* * *

They returned to his apartment and were looking forward to his bed. Unfortunately it was occupied. Luke was snoring in the middle of the blankets.

House threw his sleeping pet an annoyed look.

"Oh no! Not again. This time you won't interfere!"

He handed his cane over to Cuddy, took Luke in his arms and limped into the living room to place him gently on his couch.

"I don't want to hear a single noise!", he said and returned to Cuddy, but she wasn't there. House limped into the bathroom.

* * *

"I could get used to take a bath with you.", she whispered and turned on the water.

"Well as long as you fit into the tub!", House mumbled and got undressed. He received another punch for that comment and joined her.

She stroked over his face before kissing him.

"What do have I to do to make you shave?", she asked him.

"A razor would come in handy!"

He looked surprised. "I thought women love this sexy stubble."

"No, you don't. You're just lazy!"

"Maybe, so better save the money for that razor, I won't use it anyway."

"Not even if I ask you to?"

He smirked. "What is it with women? First they fall in love with men and as soon as they got us, they start to change us. I don't ask you to lose 5 pounds of your buttocks!"

"I'll lose them voluntarily after the birth.", she replied.

"Well, 5 pounds won't do then!"

"House!", she yelled, "stop this!"

* * *

"Come on, Lisa! Admit it, you like my stubble and you love my jerkiness. You wouldn't rest here with me otherwise because those are two things you've known on me all the time."

"Ok, ok. Keep the stubble. I didn't know it would start a discussion like this. Sooner or later I'll make you shave anyway if I want!"

"You can't always get what you want!", he snapped back at her.

* * *

Foreman was a little late the next morning. It was no problem since his boss was even later. The neurologist entered the department and joined his colleagues.

"Where is House?", Taub asked him and handed him a new file.

"It's only half past nine. He's probably still asleep."

"I thought he is with Cuddy now. She's never late! I'll go and ask Wilson."

Taub left while Foreman poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Congratulations for that last case, Foreman.", Thirteen said now.

He turned around and looked at her questioningly.

"I mean, you weren't even here and still you knew what to do. Are you sure, House didn't help you?", Kuttner joined the conversation now.

"Well, it's a good thing you had your cell phone with you. We tried to reach House but his cell was off all the time. You're a genius. Even House hasn't solved a case by text message yet."

Foreman sat down. "He did it via phone once when he was stuck at an airport."

"Guess that's the difference between being his employee for 6 months or 4 years.", Kuttner said and Thirteen nodded.

Foreman looked thoughtfully. So this was his present. This son of a bitch solved a case while they were in the cabin and rebuilt Foreman's respect in the team at the same time. He didn't even miss his phone although House had taken it from him. Foreman smiled. He really hated House and he really liked him.

* * *

When House and Cuddy walked into the hospital the next morning vacation was over. It was time to go back to work. They stood in front of the elevators and House kissed her goodbye. They didn't care for the watching nurses. By the end of the day everybody would know but it didn't bother them.

"Don't get used to this, Greg! We won't be late from now on."

"I'm not late. It's my usual time to show up here."

"See you for lunch! And bring your own wallet this time. I don't want Wilson paying for us.", Cuddy said and let go of his hand. House pushed the button for the elevator.

"Hey Greg.", he could hear her voice and turned around. "What did you give Wilson for Christmas?"

He shook his head. "I won't tell you!"

The elevator closed and she walked over to her office.

* * *

Wilson was sitting in his office. He had that little piece of paper in his wallet but now he was looking at it and chuckled. House had taken one of the cards from the monopoly game that gives you a free release from jail. But House had scratched those lines and written down this instead:

"You may feed your addiction for taking care and neediness three times this year. Whatever annoying advice you will come up with I'll listen to it and maybe even consider it an option.

Bring pretzels and beer for every lecture! Merry Christmas, House!

PS: Card is not valid for any relationship related trouble. I won't take advice from a three time divorced guy!"

* * *

Wilson grinned. He was happy for House and Cuddy and he knew it was the right decision to let him back into his life, because after all House was a good friend.

At this moment the door opened. Without looking up, Wilson knew it was House from the lack of knocking.

"Good morning, Jimmy!", he said and sat down on the leather couch.

"House, vacation is over. I have to work."

"Sure you do. But what about me? I'm bored."

"Maybe because you ran into the wrong office. The one without the interesting case file Taub was carrying around half an hour ago when he was looking for you."

"Well, he should have looked in Cuddy's arms!"

"I'm really happy for you, but still, I have to work now, House! I see you for lunch!"

House got up. "Somebody has to take another look at my hand!"

Wilson waved off. "Again, you came in the wrong office for that. Go to the clinic or have it done by Foreman."

"Thank you, buddy. Just make sure you bring your wallet for lunch!"

He walked towards the door and grabbed the bigger part of Wilson's sandwich.

"See you later!", he said and vanished.

Wilson took the remaining of his breakfast and leaned back.

"Yeah!", he thought, "House is a good friend after all!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I thought I was done, but I will continue. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Wilson and House were sitting in their favorite bar. They had spent a nice evening bowling and had made their way here after the game.

"So, when will you propose to Cuddy?", Wilson said and ordered another beer.

It has been 3 weeks since their Christmas vacation.

"Organizing a marriage takes time you know."

"You must know it!", House smirked and took Wilson's new beer for himself.

"It's only 3 more months. She should rest instead of planning a wedding.", Wilson told him while signaling the bar tender his need for another beer.

"What's to plan anyway? My mum and you, there' my guest list. We could do it tomorrow."

"How nice of you to invite me.", Wilson said sarcastically.

"Someone has to be my best man, Wilson!", House replied. "And relax about the engagement. I bought the ring last week but I haven't seen the right moment, yet."

"Oh, House. You don't wait for the right moment, you create it!"

House sighed. "Wilson, I know you're an expert in this case but I'm not in the mood for this!"

"Do I have to bring out the card?", Wilson smiled.

"This is definitely relationship related so the card doesn't work!"

* * *

"I'll tell you anyway. Do you think she expects you to be a romantic fool, awaiting her with a hundred red roses and a candle light dinner? You have to deliver in a House way. You're smart, you'll find a way."

"I could put the ring in a Vicodin bottle. That's 100% House."

"Yeah, ahm, maybe we can figure out something else."

House starred at the dozens of bottles before him. He knew he had to hurry. There's no fun for a newlywed man, when his bride is 9 months pregnant with twins.

Suddenly he gave Wilson some money. "I gotta go!", he took his cane and went out.

"Can you still drive?", Wilson shouted after him, but House didn't react.

So the oncologist looked at the empty bottles. House had only one beer during the entire evening and the few sips he took from his buddy's bottle. Wilson had 4 more bottles on his side. House had given him a 20 dollars note which meant that he paid tonight for a change.

* * *

Outside the bar House realized that they had arrived here in Wilson's car. He looked around.

"Oh no, no more bus rides!", he thought when he saw the bus station. He waved over a cab and arrived at home 15 minutes later.

When they had moved in together, it was not a really a decision. Cuddy had a house (well now two, actually) whereas House lived in his apartment. When he had spotted a place for his piano in her living room he had agreed. House had thought about keeping his place as well in case he would need a quiet place for himself but finally he gave up this idea.

"You won't have any reason to run away!", he told himself, "Everything will be great! You can't run anyway!"

* * *

When House arrived at home he went online and did some research for his plan. The following weekend would be perfect and half an hour later he had booked two seats on a plane and had made a reservation at a very special restaurant.

Finally House entered the bedroom. He got out of his clothes and lied down next to his soon to be fiancée in his boxers.

Cuddy was asleep but woke up for a moment. "You boys had a nice evening?", she whispered.

"Sure! Remind me to bail out Wilson in the morning."

She chuckled, pulled his arm around her and got closer to his chest. He had his hand on her stomach feeling for his kids' movement. Cuddy was already back in her dreams. It was so much easier to fall asleep when Greg was holding her. A minute later House joined her.

He woke up the following morning when Cuddy got out of bed. The ringtone of her alarm clock didn't even bother him. House only woke up when Cuddy started moving.

"Where are you going?", he yawned and grabbed her hand to keep her in bed.

"Time to get up! We've got to go to work."

"Oh Lisa, you have to change your schedule. Recent studies say it's unhealthy to work in the morning. Come back and take a sick day!"

She slapped his hand.

"If you can drink in the evening you can go to work in the morning! Come on!"

"Stop talking like my mum!", he threw a pillow at her.

"Well maybe you want to join me in the shower. I bet your mum has never made that offer!"

Now he smiled. "No, she didn't! But now I have this picture of my mum inthe shower in my head!"

* * *

They arrived at the hospital late. Well, late for Cuddy's standard, early in House's opinion. The shower was just too good and they didn't want to leave it. So they skipped breakfast and rushed to the Princeton Plainsboro. After their daily routine of saying good bye in front of the elevators, Cuddy went to her office and House went upstairs in his department.

But first he threw a view in his buddy's office. Wilson was present but he didn't look well.

"Good morning, James!", House yelled and Wilson put his hands on his ears.

"You had a nice evening?"

"Sure. At least until you rushed out leaving me with my car behind. I had to take a cab."

House shrugged. "So did I. What? You wanted me to take the car?"

"No, I wanted you to drive me home. Now you will drive me to my car later!"

"Oh, relax, Wilson. See you for lunch?"

Wilson looked angrily. "Of course you see me for lunch! Because you will drive me to my car in your lunch break!"

"Wow, wow, hold it there! It's not my fault you got drunk. But as your friend, I'll be delighted to drive you there. They serve better food in town anyway. See you later."

He rushed out and Wilson walked over to his couch and lied down. He groaned when the world started spinning around him and fell asleep. Fortunately he slept right through his lunch break as well. Which meant two things for House. He had to pay himself and even invite Cuddy as well but he didn't have to get Wilson's car.

* * *

After lunch House was busy as usual. Playing his PSP and watching General hospital at the same time was hard. Fortunately he was interrupted by his boss.

"House!",she yelled at him when she stormed into his office.

"Get your ass downstairs right now!"

When they had returned from lunch, House had promised her to show up ten minutes later in the clinic. He just wanted to check the latest test results of his current patient. And so he did, but after House had sent his employees off to do an MRI, he had "forgotten" about the clinic.

Now he sighed and leaned back in his chair. When she called him House trouble was near. Usually it has something to do with his missing presence in the clinic or some crazy methods he used on his patients now and then.

But now she softened down a little bit. "Really Greg, can't we finally end this game?"

"What game?", House asked her.

"Your usual routine of skipping clinic duty causing me to rush up here to kick your ass and drag it downstairs. Come on, I thought you love me. So could you do your job, for me?"

He smiled. "Of course I love you. That's why we won't quit this game. It's a win-win situation. I don't have to work in the clinic and while I enjoy my favorite soap, I can wait for my girlfriend to show up. If you could make it in the commercial next time I would be in paradise!"

Now she returned the smile. Slowly she walked over to him.

"I see. Nice strategy. There's just one little gap in your plan!"

She sat down on his good leg and he expected a kiss. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

instead of this she grabbed his ear like a mum her naughty boy.

"You are my employee, my bitch! Not the other way around. Now be a good boy and come along."

She let go of him and wanted to get up, but he held her back.

"Seriously Lisa, this turns me so on. Can we go home now? I mean, right now? Please?"

She shook her head. "Clinic, Greg! Or you will have to wait for this a long, long, long, very long time! I might have a migraine for half a year."

* * *

House starred at her.

"What are you sitting on my lap, woman? Let's go, there are patients waiting for me! Come on!"

He took his cane and followed her to the elevators.

When they went downstairs, Cuddy couldn't escape him and he finally received his kiss.

She made sure he started his clinic duty and vanished in her office. But she had to admit, getting him to work was way more fun since they were a couple.

House would have rather joined his girlfriend in her office. Blackmailing him with the lack of sex, this was so mean. It was beyond funny. So he took a deep breath, grabbed the file the nurse handed him and went into exam room 2.

It didn't really need a genius like House to diagnose his patient's problem. Actually, not even a medical degree. Obviously the young man had a problem with his hand. The hand that he was hiding in his pocket so far.

"Well, what happened here?", House asked and shut the door.

"I had an accident.", the guy mumbled.

"Ok, I need a little bit more information than this. Show me your hand."

Slowly he brought out his hand. House swallowed a Vicodin and took a look.

"Oh don't worry. Happens all the time."

The young man seemed relieved.

"Really?"

"No, you idiot. What's the matter with you? Gluing a condom to your hand? But I get it, lube and glue, yeah, I always confuse those two myself."

"What are we gonna do?", the poor fellow asked him now.

"Depends. You want to save the hand or the condom?"

House wrote something in the patient file and left the room.

"I'll send you a nurse. They are used to clean up all kinds of body fluids."

* * *

House checked his watch. 10 minutes over, 1 hour 50 minutes to go. But he couldn't risk leaving early. A pissed Cuddy would not make a good companion on their trip. So, taking a deep breath, House grabbed the next file and went on in his personal hell.

At 5 pm Cuddy showed up in the clinic. "Wow, Greg. I'm impressed. You are still here. Now let's go home."

He closed his last file and walked over to her. "I see. Whenever I want to go home, you force me to stay or you yell at me. But when you want to go home I have to drop everything and follow you."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well, maybe you should put more effort in your career. Become a dean of medicine and you can come and go as you like."

"But that would make you my bitch", he replied.

"It won't happen anyway. A dean who shows up at twelve and leaves at two pm won't last in his office for a week."

"He would, if everyone else leaves at 1 pm."

"Why don't you just stay the mutinous genius while I make sure you don't destroy this hospital's reputation."

They continued their discussion when they walked to their car. House had not been able to convince his girl to join him on his motorcycle.

"Well, tomorrow you will finish early, Lisa!", he told her while they drove out of the parking lot.

"Why?", she asked suspiciously.

He shook his head.

"No chance. I won't tell. But trust me, you will love it!"

"I would love it even more if you just told me right now."

He smiled at her. "Oh come on Lisa. If you can't trust your children's daddy, who can you trust?"

* * *

While they made their way home there was a strange noise filling Wilson's office. A nurse had tried to wake Wilson in the afternoon but she had realized that he was more useful asleep. So the head of oncology kept on snorring there on his couch and his car would spend another night in front of the bar.

The next morning House insisted on separate rides to the hospital. He had to pack up some stuff for their trip but actually he just wanted to ride his bike for a change.

He had told Lisa to be ready at 2 pm. House himself showed up at 10 am only to leave his office two hours later. His team had his cell phone number, in case something came up. Now it was time to find a place for Luke. How could he forget him? Everything was planned but finding his pet a place to stay slipped his memory.

Before he would force a member of his team, he wanted to try Wilson first.

And by asking he meant getting Luke and the dog's stuff from home and put them in Wilson's office. The oncologist had clinic duty and would find his weekend guest later. To calm him down House had left Wilson a note.

"You said: "Do it the House way!" I take your advice, you watch the dog. Don't spoil him! And have an eye on the children next door!"

When Wilson returned 2 hours later Luke was lying on his leather couch. House had been decent enough to leave him some toys but instead of them Luke had spent time dealing with two patient files and a little bear Wilson had received from a patient half a year ago.

The oncologist read the note and looked at Luke. "Well, if it serves a higher plan and makes sure your stubborn master gets engaged I'd love to keep you forever!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Where are we going, Greg?", Lisa tried for the 20th time.

"Nope! Forget it!", he answered.

"Come on, I already know we are going to the airport."

"So why do you keep asking every two seconds?"

" I wanna know where we are going from there!"

"So all you have to do is wait."

She gave up. It was useless to discuss with this man. Nobody was as stubborn as Greg House.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the airport and checked in. House couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

Their tickets gave away their destination.

"We are going back?", Cuddy asked and a smile showed up on her face.

"Damn airport. Not really helpful for keeping it a secret.", House mumbled and gave her a nod.

"Yes, we are going back there. Let's see if anything has changed."

Fortunately it was only a short flight. House hated flying. He always had to give away his cane and all this waiting while getting gauged by the security guys was not his imagination of a nice afternoon. But finally they arrived and rented themselves a car to reach Ann Arbor, home of the famous University of Michigan.

* * *

"What are we doing here?", Lisa asked him. She seemed happy about coming back to this important place of her own history.

"Catching up the old times. Remember this one?", he stopped the car and pointed at the building on the left side.

"Oh my God!", she yelled, "it's still here!"

It was a small nice looking bistro. Obviously very popular with the students because it was pretty crowded inside.

"Wait a second. You brought me here to have dinner at Leo's?", she asked him now.

"Hey, I've never found a better Reuben. This alone was worth the trip. Come on, Lisa, I made a reservation."

They entered the bistro and realized immediately that it has been a long time since they were students themselves.

"I've never felt older!", House said looking at all the young people.

"You're not old, you are experienced.", she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for taking me here!"

* * *

It was this place where they had met over 20 years ago. He had been close to reaching his MD and already well known among his fellow students and his profs. They had known that he would be a very special and very good doctor. He also had been sort of a womanizer. House had known about the force of his blue eyes and his smile and he used it often enough. The girls were hot for him and Lisa couldn't resist him eventually. She had been a year under him and had the reputation of a workaholic.

Finally Greg had asked her out and brought her here on their first date.

Leo, the owner had known him very well, too. He had been in his mid-forties and always tried to teach Greg House some respect for women. In his opinion House used women for his own pleasure regardless of their feelings.

"One day you will end up alone and grumpy, Greg!", he had used to tell him.

Greg would have laughed about comments like this. "Yeah sure. Chicks don't go for hot, terrific doctors."

When he had made the reservation he didn't even think about asking for Leo. He was sure Leo would have retired in the meantime. But after they had found their table and were about to sit down, they could hear someone shouting his name.

"Good Lord, look who's here!", Leo yelled and walked over. "Greg House, you found your way home, eventually! Came to pay your bill? You still owe me for graduation night!"

Leo looked at Cuddy and raised an eyebrow while returning to House.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

House finally got up and gave Leo a hug.

"Good to see you again. I thought you were dead. Thought somebody would kill you because of your annoying advices sooner or later."

"And who's the nice lady?", Leo asked and offered Cuddy his hand.

"This is the woman I ended up alone with. Lisa Cuddy, my boss, my girl and the mother of my children!", House explained proudly.

Leo patted him on his shoulder. "Well done, Greg! So you listened to my annoying advices eventually!"

"Sure he did!", Cuddy laughed, "three weeks ago."

* * *

Leo clapped his hands. "So, what can I get you guys? Why do I even ask, for you it's a Reuben, right?"

House nodded. "Add a bear and I'm in heaven."

Cuddy ordered a salad and some water and Leo went into the kitchen.

"I wonder if I'd like to know about those advices.", Cuddy smirked.

"He's always confused me with one of my friends. Don't worry!"

"Yeah, sure. You couldn't hang out here on Saturday nights because you had to get up early to go to church every Sunday."

They enjoyed their meal and chatted about the good old times. But after a while House obviously ran out of words. His answers got shorter and he looked thoughtfully at her.

"Everything all right, Greg?", Lisa finally asked.

He played with a knife in his hand. It was the replacement for the cane he usually used in moments like this.

"I just wondered how I could have been stupid enough to let you go. I should have kept you from the very first moment and never let go of you."

Suddenly he looked her in the eyes.

"You've always been the one. Took me 20 years to realize it. Time that could have been spent so much better."

She stroked his face. "At least you realized it in the end. And there are 20 more years to come, right?"

House smiled and nodded slightly.

* * *

It was definitely going in the right direction. He could feel the small jewelry box in his pocket. And House was about to ask her when he noticed a bunch of students at the next table. They were starring at him and put their heads together so House couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"What's up?", he suddenly yelled at them. "Got a problem?"

The group of young people seemed nervous. "We just wondered,", one of them started, "Aren't you Dr. House?"

"Sorry, out of duty today! But I'm sure there is a local colleague around who can treat your STD."

Lisa glared at him. "Don't be so rude!", she told him and turned to the group. "Why do you know him?"

"He's a legend and he studied here. We are medical students and you can't go through medical school here without hearing about him.", a young woman told her.

Cuddy smiled. "Wow, you're still famous here. That's great."

House grunted. "Yeah, it's terrific. We can't even enjoy our dinner."

"I hope you guys also learn about doctors who did something great for medicine, instead of some alumnus who got out of this town the day he graduated and hasn't returned for 20 years. Morons!"

He got up. "How about a nice walk, Lisa?"

She grabbed her coat and took his hand.

* * *

"Leo, put my bill on my tab. I'll show up in 20 years and pay for it!", he yelled at the old guy.

"It's on the house. No, wait a second, that would mean you would actually pay for it.", he rubbed his chin. "Damn your last name. I'll pay for it, Greg. But you won't leave here before we drink some of your favorite."

He got two glasses and poured some bourbon into them. They chinked the glasses and drank it.

"Don't be a stranger, Greg. And bring along your nice girlfriend."

He shook Cuddy's hand and she left with Greg.

They walked through the windy town and stopped every now and then when they passed a place or building they had some memories about.

Finally they reached a bench.

"Do you remember this bench?", House asked and sat down with her.

"Sure I do. Here we finished our first date after I had convinced you to go to your own room instead of joining me in mine."

"At least I got a kiss back then.", House moaned.

Cuddy got the message, took his face in her cold hands and kissed him. Then she looked him in his eyes. He had this thoughtfully look on his face again.

* * *

"Lisa", he finally started, "we started something 20 years ago right here in this city, on this bench. And we both didn't know where this would take us."

He stopped for a moment.

"I think if had known back than I would have shot me for my stupidity!"

He shook his head as if to get rid of that thought.

"Anyway, now we are here, and I have never loved you more. In fact I have never loved anybody more then you. We will start a family very soon and for the first time in my life this thought doesn't freak me out. You are the one, Lisa, you are the one who can live with an old jerk like me."

He pulled out the little box, opened it and looked her in the eyes.

"Lisa, would you marry me?", he said.

Lisa was so excited. This whole trip had brought up so many memories and emotions and now she couldn't held back her tears. House smiled at the sight of her crying.

"Is it such a bad idea?", he handed her a napkin. "You can say no, although it would tear my heart apart."

Cuddy chuckled and dried her eyes.

"Of course I will marry you! I love you, you damn fool!"

He put the ring on her finger and they kissed again.

* * *

Although it was a cold and windy night there was no place in the world they would have preferred. House held his fiancée in his arm to keep her warm and they sat there quietly for a while.

"It was over there, second floor, third window on the right.", Cuddy said and pointed at her old college dorm.

"Yeah, I remember. It was pretty hard to climb up there. I hope you don't expect such stunts anymore. I'm getting older."

"You didn't have any problems leaving it when the supervisor showed up one day."

House raised an eyebrow. "I sprained my ankle pretty bad that day. But my father would have killed me. Getting kicked out of two colleges? Even I had a reputation to lose."

"Your father was not really the daddy of the year type, was he?", she tried another attempt.

In the last weeks she got House to open up more and more. But his familiar background was banned deep down in his mind. Whenever a conversation drifted in that direction he would find an escape and House found one right now as well.

"You're freezing. Why don't we get to the hotel? I ordered a room with a bath tub."

They arrived at the hotel 20 minutes later. In the meantime a heavy rain had started and they got totally wet. A warm bath was more than welcome and it was followed by a terrific night. They had to celebrate a lot and so they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

The only unhappy creature that night was Luke. He missed his master and Wilson refused to let him sleep in his bedroom. So actually there were two unhappy creatures since Luke kept on scratching at the door and made sure Wilson heard his intention of entering the room by yowling and barking.

At half past one Wilson gave up and let the dog in his room. A moment later Luke was lying in the bed, occupying ¾ of the mattress. Wilson yawned, groaned, cursed House, grabbed his pillow and went on his couch.

He had been asleep for three hours when he woke up only to find Luke lying next to him. Wilson tried to move which ended with the poor oncologist falling down on the floor.

"God, you are almost as annoying as your master!"

Finally they both ended up in Wilson's bed. They shared the mattress and the blanket and for two more hours Wilson had a good sleep.

* * *

House and Cuddy were far away from such trouble. They had finally fallen asleep at 4 am and both of them couldn't be happier.

They didn't wake up until noon. When Cuddy opened her eyes she saw House looking at her. He had woken up half an hour ago and watched her sleeping. His leg asked for another Vicodin but he just couldn't take his eyes of Lisa.

"Hey!", Lisa whispered and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care!"

He kissed her and swept a strand of hair out of her face.

"I think we missed breakfast.", he said and pointed to the clock. It was half past twelve.

Cuddy smiled. "I have everything I need right here in this bed."

"Maybe you have. But daddy and the kids are hungry!"

"We could go to that café we used to visit. Do you remember its name?"

House shook his head. "Nope, but I remember their pancakes. I think we should leave this cozy island for a trip there."

He got up. "I'll go take a shower."

* * *

Cuddy searched her purse for her cell phone. "I'll call the hospital to see if everything is all right."

This made House roll his eyes. "It's Saturday, Lisa. Relax and let them do their jobs!"

He couldn't convince her, Cuddy stayed Cuddy even if her last name would be House pretty soon. When House returned to his fiancée she was still on the phone.

So he walked over with a towel around his waist and grabbed the phone from her ear.

"Sorry to interrupt. But there's an emergency. is needed immediately so how about you doing your own job as long as you have it." Without waiting for a response he hung up.

"What are you doing?", Cuddy yelled.

"You shouldn't do this, Lisa. I don't call my department every other minute because I know that Foreman does the job when I'm not there. And I have a cell phone as well."

"I shouldn't do this either!", Cuddy said and ripped the towel from him. "But I do it anyway. And you don't refuse to call your department because you trust your employees but because you are a lazy ass."

She looked at little Greg. "Now get dressed please, your children are in the room!"

House nodded. "Ah, yeah. I just go looking for my dignity first."

* * *

**I leave you with this image in your head. Merry Christmas everybody!**


	15. Chapter 15

They found the little café and had a delicious brunch.

"I think we are the only people awake. All those kids are probably still asleep after having their parties last night. ", House said at the sight of the empty streets.

"Or they are all in church like you used to go back then.", Cuddy smiled.

"You know, Greg, we have to talk!", she suddenly said.

He looked worried. Every conversation that started with those words had end in a disaster for him. Cuddy noticed his insecurity.

"Don't worry, Greg. I won't break it off.", she smiled at him. "But we have to start to organize things. Only two more months and we'll have two children and we haven't even bought a single romper suit."

"Hey I bought you one. A really cool one. Remember?", House protested.

"So you can dress 50% of your sons, well done!"

House chuckled.

"I'm just 50 % of their parents you will have to do something as well."

"You mean, like giving birth to them?"

House raised an eyebrow. "You asked for it, woman! Now don't complain!"

* * *

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Anyway, as I said, we will go shopping next week. I'll take Tuesday off and we can go to the mall."

House groaned. "Sorry, I can't do it. I got this clinic duty. But you can take my credit card and Wilson! He likes shopping!"

"Oh No, Gregory House! You will come along. As your boss I forbid you to enter the hospital on Tuesday." A moment later she realized the opportunity she had slipped him. "And just this Tuesday! Don't even try it!"

House liked her getting angry with him. And it was so easy to make her upset. Now he nodded.

"Ok, I give up. But can't we take Wilson anyway?"

"NO!", Cuddy told him strictly.

* * *

They paid their bill and walked back to their car. Suddenly House stopped. He took a Vicodin and seemed to be deep in thought.

Cuddy stepped back to him.

"Are you all right? Is the leg ok? You could wait and I get the car.", she suggested.

He didn't listen to her.

"We should think about names!", he suddenly suggested.

For a moment she was surprised.

"Any ideas?", Cuddy asked him and he looked at her.

"I said think about it. So No, I don't have any idea. But I guess you had them named the day you found out, right?"

She blushed. Of course she had. But if he wanted to be part of the thought process she would skip her favorites and start a discussion.

* * *

"Well, I'm just sure about the middle name of the elder one."

House threw her a requesting look: "So? You want me to guess? Tell me!"

"Gregory", she finally admitted.

He smirked. "Now they will start fighting about the right to be the big brother."

House looked around for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

"Ok, if I can choose James for the younger one we have a deal. Big Greg is watching little Jimmy. Like father like son!"

"You do realize that they will only be minutes apart?", Cuddy laughed.

"So what? Wilson is ten years younger than me and still I'm…"

"the child while he is the adult?", Cuddy interrupted him.

He nodded and showed his rascal smile.

"Hey, we are still talking about middle names here, right?", she asked him now.

He shrugged. "I don't know. What's wrong with Greg and James?"

"Certainly not! I can see you guys three or four years from now: "James, Greg, stop playing, we are having dinner now!" And nobody would know if I mean the little or the big children."

"So you're lucky, you only have to shout onetime."

"We will think it over, Greg."

* * *

House checked the time. "All right, we should go now. We don't wanna miss our flight."

Cuddy looked questioning.

"I thought we would stay the entire weekend."

"No, I said we would return on Sunday. I didn't tell you where from."

"So what now? Paris, Las Vegas?"

"Not even close. Come on. And No, I won't tell you."

They got their luggage from the hotel and paid the bill. An hour later they were at the airport. Again this was the moment when Cuddy found out about their destination.

"You are not serious, Greg!", she whispered.

"Why not? I would have loved to rub it in his face but this opportunity I lost. Actually, I'm looking forward to introduce you to my mum."

"Wow, this is impressive. Thank you."

So they flew to House's former home. House hadn't informed his mother about this visit.

* * *

" I sure hope we didn't cross the country to find out she's not at home. Why didn't you call her first?"

"And ruin the surprise? Never!", he smirked and took a deep breath.

"If I had told her she would have brought in the entire family. Believe me, two House family members are enough for you."

"Actually, one is enough!", she winked at him and he kissed her in return.

"God, you're so sexy, woman!"

* * *

They were lucky. Blythe House was at home. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw her son in front of the door. His visits were rare and usually she had to drag him here.

"Oh my God, Greg! Everything all right?", she yelled and gave him a hug.

"Of course. How are you, mum?"

She let go of him and laid her hands on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. And you look good, too. Now don't be rude and introduce me to your lovely company."

House put on a proud face. "This is my boss, Lisa Cuddy. We were at a medical conference nearby and thought we should drop by."

"Oh don't be silly, Greg!", Lisa told him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. House."

She shook her hand. "So, you are not his boss?"

"Well, I am but your son would never attend a medical convention voluntarily."

"That's probably true. But where are my manners. Do come in!"

* * *

They sat out on the terrace and Blythe spoilt her son with a terrific cake. Actually it was his favorite.

"You really do always have a cake ready, right? If you wake up one night and the house is on fire, you would save your cakes."

She smiled at him. "You never complained about them when you were young. Stop mocking me!"

"So, how are you two related?", Blythe finally asked.

"Well, it's complicated. She is related to my children."

Mrs. House looked confused. Her view wandered at Cuddy and her stomach.

"What? What children?"

It took her a moment to do the math.

"Wait a second. I'm gonna be a grandmother?", she looked excited.

House nodded. "Yes. You will be a grandmother. But don't spoil the kids."

"Kids? You are expecting twins, Lisa?"

She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I do."

Blythe got up and hugged Cuddy. "I'm so happy for you guys. Oh Greg, finally you found your luck."

She couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"Oh Greg, I wish your father was here right now."

There she hit a nerve.

"So that he can "raise" the next generation in his own way?"

"Gregory, please. He would be so proud of you!"

House rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, mum. Please. Let's not ruin this moment."

She sighed but kept quiet.

House recognized her sad look.

"Mum, Lisa and I got engaged today."

This cheered her up and the atmosphere did too.

* * *

They had a nice evening. Blythe couldn't resist giving her son advices for the right education.

She had planned to go shopping for her grandchildren the next week and House rolled his eyes again.

"Mum, we will go shopping next week. You can wait until they are born."

"Oh stop it. You let me wait for this so long. Now I will be a good grandmother as long as I can."

"It's really not necessary, Mrs. House. Your son earns more in his job than he actually deserves, so he can afford it."

That one pricked her ears.

"You do behave yourself I hope!", she told him.

House threw an annoyed glance at Cuddy.

"Sure I do. Do you think I would be a department head in such a good hospital if I behaved like a jerk?"

"He does a great job, Mrs. House. He saves many lives. And Greg can't get enough of treating patients in the clinic. He's so caring."

Mrs. House didn't buy it. She gave him a skeptical look. "Don't embarrass your poor mother, son!"

* * *

It got late and Cuddy was very tiered. Blythe wanted to go to bad, too. But when Cuddy told them that she wanted to sleep she took the opportunity to spend some time alone with her son.

Greg showed Lisa the guestroom.

"Bathroom is over there. I'll join you soon.", he kissed her and returned to his mother.

Mrs. House finished the dishes and they sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?", she asked him.

"It's only been 4 weeks."

"Her uterus tells another story. Are those really your children?"

House sighed. Damn it, why couldn't he lie to that woman?

With no other choice he told her the truth. She was amazed.

"It's a good thing you two came together. Children should have a mummy and a daddy."

He chuckled.

"Sure, makes them feel safe and comfortable with a nice mum and strong dad who protects his loved ones."

Blythe shook her head.

* * *

"When will you finally forgive him, Gregory? It's no use to be angry for the rest of your life."

"I'll be done being upset when I wake up one day without the memories of his way to show me how much he loved me. Besides, he's dead. He doesn't care and neither do I."

"Well obviously you do care. You wouldn't take every possibility to throw it into my face otherwise."

House wasn't comfortable with the direction this conversation had taken.

"I've never blamed you for any of this, because it wasn't your fault. But I will never forgive him, even if this means hurting you. He was a selfish, cruel bastard. He never should have been a father at all."

"I know he gave you a hard time. But this is enough! You're talking about my late husband here. I spent nearly 50 years with him! He was a good man!", Blythe shouted.

"Do you really believe this? Or were you just to guilt ridden about your affair?"

Blythe didn't hesitate a second. She slapped him in his face.

Tears spread from her eyes.

"I never had an affair. Dare you saying this again!", she yelled at him.

"Oh, that's way better. So I'm the result of a one-night stand? You were lonely when he was in Japan? Your problem is, I know a little about genetics."

For a moment she was starring at him and House expected another slap in his face. Instead of this she hid her face in her hands. "How long have you known?"

He rubbed his still aching cheek. "37 years."

For a while they were both silent. Blythe was crying and House felt like a piece of shit. He was used to being the jerk, the guy who insisted people and didn't give a crap about them. But this was his mother. He loved her and he didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, mum. I shouldn't have brought it up. Look, you're my mother and I love you. I know you miss him. Of course you miss him. That's your job. I just hope I can be a better dad because I never want one of my sons to have those feelings for their dad."

She looked up at him and removed the tears with a handkerchief.

"I've never told your dad about it. He had been away for 6 months. And those times were lonely. I'm not saying this as an excuse but I was only human. It was not fair, I cheated on him. But it wasn't a fault either because I got you out of it. Yes, you may have been a difficult child and a very stubborn adolescent, but I wouldn't have traded you for anything in this world! John was so proud of having a son, I couldn't tell him. And the longer I waited, the less I could tell him."

House was starring at his cane all the time. He listened to her but he didn't respond anything.

Blythe paused for a moment to wait for his reaction but when he kept mute she continued.

"Listen, I know he hit you sometimes. But he was trying to support you. He wanted you to bring out the best in you. You should have seen him when you called us to tell us that you had passed all your exams in med school. He was so proud of you."

Now House let go of his cane and looked at his mother with a light smile on his lips. "hit you sometimes." This comment almost made him laugh. She had no clue about the darkest sides of the relationship between her husband and her son. Over all those years House had never told her about the worst cases of abuse. And John House saved those parts of his educational work for days when father and son were alone at home.

* * *

"So if he was so proud, why has he never told me?", he asked her.

"Same reason why it took you 20 years to propose to Lisa. Same reason why we are having a conversation like this the first time in 25 years. Because he just couldn't do it. You really should know this feeling, Greg."

House rubbed his face. There was a reason he avoided conversations like these. Opening up to other people was hard because it meant being vulnerable. Opening up and showing this vulnerable part that had already been hurt was even worse.

"It's funny, mum. You have told me so many times that you were proud of me. It was actually annoying sometimes. But hearing it from him once in my life this would mean so much to me."

He sighed.

"But I will never hear it, will I?"

Blythe looked at her son. He was a picture of misery. She had always prayed for these two men to work out their differences. She had told Greg so many times that sooner or later he would regret it. Now she didn't know what to tell him.

"I know I can't help you with this. But you will have a good future now. Enjoy it and be happy about your family. You will be a great father, Gregory. You love these children already. Don't worry! I know you'll be fine!"

She put her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks mum.", he whispered and enjoyed her hug for a while.

Finally she let go of him.

"I think we should go to bed."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Cuddy was in a terrific mood the next morning. She didn't catch anything of the conversation between House and Blythe. House was lying next to her gently snoring.

This time it was her turn to watch her sleeping fiancée. After half an hour she got bored and pushed him slightly in the side. He groaned and turned around only to continue with his snoring. Now she shook his shoulder.

"Hey, Greg. Time to wake up."

"Just 5 more minutes, mummy.", House mumbled and got rid of the hand on his shoulder.

Cuddy chuckled and got out of bed. She moved towards the door, dragging all the sheets and blankets from the bed and House. He whined about it for a moment but sat up eventually.

"This is our day off, Lisa. What are you doing?"

"It's half past nine. Greg and Jimmy are hungry and so is their mother."

"So take Greg and Jimmy and their mother downstairs and feed all three of them. Daddy wants to sleep."

"I will certainly not rummage through your mother's kitchen, so daddy will have to show me."

* * *

House surrendered. He got up and took his cane.

"Why don't you stay here and I deliver your breakfast?"

She looked amazed. That has never happened before.

"Thank you. But you don't have to do this. It's hard enough for you to take those stairs. I'll meet you downstairs."

She kissed him and made her way into the bathroom.

When House arrived in the kitchen he found his mother and a perfect breakfast.

"Mum, you don't have to do this.", he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh be quiet, son! Let me spoil you two lovebirds."

He sat down and started with a plate of pancakes. It was true, only mothers know how to make their children's favorites.

"These are even better than Wilson's!", he told her.

* * *

"How is James anyway?", Blythe asked and filled him a cup of coffee.

"He's fine. Unmarried at the moment and absolutely happy about it."

"Are you two still spending time together? You didn't seem to be best friends back at the funeral."

"Mum, we are still sorry about the smashed window."

"You better are. That was so embarrassing! At your father's funeral with all the people."

House rolled his eyes. "I said we are sorry. And we paid for it. Don't worry, mum. Wilson and I, we are fine."

"That's great. You should be grateful for a friend like James. Don't ruin it!"

* * *

"That's what I keep telling him.", Cuddy said when she entered the kitchen. Blythe handed her a cup of coffee and Lisa sat down next to Greg. "Thank you, Mrs. House."

"Oh stop this, Lisa. Please call me Blythe.", Mrs. House smiled at her.

After their breakfast it was time to get back to Princeton. They packed their stuff and got ready to leave for the airport.

"Keep me informed about your pregnancy, Lisa. And Greg, a call every now and then would be nice!"

House hugged his mum. "Of course. As soon as the boys are born they will be thrilled to meet their grandmother, I'm sure."

She smiled and kissed her son on the cheek.

"I love you, Greg! Take care."

"I love you, too. And thanks for the talk."

* * *

They were exhausted when they arrived at home. It was half past seven but House and Cuddy went to bed immediately.

"Thanks for this trip, Greg. It was wonderful!", Lisa mumbled placing her head on his chest.

He rubbed her arm.

"It was. It was good seeing my mum.", he said thoughtfully.

A minute later they were both asleep.

* * *

Wilson had to spend his third night with Luke. How House managed to live with this monster he couldn't imagine. He took the dog for a walk in the woods to exhaust him but this dog never got tired. So they ended up again in Wilson's bed. Wilson was annoyed and begging for some sleep, while Luke changed his position every other second only to jump up every now and then to walk around the room and to start barking.

Finally Wilson had an idea. He hated himself for not coming up with it two days earlier. He grabbed some stuff, got Luke in his car and drove over to Cuddy's house. Luke lied down on his blanket in the living room and was the best dog one can imagine. Wilson fell down on the couch and was asleep a few moments later. He didn't even notice the suitcase next to the door indicating that the inhabitants had already arrived.

Wilson may not have realized it but Luke noticed the return of his master and so in the morning he ignored Wilson on the couch and made his way into the bedroom. He licked over House's face. Not to welcome him back but to show him his urgent need to relieve his bladder.

House woke up surprised. It took him a moment to recognize the source of this wet tongue in his face.

"Hey, boy. How are you doing? Had a nice time with Wilson?", he whispered and sat up. He stroked his pet and his watch showed him that it was too early to get up not even for Cuddy's standard.

"Vacation is over!", he thought and followed his dog downstairs. There he spotted Wilson on the couch.

"Hello, opportunity!", the doctor thought. But not the hand in the waterdish again. No, he already had an idea.

* * *

He limped over to the fridge and got his peanut butter. It was one of Luke's favorite since the dog had moved in with House.

Gently House put some of the yellow paste in his friend's face. House wondered every time he played some trick on Wilson. This guy would sleep through everything.

Finally he got up and looked at Luke.

"Go on, Luke!", he said and Luke obeyed.

Even Wilson couldn't sleep this deep. He woke up and tried to get the dog out of his face. As a result he smeared the peanut butter all over his face. This didn't bar Luke from going on with his tongue.

"Luke!", Wilson yelled and jumped up. Realizing what he had on his face he blamed someone else.

"House!", he shouted and used his buddy's shirt to wipe his hands.

House chuckled.

"Good morning, Wilson. Had a good time?"

Wilson glared at him. "Next time you leave your damn dog with me I will find him a good street lamp to abandon him!"

House looked at Luke.

"What happened? Was he a bad boy?"

"Yes, he was a huge pain in the neck! Like his owner!"

"Good. So at least you won't marry him than."

* * *

House took Luke's leash and went for a walk.

"Why don't you make us some coffee, Wilson?", he said before he closed the door behind him.

Wilson shook his head in disbelieve. Obviously House and Luke rotated in their evil plan of driving him nuts. He looked up when he heard Cuddy coming down.

"Good morning, Dr. Wilson. You are early. Where is the dog?"

"Hello Dr. Cuddy. Taking his master for a walk. How was the weekend?"

"It was terrific. Thank you very much for taking care for Luke. Greg told me you love spending time with the dog."

"Everybody lies, Cuddy. But if I could help you two I was happy to do it."

She smirked. "Oh sure you did. You won't believe what happened. Look at this."

She showed him her hand with the engagement ring. Wilson looked amazed.

"He really asked you? Was a gun pointing to his chest?"

She chuckled. "No, he brought me back to Michigan, to our college. And there he proposed outside my former dorm. He was so lovely."

Wilson gave her a hug. "Well congratulations, Cuddy!"

* * *

They started to prepare breakfast and House was right on time to avoid any work at all. He could just sit down and enjoy.

His friend patted him on the shoulder. "Congratulations to you as well, House! I heard you finally popped the question. Well done!"

"Yeah, and I intend on doing it only once in my life.", House grinned.

"Anyway, thanks for watching Luke. And don't worry. You will have another opportunity when we have our honeymoon."

He looked at Cuddy. "Wilson loves spending time with Luke, did I tell you that?"

Cuddy smirked at Wilson.

"Yeah, sure. And I just informed Wilson how much you enjoyed doing the dishes lately. So off you go!"

After House had done the dishes and everyone got ready they left for work.

* * *

House entered his office and couldn't even start to threat his employees with some torturous punishment if any of them would start about the engagement.

"Welcome back, House! Wilson told us about it. Congratulations!", Kutner said.

House threw a view over the balcony in Wilson's office. The oncologist had been there for 5 minutes and already managed to support the rumor mill.

"Worse than any nurse.", House thought and turned around.

"Thank you and shut up. Do we have a case?"

Thirteen handed him a file.

"Thirty-fore year old male, trouble breathing but his lungs are clean."

She listed some more symptoms and House started writing them down on the chart.

He starred at them for a while but the diagnostician had trouble concentrating.

* * *

In his mind he was downstairs in Cuddy's office. It was probably the first time in his life he was looking forward to his clinic duty because it gave him a reason to visit his fiancée later.

"House!", he got interfered by Foreman. "Any ideas?"

House looked at them. He ordered some more tests and sent Kutner and Taub to check out the patient's home. Then he went into his office.

On his desk he found a little surprise. It was a frame with a picture of him and Cuddy. It had been taken by Wilson two weeks earlier when they had dinner together. House and Cuddy had been looking at each other and everyone could tell that they were deeply in love. Wilson had been convinced that they had not noticed the flashlight because they were starring deep in each other's eyes.

The frame had a note on it.

"She's on your mind 24/7 anyway, so why not have a visual reminder as well?"

House chuckled. Again he threw a view over the balcony. Wilson was standing at his window observing his friend. House raised the frame and gave the oncologist a slight nod. Then he put down the frame on his desk and switched on his TV. But every other moment he looked at the picture. Yeah, he was a lucky man these days.

* * *

Cuddy had trouble focusing on her duties as well. She had a meeting with a promising donor who was ready to open his check book for pediatrics. What he had told her in the past few minutes she hardly knew. Her attention was drawn from the guy to her engagement ring and every time she looked at it a warm tingly feeling rushed through her stomach.

"And this is the reason I want to support your hospital.", the guy finished. The sudden silence brought her back. "Damn it, what was this guy talking about? Oh, Greg, even if you are not here you manage to interfere with my job."

She tried to remember this guy's history. They had treated his son in the last year and House finally got the right diagnosis and saved the boy's life. Again she was about to drift away in her thoughts but managed to keep her mind focused.

"Ahm, I'm so happy that Sam is fine now.", she said and hoped it would anyhow be a right answer.

Obviously she was lucky. Mr. Hemmingway nodded.

"We keep on thanking the Lord. We also wanted to thank , but it is very hard to catch him in his office."

Cuddy smirked. "He is very busy. But I'll tell him."

Eventually Mr. Hemmingway handed her a check and said good-bye.

Cuddy got ready for the appointment with her gynecologist for her next check up. She had told Greg about it last week and was curious if he would show up as promised.

Now she got up only to sit down again immediately. A sharp breathtaking pain rushed through her abdomen. Cuddy gasped for breath and was holding her stomach. This was not a good sign!

* * *

House was sitting on a bench in the third floor keeping an eye on the elevators nearby while playing his PSP. He was yawning which was no surprise since he had been in a deep good sleep only ten minutes before. He only made it on time because Wilson called him.

"I hope you remember Cuddy's appointment in your dreams, House!", the oncologist had told him and House was wake immediately.

Now his pager started. The doctor rolled his eyes. He had made it very clear to his team that he wouldn't be available during the next hour. He grabbed the pager and read the message.

A moment later House was already in the elevator making his way in the ER as fast as possible.

His PSP remained on that bench and House couldn't care less about his loss.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Happy new year!


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

"Get out of my way!", House yelled for the third time but the nurse didn't move. She tried to tell the desperate doctor that he had to wait for Dr. Jacobs finishing his exam.

"She is my girl and these are my children! I will go in now!", House shouted and was about to push the brave nurse away when he felt a hand on his shoulder dragging him away from that woman.

"Calm down, House!", Wilson told his friend. He has been called by the nurses of the ER when House started insulting them. House tried to get rid of the oncologist but Wilson grabbed his arm tightly.

"Let go of me!", the diagnostician shouted and glared at Wilson.

But Wilson led him over to a bench and they both sat down.

"You can't help her right now. So don't be in their way!"

"Save this shit for your patient's relatives!", House snapped.

"House, you are the relative right now!"

* * *

House was constantly looking at Cuddy's room. The blinds were shut and he was desperately waiting for any sign of relief. Wilson was right, again.

House didn't know this feeling of such helplessness. Many times the doctor had dealt with scared relatives, well actually he was trying to avoid them but he never had to experience this sort of pain himself.

"Isn't there a little luck for me in this world?", he finally mumbled and surprised his friend completely. House never has been the luckiest person on this planet but usually he didn't complain about it to anyone.

"There is plenty of it, you'll see. She's gonna be fine, House! And your sons as well.", Wilson put a hand on his friend's shoulder and House let it happen.

After what seemed to be an eternity for House, Dr. Jacobs finally showed up. House jumped on his feet and limped over quickly.

* * *

"What happened? Is she ok?", he asked.

Wilson stood next to him and was curious as well.

"She had some cramps in her abdomen. We checked the babies. I can ensure you, everything is gonna be fine, !"

House sighed relieved with a slight chuckle.

"Are you absolutely sure? I mean, this could be…", he was interrupted immediately by his colleague.

"Dr. House, I know you are concerned, but I'm a doctor, too. Believe me, she will be fine. But it's time to give her some rest. She shouldn't be working fulltime any longer. Actually, I think it would be a good idea for her to start her maternity leave now."

House nodded and went to Cuddy's room.

Wilson thanked Dr. Jacobs on behalf of House and sat back on the bench to give Cuddy and House some privacy.

"I'll check in with you later.", Dr. Jacobs yelled after House.

House didn't answer him but walked inside the room. Cuddy looked exhausted but she managed a smile when she saw him entering.

"How dare you shocking me like this?", he said angrily but switched into a soft tone immediately.

"How are you, Lisa?", he went on taking a seat at her side.

"I feel like crap but I'm just glad that the babies are fine."

House checked her vitals and was satisfied with what he saw on the screen.

* * *

"You are so out of your job from now on!", House told her but she waved aside.

"No, I'm fine. It's still two months.", she insisted.

The diagnostician shook his head.

"You will rest and if I have to tie you to your bed. Which I would love to do by the way. I don't want to see you around this hospital for the next months."

"And who will make sure that you show up in the hospital?", Cuddy smirked.

"If I promise to be a good boy and do my job will you promise to be a good girl and quit yours for a while?"

She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"I promise and I will tell Wilson to have a sharp eye on you!"

House raised his eyebrow. "Won't work since I will make him check up on you. Preventing you from rearranging the furniture or dusting every corner in the house while you are supposed to rest."

"So Wilson is going to be busy than.", Cuddy replied.

House shook his head. "Oh no, get your own best friend to spy on me. Wilson is mine!"

House went out to get something to eat for them and they were lying in the hospital bed together just resting totally relieved and happy about the good ending of this shocking incident.

But finally House had to go back to his patient.

"By the way", he said on his way out. "I was there right in time for your appointment. I didn't forget."

* * *

Finally at 5 pm House left for the day and brought Cuddy back home. He ordered her to go to bed immediately but she just sat down at the kitchen table while he started preparing some dinner.

"Don't overreact, Greg. I'll take care for myself and I'm pretty sure you will as well."

House was still checking their fridge for some food. He got Luke's nose out of the door and shut it.

"Chinese or Italian?", he said searching for the take out menus in a drawer.

"When will you finally learn to cook?", she smirked and pointed at the Italian menu in his hand.

"Even Gordon Ramsay couldn't cook without ingredients! At least we didn't run out of your stuff, boy.", he said and filled Luke's bowl.

"We really have to get organized.", Cuddy said, "It's one thing to run out of food for the parents but when we have these kids this shouldn't happen."

House nodded.

"I don't think this is our biggest problem. Those kids don't even have a bed."

"This is why we had planned our shopping tour tomorrow.", Cuddy pointed out.

"This is not happening. I'll go and Wilson will help me."

Cuddy chuckled. "You really think I will let you pick out our son's stuff?"

House rolled his eyes and swallowed a Vicodin.

"At least they won't end up in a sailor's suit."

* * *

House went into the living room and ordered their dinner. After this he sat down on the couch in the dark living room. He had noticed Cuddy's look when she saw him swallow the pill. During the last weeks he caught her worried looks several times. But she didn't say anything, she knew it was pointless starting a discussion about his drug addiction.

When House had started taking the Vicodin many years ago, he had known every problem it would cause him. The addiction, the danger of going into liver failure sooner or later, the fact that the opiates would cause his brain to built up more receptors for the drug so that he had to increase the dose every now and then. And thanks to Cuddy and Wilson he was also familiar with the symptoms of withdraw.

"Greg! Hey, Greg, where are you?", he could hear Cuddy's voice from the kitchen.

He sighed, got up and limped back.

"I was in the bathroom. Ahm, look, I have to go back to the hospital. Foreman just called me. I'm sorry."

"Ok, I'll eat and go to bed early. Good luck with your patient, Greg!"

He bent down, kissed her and walked out to his motorcycle. Cuddy took a sip from her tea and looked over at the kitchen counter. Right there next to her own she could see Greg's cell phone. It hadn't rung the entire time.

* * *

House wasn't on his way to the hospital. His patients had to be in a very bad condition to bring him back in his office once he was gone for the day. Usually he could solve those problems on the phone.

No, right now he dismounted his bike in front of a well known house. Wilson has been living here for a while now. House looked up. The lights behind the window indicated that his friend was at home.

"What are you doing here?", Wilson asked after House let himself fall on the couch.

"Just looking for some coziness in your nice home.", House snapped.

He sat up, chewed on his lip and took a deep breath. Wilson recognized something was up. He could read House's face and those were his usual expressions when he was uncomfortable with speaking about something. Finally House's eyes met the oncologist's.

"I need your help."

House tapped his cane on the floor a few times and waited for a reaction but Wilson stayed silent.

"I have to get off the Vicodin!", House eventually mumbled and starred at the floor still playing with his cane.

Wilson looked surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but obviously rethought it and kept silent again. Finally House raised his head to look at him.

"Why don't we get something to eat? I have a feeling this will be a long visit.", Wilson suggested.

House grinned. "Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

Half an hour later they were eating and Wilson wanted to feed his curiosity.

"So what about the Vicodin?", he asked.

"There must be better ways to deal with the leg. I can't afford to die in the next ten years because I shot my liver. Plus, it's not the best thing to have all those pills at home with two little kids. It's one thing to poisen your dog with Vicodin but infants and opiates are not ment to meet. "

Wilson smirked. "Man, this family thing really gets to you, doesn't it?"

House shrugged. "What can I say? Cuddy is so damn hot even in this trimester."

"So, you will go back to rehab?", Wilson asked him now.

"Certainly not. I won't take those stupid support groups once more."

"But they could help and support you!", Wilson noticed.

"I don't have a problem with my life, Wilson. I'm not a drug addict because my life sucks but because I'm in pain. It's not psychological but simple chemistry and biology. I get the drug out of my system and the receptors in my brain will beg for more causing me to withdraw. If I don't feed them for a couple of days, I'm done. I don't need a psychologist patting my shoulder and telling me I'm making progress while I puke on his shoes. After this I just need a way to deal with the pain."

"You want to stop cold turkey? All by yourself? Are you nuts?", Wilson was shocked.

House raised his eyebrow.

* * *

"That's why I'm asking you for help! I can't do this at home. Not with Lisa in her current state. She needs to relax, so a vomiting, trembling and sweating jerk is the last thing she needs around."

Wilson nodded. "You could go to the hospital.", he suggested.

"Right, the hospital where I work and where I can always find a drug if I have to. Great idea!", House snapped.

"Or you could stay here and I make sure you won't leave this apartment for the next week!", Wilson replied.

"Are you sure you can do that?", House wanted to know.

"I'll get Foreman to help me. He loves to see you suffering. Maybe we can get Chase as well."

House chuckled and nodded relieved. "Thanks man. And I'm thanking you now because I will insult you, yeah maybe even get violent throughout the entire week. But thanks."

He got up and got his cane.

"Where are you going?", Wilson asked him.

"Getting some stuff and saying good bye to my fiancée for a week. See you later!"

* * *

House wanted to start this whole thing as soon as possible. The quicker the better. This wouldn't give him any time to think about it and change his mind. He got home in 10 minutes and entered the bedroom. Lisa was asleep. She looked beautiful. House watched her for a moment before he gently pushed her shoulder.

"Lisa.", he said, "wake up."

Cuddy startled and looked up.

"What, what's going on? What time is it?", she said confused.

"Half past eleven. Doesn't matter. We need to talk."

She sat up and looked at him. "Are you alright, Greg?"

He nodded. "Yes, look, I have an idea."

He told her about it and of course she didn't like it. She did like the part about giving up the Vicodin but she would have preferred the safe course in a rehab clinic. On the other hand she could understand him. She trusted Wilson and so she finally agreed.

"But I support you, Greg. I'll be there for you.", she suggested.

"No. Never! Don't come over there!", he insisted.

"Why not? I want to help you?"

"I could say something I would regret for the rest of my life. I can't control myself when I'm withdrawing. And you are supposed to rest."

The discussion went on for a little while but finally she gave in. She knew he was right. She knew he didn't want her to see him in that pity state and so this was her way of supporting him, by not showing up. He packed some stuff in his bag and got ready to leave an hour later.

"Take care for the three of you! Promise you won't do anything stupid, right?", he said and gave her a hug. She rested her head on his chest a tear rolled down her left cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Greg. I know you'll be fine in the end. You can do this! You are even more stubborn than these stupid drugs!"

He smirked and kissed her.

"I wrote you a list with all my secret stashes. Please get rid of them.", he said and gave her his orange pill bottle.

"And don't go shopping without me, Lisa!", he smiled and shut the door behind him.

Lisa stayed at the closed door until she heard his bike driving away. She was desperate. Was this really a good idea? How could she let him do this? She felt guilty already.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

While he was waiting for House to return Wilson did what he always did. He took care of House. So he had started organizing this damn plan as soon as House had left. Foreman was not really thrilled when Wilson woke him up in the middle of the night and told him something about House and detoxing.

"Yeah whatever.", the neurologist mumbled when Wilson asked him for his help and hung up to get back to sleep. The next morning he wouldn't even remember the phone call. After this call Wilson got his guest room cleaned up and sat down on his couch finally to take a deep breath.

Was he really ready for this? He was used to House's moods but this would be different.

"If he gets rid of that damn drug he can punch me in the face every day.", he thought when the door bell rang.

* * *

It was half past two and they were still sitting on Wilson's couch watching some drivel.

"This is odd.", Wilson interrupted the silence.

"What?", House asked and took another hand full of chips.

"Well, the two of us sitting here waiting for you to…", he didn't finish the sentence.

House smirked. "waiting for me to start puking? Getting a fever? You don't have to watch. Believe me, I wish I was tired right now so that I could sleep before the pain starts again."

"I got you some pain meds from the hospital. Everything without opiates. It won't be perfect but maybe it'll help you. Oh, and maybe this helps as well."

He grabbed a bag and handed it to House.

"This time I don't need a tie.", House said but looked in the bag a moment later.

The diagnostician laughed. He found the picture from his desk and the latest ultrasound image from the twins.

"If you couldn't do it for yourself then do it for Greg and James."

House raised his eyebrow.

"Greg will be the older one! And the smarter one!"

"Probably, but I have a feeling that James will be the reasonable one."

House looked at the pictures again.

"Wilson, I don't deserve you!"

The oncologist nodded.

"You're right. You don't."

He got up. "Well, time to get you cleared out. I'll take your wallet and your keys from now on. No keys no bike, no money no cab. No cane, no walking out."

House raised his eyebrow. "Can we skip the prison part until I show a symptom of withdraw?"

Wilson shook his head.

"No, we can't. This will be the state when I lock you into the guest room."

"You're serious?", House asked him.

"Oh yeah! Now give me your stuff."

House handed it over. "Want my pants as well? Goes along with my dignity."

* * *

"House, you asked for my help. And since you don't want the holding hand part I'll do everything to protect you from yourself."

House sighed deeply but finally he nodded.

"I'm hungry.", he said.

"Oh come on. You had a pizza, chips, chocolate. You can't be hungry."

"But I need food. Won't eat much in the next week so better get me filled up now."

"Whatever!", Wilson sighed. "You know where my kitchen is. I'll go to bed."

Wilson went into his bed room. House looked to the kitchen then to the door of his room. They were on opposite sides of the living room and his cane just vanished into Wilson's room.

"Great!", House said sarcastically. He grabbed the bag of chips and his chocolate and limped into the bed room using the wall as a support.

* * *

At half past five House was lying in his bed awake. He doubted his decision already. He has been rubbing his thigh for an hour. It was not the withdraw that was the problem right now it was the pain that drove him nuts. House switched on the light. There was no way he was going back to sleep this night.

He looked at the nightstand. Wilson had put all the meds on there. From Aspirin to Paracetamol he could find any useless drug available there. That's the problem with being in a great deal of pain. The opiates did the best job with this. He wasn't suffering from a headache here.

Suddenly his stomach announced some lack of food by grumbling. But the mere thought of any kind of food made House almost sick. The nausea was about to start.

House closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He tried to relax and to change his thoughts. That was easy. Lisa was the first thing that got on his mind. He managed a light smile. She was probably worried about him getting no sleep as well. That made him sad again.

A sharp pain rushed through his leg and he groaned annoyed. This couldn't work. He got up. Carefully he made his way to the door not using his right leg at all. Finally he reached the couch and switched on the TV. It was bad enough to suffer from this pain he didn't have to die from boredom as well.

Since House didn't care about the volume it didn't take Wilson long to wake up. Time to do some caring. He stepped into his living room and found his friend already in a bad state.

* * *

"How are you doing?", he asked him and received an annoyed glare as a result.

"Terrific! I just love the TV program around this hour. Do you need a knife set? We can have two for the price of one."

Wilson smirked. "You need something?"

House nodded. "A painkiller wouldn't be bad."

The oncologist sighed. "Everything but Vicodin."

"Oxycodon?", House suggested but he knew it was a lost try.

"Great idea. Shall I get it or will you just steal it from my dead patient again?"

Wilson observed his friend who was still rubbing his hand over the hurt part of his leg.

"How about a heating pad?"

House shrugged. "Why not? I'll give everything a try."

* * *

Two hours later House and Wilson were still sitting on the couch. The oncologist was hungry but didn't want to torture his friend by making him watch. House had already been busy getting rid of last night's dinner. Now he was sitting in front of the TV with a blanket around him and drops of sweat on his forehead. Every now and then he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Why don't you go to work?", he suggested now. He was tired of being watched by Wilson in this pity state.

"House, the whole idea of you being here is that you're not alone. Foreman will come along this noon and I'll work in the afternoon."

"Why Foreman?", House asked him.

Wilson shrugged. "He doesn't care and so he won't get you access to any opiates no matter how much you annoy him."

House seemed to be satisfied with this answer.

"Anyway. We have to find something you can eat. You can't go on eating stuff and vomit an hour later. Plus you will dehydrate sooner or later. I'll get you some IV Fluids. Just in case."

"Wilson, go to the hospital. Now! Seriously, I'm fine. You can start worrying about me in two days."

Wilson looked suspicious. "You're up to something. You just want me to leave so you can start your next stupid plan of finding drugs."

"Oh shut up!", House shouted. "If I was looking for drugs, I would get up and walk out of here. This is the last place in the world I could find Vicodin, right? I just want to be alone. I don't need you starring at me while you're hungry and to caring to eat. So get out, find yourself breakfast and treat your dying cancer kids. And then come back and treat your sick friend."

"You're sure I can leave you alone?"

House smirked. "I won't be alone."

"House…", Wilson started to protest but House waved aside.

"Not what I mean. That's the last thing I need right now, plus I'm engaged."

"So, who will be with you?"

House brought up some images.

"Well, there is Lisa, Greg and Jimmy!"

Wilson nodded.

"This time you will make it, House!"

He stood up and got ready for work.

After Wilson had left House sat there and let out a deep sigh. He wasn't looking for drugs, he was looking for distraction. Unfortunately there were only two things that could relieve his pain and his other symptoms right now. Vicodin or Lisa. And both of them were out of reach at the moment.

House threw another look at the pictures. "Yeah, this time there is something to fight for!", he thought and started rubbing his leg again. It would be a hard fight but giving up was not an option.

* * *

An hour later House had an urgent need to relieve his bladder. "Damn water!", he thought and sat up. He was dizzy and waited for the room to stop spinning around.

The next problem was the absence of his cane. How could he allow Wilson to hide it? Leaving the house was the last thing he wanted to do right now even in a wheelchair. Getting around in the apartment was very hard without his wooden friend.

House took a deep breath. He saw the now empty water bottle and shook his head.

"Terrific!", House thought. "This can't be true!"

But it wasn't the first time he used a bottle or a cup in his laziness.

And so he grabbed the bottle and relieved himself.

The rest of the morning went by unspectacular. He was in pain, he was in withdraw and so he was very pissed. He was in this mood when he finally heard a key in the lock. Wilson had found Foreman in the morning to give him his keys. Foreman was surprised and couldn't remember the conversation they had a few hours earlier. The neurologist was not amused about the idea of spending the afternoon with House. The diagnostician was a pain in his neck all the time but when he was detoxing and in agony he was unbearable. But Wilson will be Wilson. And a guy who can make people thank him for telling them they would die can also convince his colleague of taking care for House for a few hours.

So Foreman arrived at Wilson's place at half past twelve. House had not moved from the couch the entire morning.

"How are you doing, old man?", Foreman greeted and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Oh I'm fine!", House mumbled. He was too tired to come up with a snappy comment.

Foreman looked around. "So what have you been up to?"

House sighed. He had to find a way to get rid of this company.

"Well, I did my laundry then I walked the dog and now I'm doing my taxes."

"Ok, I get it. No stupid questions. So anything I can do for you?"

House sat up and groaned. He screwed one of his eyes.

"You could make the room stop spinning. And I'm thirsty."

Foreman pointed to the bottle.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Wow. No, thanks! I had that in my kidney already."

Foreman looked confused for a moment but got the message.

"All right!", he got up and replaced the filled bottle with a new one.

House drank greedily and had to cough for two minutes as a result. Finally he had tears in his eyes and gasped for air heavily.

"Steady House!", Foreman said and rubbed his back but House got rid of him.

"Get away from me!", he shouted and lied down again.

When he had recovered from the cough attack he looked at his employee.

* * *

"How's the patient doing?", House eventually asked.

"House, you have other things to worry about right now."

House rolled his eyes.

"What I need right now is something to think about. Anything but this stupid leg and those damn pills. Like a medical mystery. So tell me!"

Foreman gave in. "Actually, it's not a mystery anymore. Taub and Kuttner found a toxin in the patient's apartment. We transferred him to Pulmonology."

"Tell me we have another patient!", House ordered but got disappointed when he saw Foreman shaking his head.

* * *

Wilson had trouble himself at the moment. He had been busy with his cancer patients but in the late afternoon he made his way into the clinic where he ran into Cuddy immediately. She looked angrily at him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to watch Greg!", she yelled at him.

"Foreman is with him. I thought he could use some change in company!", Wilson defended himself.

"After 12 hours?", Cuddy glared at him.

"Relax, Cuddy! He asked me to go to work. He wanted time alone!"

"Of course he wants to be alone. So he can find himself some drugs.", Cuddy told him.

Wilson tried to calm her down.

"This is how much you trust your fiancée? I think he deserves better!"

She nodded. "I hope you're right." She took a deep breath.

"How is he doing?", she finally asked.

"Well, he is detoxing but he handles it fine so far. After all he's being reasonable."

"He's never reasonable. This would be a strange time to start.", Cuddy noticed.

Wilson shook his head. "No, I mean it. He knows what he is doing. Don't worry. He'll be fine!"

"Let's hope. And now get your ass back home and make sure my man stays that reasonable!", she told him.

* * *

Wilson gave in and finished his work for the day. On his way home he got himself a pizza and ate it in his car. He didn't want to torture House with food but there was no need that the oncologist was starving as well.

When Wilson entered his apartment he was prepared for almost everything. But not what he found in his living room. Foreman had obviously asked for revenge and so the two doctors were in the middle of a chess game. House looked like shit but his mood seemed slightly better.

He was moving his queen right now and a smile ran over his face.

"Checkmate!", he told his employee. "What do you think, double or nothing again?"

Foreman shook his head. "I just got rid of my college payments I'm not keen on new depts."

The two men looked up when Wilson entered.

"Oh Foreman. You'll never learn to avoid House's games, right? How much did you lose today?"

Foreman shrugged. "Could have been worse."

"How are you feeling, House?", Wilson asked now.

"It's ok.", he said shivering and still sweating.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Sure. And since it was so tasty I took a second look half an hour later.", House snapped.

"I brought you some Metoclopramide to help you with the nausea.", Wilson said and handed him the meds.

"Oh I love you, man!", House said and swallowed two pills.

Foreman left and Wilson and House returned to their usual activity, watching TV.

Soon the pills worked and House managed to eat some soup. He mixed himself a cocktail of various opiate free pain meds and fell asleep eventually.

* * *

The following days were horrifying for the doctor. "The 9th circle of hell!", as he called it himself.

House had dark rings under his eyes, he wouldn't stop sweating and he felt like total crap.

He had moved from the couch to his bed since he could find a more comfortable position for his leg. Wilson had brought him the TV. And on the third day Wilson got him a visitor. Luke was probably the only living being that wasn't shocked by House's appearance. As soon as he saw his master he wagged his tail and jumped on the bed to start licking over House's face.

"Hey boy. How are you doing?", House mumbled and stroked the dog. "Are you driving Lisa nuts?"

Luke lied down and enjoyed the company.

"You have a phone call waiting as well.", Wilson told him and handed him the phone.

It was Cuddy. House didn't want her to visit him but he was happy to hear her voice.

* * *

"How are you doing, Greg?", she asked and he could hear her distress.

"I'm fine. Wilson is a very good host!", he lied.

"Liar! But it's already been 3 days. It's gonna work.", she said.

"Two more days and I'll either die of boredom or yearning for you."

Lisa smiled. She was glad he was in a halfway good mood. Although she could hear from his voice that he was far away from being fine.

"How is the leg pain?", she wanted to know.

House kept silent.

"Greg? Is it that bad?"

"I haven't found the right alternative yet. But we are working on that problem."

"There must be something for you.", she noticed.

House shrugged.

"Maybe someone should shoot me again and we try the Ketamin once more."

"Idiot!"

House heard her taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Greg! And I miss you. Just few more days, right?"

"Sure. Love you, too."

* * *

"Just a few more days!", he repeated her words and shook his head.

5 more minutes would drive him nuts. He thought about going to the living room for a change but after he sat up and had felt a sharp pain spreading from his thigh up in his back he got a second opinion about his plan. He looked at his leg and sighed deeply. House rubbed his face with his hands.

He was desperate. Suddenly all his optimism had vanished. He would never get rid of his pain. And no lovely wife or children would change this. And it was simply not possible for him to be a good father. How? How should he raise two children when he couldn't even put on pants without sitting down? Oh and it would just be fun watching his children play catch or soccer instead of teaching them. Sure, he could buy them a bike but he couldn't teach them how to ride it. So who did he want to fool?

So was that it? Would he run away again?

Damn it!

"I'm the boss in my own body!", House thought now. "My leg is merely a part of it. So if I decide to get up I will get up!"

And since he made the decision he removed the blankets and got up. Unfortunately his leg, the one that had nothing to say about it vetoed against it and since House was in a pretty weak state he didn't make it far. His knees were too weak. House managed a few steps but finally he tripped and ended on the carpet. That was enough for him. He ignored the heavy pain and sat up.

He took his cane and start hitting the floor to relieve his anger. He grabbed the books that had piled up on the floor during the past days and smashed them against the walls. He groaned, swore and cursed his damn leg. It was Wilson who finally ended this rage attack. He heard the sound of House falling down and entered the guest room only to get hit with a book. He rushed over to his upset friend and tried to calm him down.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey!", he shouted to get House's attention. "What are you doing?"

But House ignored him and went on with his cursing.

Wilson grabbed his shoulders and shook his gently.

"Do I have to slap you to make you stop? This is not really helpful!"

House starred at him. He breathed heavily and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"But it's relieving.", he mumbled.

Wilson nodded slightly.

"Well in that case I'll organize a sledge hammer and you can go on in the living room. Or you can explain to me the reason for you sitting on the floor destroying your personal library."

He handed House his cane and helped him up. House sat down on the bed exhausted.

"I'm done with this!", House finally said.

* * *

Wilson looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm done with this whole rehab thing. I'm better off with Vicodin. No pain, no problems."

Wilson sighed.

"Oh No. You've done well so far! Don't stop now!"

"Shut up and give me my pants. I'm out of here!", House insisted.

"No, you're not! Not this time! I've had it with you!", Wilson shouted.

"Oh good. In that case the sooner I leave the better for both of us.", House replied and got up again but the oncologist snatched his cane and pushed him down.

"I told you I would lock you in!"

House chuckled for a moment.

"Come on. Don't make a scene here. Give me my cane!"

"Yeah right. And what are you going to do? Get your damn pills? Get miserable again? Great idea! I'll get your shoes for you. Shall I drive you to the hospital? Shall I write you a prescription? And hey, on our way there we can get you some Bourbon or Scotch, maybe even a hooker? Sounds like a plan to me. And you would be fine, right? I mean at least for now. Ok, five years from now you'll be probably dead or without a job. At least you'll be fine tonight right? Who cares about problems that might come up in the future. When your liver finally fails the huge Gregory House will come up with a solution then.", Wilson was about to go in a rage attack himself. He paused for a moment to calm down.

"My point is, leave this room and you will lose everything important. Your best friend right now. And probably your fiancée sooner or later together with your kids."

* * *

House had rolled his eyes through the entire speech. Damn Wilson and his lecturing.

"So if I have to go to the bathroom, I'd lose you and Lisa?", he finally asked.

Wilson was relieved about this reaction.

"No, but if you leave this apartment."

House thought about it for a moment and gave in eventually.

"I could need some Metoclopramide again. And some pizza would be fine!"

"Are you sure? You hadn't any solid food in over a day."

"Hey, if I can't keep it down it should be at least tasty. Go on! Order!"

Wilson picked up the cane again.

"All right! And you calm down yourself. We are not giving up now!"

And with this he vanished in the living room to place the order.

But House yelled after him. "Wait a second! I really have to go to the bathroom!"

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

For two more days House's mind was riding on a roller coaster. In one second he was ready to jump out of the window to regain his freedom, the next moment he could convince himself of the necessity of his withdraw. Finally he was over the worst. He had dark rings under his bloodshot eyes, was definitely in the need of a shower and had apparently lost a few pounds but House smirked relaxed that morning. He had managed to sleep three hours and didn't wake up from a nightmare shivering and sweating. No, he was just sweating and that was good enough for him. Actually he was starving and the thought of food didn't make him "rush" to the toilet.

Still he was exhausted. During the last week he had slept about 12 hours all together and had the diet of a super model. Almost no food at all. But this didn't disturb his good mood.

Wilson had taken care of him although House tried to get him out of the apartment constantly. Cameron and Chase had shown up once. Cameron because she wanted to help and Chase because he was curious about his sick former boss. The visit had lasted 5 minutes before House could convince them that he wanted to be left alone in his own rude way.

Cuddy had called him every day probably to make sure that he and Wilson had not killed each other.

Finally she got his permission to visit him the next day.

* * *

House expected her in the afternoon but at 8 am it knocked on the door and she entered. She looked great like always but House could tell she had been crying.

"Hey, Greg! How are you doing?", she said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

House sat up and gave her a hug.

"Much better than five minutes ago!"

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"I missed you, Lisa!", he interrupted the silence and looked at her stomach."And you guys as well!"

"You look bad, Greg!", she told him and he chuckled.

"Well what do you expect? I haven't spent the time in a wellness hotel."

"And you lost weight! You really must eat more!", she noticed worried.

"Sure! It's not that easy if your body rejects every meal but it will get better now. Soon you can spoil me with your cooking skills again!"

Cuddy lied next to him and smiled. Even if he wasn't in a good shape, it was good to have him back.

"What about the leg? The pain must be unbearable."

House sighed.

"Yeah, but Wilson is sort of an expert with pain killers with all his dying patients in oncology. Every day he gets me something new and we are trying to figure out the right mix. Right now I'm doing ok. And with you at my side it's even improving."

It was true. Ever since he and Lisa had been a couple his Vicodin amount had decreased. Of course his leg was still hurting and he definitely needed a replacement for the opiates but he was convinced it would work.

"So if I gave you a Vicodin now, would you take it?", Lisa asked him now.

"Sure! So you better don't do it!"

She looked confused and he rolled his eyes.

"God, woman! You are a doctor, how can you even ask me this? Of course I would take it right now, because my brain would do anything to make me better. And it knows that Vicodin would make me better right now. It will need some time to realize that it can last without opiates."

"God, Greg. You are reasonable! That's a good sign!", she noticed.

"And you're late for work which means you are really worried about me."

She looked at her watch.

"Oh my God, you're right!", she said and jumped up. But a second later she turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I mean, I still care about you, but…"

House laughed and sat up again.

"You're so sweet. Now go and let me drown in my self-pity again."

She leaned down and they kissed.

"I'll see you tonight!"

House shook his head.

"Oh No! Not tonight. I'll see you in the afternoon. It's bad enough that you work part time in the hospital! This will stop as soon as I get home!"

"We'll see!", Cuddy mumbled and left.

* * *

The next morning House left Wilson's hospitality and went home. He was still weak and had caught a cold as well which annoyed him almost more than the leg pain. But Cuddy was so worried about him being all alone that she took the day off and stayed with him.

Luke was happy about his master's return as well although House couldn't take him for a walk. Luke didn't leave House's side for a second and followed him also when his master made his way into the bathroom.

Time went on and House got better every day. Finally he was ready to go back to work while Cuddy had to stay at home now. It was only 4 more weeks and House was overprotective.

It was definitely time for them to do their shopping trip. Lisa told him so when they woke up on his day off and Greg groaned at the idea of spending this day in a crowded mall.

But he didn't have a chance. And so they entered the shopping center two hours later.

"I could give you my credit card and wait in that restaurant over there.", he suggested and received a glare.

"You are supposed to chose as well!", she told him.

"Oh whatever you like is fine.", he smiled but it didn't work.

"You're just lazy! Come on now."

The following three hours were really hard for poor Greg. He followed her and whenever she showed him some baby clothes or pointed at some furniture he just nodded or mumbled ok or "looks great."

Finally he sat down on a bench and stretched out his leg for a moment. Cuddy looked guilty when she saw him.

"Are you alright, Greg?", she asked him and sat down as well.

"Fine. Just need to rest for a moment."

"I'm sorry! Why didn't you say you were in pain?"

"I'm always in pain. It's ok!"

"I'd like to go in that store over there. I'll be back in five minutes. You wanna stay here?"

House nodded and rubbed over his leg.

When she was out of sight he leaned his head against the wall and sighed heavily. His leg was killing him. What a great idea to walk around for 3 hours without the right pain killers. He had left his pills in his other jacket. That had never happened to him before not in all those years. But he didn't want to worry Lisa, so he clenched his teeth.

Suddenly Lisa rushed over to him.

"Oh Greg, they sell such a nice baby bed! You just have to come and look for yourself."

He rolled his eyes. House considered the pros and cons. Increasing the pain or pissing off Lisa. But wait there was a middle way, a compromise: Telling her the truth. He had always hated compromises but now he gave it a try.

"Look, Lisa. I forgot my pills, so the leg is actually hurting pretty bad at the moment. How far is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me? We better go home now."

He shook his head.

"No, forget it. Let's have a look at this bed.", he said and walked over to the store.

* * *

Half an hour later they were on their way back home. The trunk was full of baby clothes and other stuff and the furniture would be delivered soon. At home House just sat down on the couch and watched TV. Cuddy handed him his pills and offered him a massage for his leg but he waved off.

"Later!", he mumbled and concentrated on his soap. Cuddy let him be. It was a hard day for him and so she let him alone for some time.

"I'll walk the dog!", she told him, kissed him and left the house with Luke.

A week later House was sitting in his office waiting for his team to do some tests on their newest patient. House looked up from his magazine when he heard somebody entering his office.

It was Wilson.

"Time for lunch?", the oncologist asked him.

House nodded and got up.

"Money for lunch?", Wilson wanted to know and House stopped.

"I have a family to support, come on! Invite your best buddy!"

Wilson shrugged. "You didn't have a family in all those years. Why did I have to pay all the time?"

House smirked. "You didn't have to, you just did. So why wouldn't I exploit this?"

But House got the point and went back to his desk. Under a huge pile of unfinished or even not started paperwork he found his wallet.

"Now let's find some food!", he said and walked past Wilson out of his office.

"Hey, wrong direction, House!", Wilson shouted after him but the diagnostician went on and walked around the corner.

"I pay, I chose!", House snapped and walked over to the vending machine.

Wilson followed him and groaned when he got House's idea.

"Oh no, come on! I'm starving."

"Chocolate or chips?", House asked him and Wilson gave in.

"All right. Come on, lunch is on me!"

House showed his satisfaction with a bright smirk while he followed Wilson to the elevators.

* * *

After Wilson had paid for their lunch and they had found a table Wilson looked at House.

"So, you are nervous?"

House looked up from his plate but went on after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be a daddy pretty soon. I'd be freaked out. Three weeks is not a long time."

House rolled his eyes.

"You can't lecture me about topics you don't know anything about."

"I don't lecture you, I asked you."

"You always ask me something and then you keep going on for ever with your monologues, telling me that I'm a jerk or something."

"Ok, forget I ever asked. But what about your marriage plans?"

House put on a very annoyed face.

"I'm trying to enjoy my lunch."

"All right. But I think it's time to think about telling Lisa."

House tapped the fork on the plate a few times. Finally he nodded slightly.

"I know, but after Lisa had her health problems and I had the detox we didn't really have time. I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Wilson shrugged but kept silent so House continued.

"And Lisa is all into romantic."

The oncologist laughed.

"Yes, that's why she loves you! You romantic fool! You still don't get it, right? She wants you to come up with something. Like your engagement trip. That was such a nice idea. Believe me, she'll like it. Don't get cold feet now!"

Wilson got up and took their trays.

"You got the appointment, you got the rings and you have your best man.", he said and walked away.

"No I don't. Couldn't find a tuxedo for Luke!", House shouted after him.

* * *

In the afternoon he went on diagnosing with his team but was distracted by his thoughts. When he did his clinic duty he focused less on his patients than usual.

Now he was sitting in exam room 2 and his patient, a 24-year old woman had been crying for 5 minutes. Now she looked at him.

"Can you please help me?"

House didn't react.

"Dr. House?", she asked carefully and House startled and looked at her confused.

"What are you here for again?", he asked and received an angry look.

"Didn't you listen to me?", she started crying again and House rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not an agony aunt here. Have a medical problem or leave!", House snapped.

"I think I'm pregnant but my fiancé is infertile. What shall I do?"

House rolled his eyes again and got up.

"Well it's easy. Pee on a pregnancy test and quit planning the wedding."

Then he left her alone. He limped over to the nurse's counter and put the patient's file on a pile.

"I'm leaving early today!", he told the nurse and went up in his office to get his stuff.

Leaving early wasn't a problem anymore since Cuddy's temporarily replacement, Dr. Burke from Cardiology was busy with feeling important and rubbing his promotion in everybody's face. Cuddy had instructed him to watch House but he didn't want to deal with this jerk.

Half an hour later House arrived at home. It was easy getting out of the hospital but Cuddy knew House's schedule and was not amused to see him this early.

"You're supposed to be in clinic.", she told him immediately.

"Burke gave me the rest of the day off.", House lied.

"Why? What did you do to him?"

House smirked.

"I don't have time for clinic duty. I'm getting married!"

Cuddy starred at him questioningly.

"What? What do you mean, Greg?"

"I told you we are going to be married before we are parents. The clock is running, so we better get started."

"And what did you plan?"

House shrugged.

"Actually, Wilson did most of the planning. He's got so much experience with all this wedding stuff."

"Greg! Tell me!"

"We are getting married tomorrow. I got us a marriage license a week ago."

Now Cuddy was shocked.

"Doesn't the bride has to show up to get this?", she asked.

House winked at her. "Not if you save the mayor's daughter's life once. He owed me and now we are even."

Lisa smiled and kissed her groom.

"This is so sweet. But seriously Greg, you didn't have to rush things. It doesn't matter whether we get married now or after the boy's birth."

"Well, it does matter to me!", House mentioned.


	20. Chapter 20

House was actually proud of himself. Together with Wilson he had started planning this wedding a few weeks ago and had even worked on it while he was detoxing in Wilson's apartment. Wilson took care of all the bureaucratically stuff while House organized the wedding. The worst part was getting Lisa a dress without her knowing about it. He did know her size but with her growing stomach it was really hard. He thought about sedating her to take her measurements but changed his mind when he thought about his kid's health. So Wilson and he had a funny night when they tried their best to get those numbers carefully from an unaware sleeping Lisa. They still couldn't explain themselves how they did it. But the dress looked nice and it was time for Greg to show it to Lisa. He had kept it in the trunk of his old car. A place Lisa wouldn't find it in 100 years because she always told him to get rid of it and that she wouldn't be found dead in this old junker.

"I got you something!", he mumbled and left her to get the box out of his car.

When he returned Lisa was sitting in the couch and he handed her his gift.

"I hope it fits!"

Lisa opened the box and this was the moment when she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Oh my God, this is so beautiful!", she said exited and got up to see the dress completely.

She looked at Greg and smiled.

"I have to try it on!", she told him and left.

* * *

3 minutes later House could hear a strange scream.

He couldn't say if it was Lisa or a dying cat but decided to make sure that everything was fine. So he made his way to the bedroom.

"You don't believe in this shit about the groom not being allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, do you?", he asked before he entered.

"Come in, Greg! Look at this!", Cuddy shouted and House could hear her crying.

This turned down his mood. But he entered anyway.

He saw Lisa standing before the mirror. The dress fit perfectly. She looked terrific and House fell in love with her again right that moment.

"Why did you scream? And why are you crying?", he asked her.

"It's perfect. I love this dress."

She turned around.

"I love you man, but I have a question. Did you hit your head recently?"

House smirked. "Believe me woman, I'm still the same jerk you fell in love with. Now get out of this dress and go back to kitchen to feed your hungry fiancé."

* * *

They had a wonderful time with a nice dinner and a lazy evening on the couch. House had some trouble with Luke who wanted to join them constantly and kept on jumping on the couch.

"Get him out and shut the door.", Lisa suggested after the 10th time.

"He just wants to be with us. Getting thrown out can hurt!", Greg said and pushed Luke down once more. Lisa realized the nerve she had hit and stroke Greg gently over the face.

"You're right. It's time to go to bed anyway."

Greg nodded.

"Right. I'll just walk him around the block."

He kissed her and vanished with his dog.

The nights were still cold and House enjoyed this. He took some deep breaths and watched Luke who was chasing a bird and barked at it every time it flew away.

"Give it up, Luke! Won't catch it anyway.", House mumbled.

He was satisfied. No it was more than this. He was happy because he would marry the love of his life tomorrow and he was happy because the thought didn't freak him out at all. Seeing Lisa in her dress and watching her reaction made him proud and he was just thrilled right now.

Finally the two made it back home and Lisa was awaiting him in bed.

He put both his arms around her and they fell asleep happily.

* * *

Maybe it would have been a good idea to set an alarm clock since their appointment was at 10 am. It was the door bell that woke them up at half past seven. After the third time Lisa had convinced Greg to get up and open the door.

"Yeah, right. Let the cripple run downstairs.", he mumbled and picked up his shirt on his way to the door.

After two more rings that he commented with snarky comments and a death wish for every salesman or boy scout with cookies who might disturb them he reached the door.

"Couldn't you be at least a little bit a watch dog?", he asked Luke and opened.

"Gregory House! Isn't it enough to force your poor mother to take a cap from the airport, do I have to stand here for an hour before you open the door?", his mother told him angrily. But the next moment she grabbed her son and placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

Greg's eyes widened and it took him a second to find his voice again.

"Mum!", he stumbled, "ahm, what a surprise. Come in!"

The same moment Lisa obviously remembered her wedding because House could hear her scream again.

"Oh my God! We overslept!", she shouted and ran into the bathroom, totally ignoring their visitor.

Blythe House shook her head. "Oh Greg, this is so typical. Forgetting your own wedding.", she chuckled and entered. House rubbed his tired eyes and shut the door. He was totally confused.

But he could open again two seconds later when he heard a knock.

"Wow, you are awake. I thought I would make sure you guys get there on time.", Wilson said and stepped in. "I brought bagels for you."

He put the bag on the couch table when he saw Mrs. House.

"Hi, Mrs. House. How are you doing?"

* * *

Blythe smiled at the oncologist.

"Hello James. My flight arrived an hour ago and I missed my son who was supposed to pick me up. Next time tell me a little bit earlier about his wedding so I can plan the travel."

"It's not his fault. He didn't know you were coming. And I had an emergency last night and forgot you. I'm so sorry!"

House joined the conversation.

"You invited my mother?", he asked and Wilson nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me, boy? Thank God, he blessed you with this good friend!", his mother told him.

House rolled his eyes when the door bell rang again. Ten minutes ago he was in a peaceful sleep and now it was a madhouse.

* * *

Wilson opened the door and Mrs. Cuddy greeted all of them with a bright smile.

"Hello everybody!", she said and stepped inside.

House glared at Wilson.

"Who else did you invite?", he mumbled.

Wilson chuckled. "Don't worry, that's about it."

That was not really true. With the help of their mothers and Wilson they made it in time and House could see the other guests. His team was already waiting for them. They were probably the only guests of the groom while all the other members of the hospital stuff who showed up were there for their boss, . The doctors of Pediatrics who were annoyed by House's visits in their doctor's lounge had started making bets. Some nurses joined the pool. They were in contrast to the doctors convinced that the grumpy diagnostician would get married in the end.

"So much for the quiet ceremony.", House mumbled when he got out of the car.

Wilson smirked. "I updated some of your plans. More guests more presents."

House nodded and smiled at his friend.

"I knew you had a reason for getting married all the time. How many blenders do you have so far?"

* * *

The official part didn't take long. Against all the bets House had said the words I do and smiled when he put the ring on Lisa's finger. Lisa spread some more tears of joy and after a passionate kiss she was Mrs. House.

It was time for the party which started with a delicious lunch and went on for the rest of the day.

Finally, late at night it was just Wilson, Cameron, Chase and Foreman who were still there with the newlyweds. They had gathered around a table and enjoyed the last pieces of the cake.

Even and had left an hour earlier to go to sleep.

"What about a honeymoon?", Chase asked.

Lisa shook her head. "I think we won't have a holiday for the next 5 years."

Greg got big eyes and starred at her.

"What? You can't do this! I need holidays."

"That's why you never took a single day off in the last 8 years.", Cuddy chuckled.

"No need so far. But with two kids and an annoying wife."

Lisa glared at him. "Do you want to get a divorce?"

"During the first 24 hours you can get an cancellation.", Wilson mentioned and everyone was starring at him.

"You were just married too often, man!", Foreman chuckled.

* * *

The lack of a honeymoon had to be compensated by a nice wedding night. So the couple said good bye to their friends and Wilson drove them to the hotel they had checked in for the night. Spending a wedding night in the same house with their mothers was not on their wish list.

"Don't go into labor tonight, Lisa. I'm way to tired.", House mumbled when she huddled against him under the blankets. He could feel some struggle in her stomach. His kids were obviously awake.

"So no naughty stuff.", Lisa smiled and House groaned.

"They will be nasty anyway. I'm their dad."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. Lisa couldn't resist and so they made out anyway.

And House was lucky. He didn't have to get up again since his sons had no intention to get born that night.

But somebody was in an urgent need of a doctor the next morning. Not any doctor but a very good diagnostician. It was half past six when the couple woke up because of an annoying ringing cell phone.

* * *

"Greg, it's your phone!", Lisa mumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot to put it off.", Greg said while yawning.

"You should answer it. It might be a patient.", she insisted and collected his jacket of the floor.

"Let him die. Someone who wakes me up at this time deserves to die. Especially in my wedding night."

Lisa shook her head and answered the phone.

"Dr. Cuddy.", she said and listened to the speaker.

"All right, I'll tell him!", she added a few seconds later and put the cell phone down.

She looked at Greg who had turned around to get some more sleep.

"Greg, you have a case. Time to get up.", she told him but he didn't react.

"Come on, Greg. I won't let you sleep anyway."

House groaned and refrained from any further comments. No use to upset her even more.

He got up and collected his clothes to get dressed.

"You are not coming?", he asked her while putting on his shoes.

Lisa smiled. "I'm sorry, but my husband forbids me any work at all."

House walked over to the bed and kissed her.

* * *

"You lied!", he said and she looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever this was on the phone, you lied to him."

"Why?"

House grabbed his cane and limped over to the door.

"Your name isn't Cuddy!", he smiled and walked out.

But he showed again a few moments later.

"I love you, Lisa!", he said and then he was gone.

Cuddy smiled and enjoyed the feeling. No need for her to get up this early and so she fell back to sleep.

* * *

House was like a cat on a hot tin roof from now on. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Wilson but he became more and more nervous every day. Another week went by and the children's room was ready. Lisa spent most of her time at home and wanted to give birth to her kids as soon as possible. All these months of swollen ankles and aching joints were enough. All together the pregnancy was not too hard, except for the cramps and the moment of shock that came along with it. But now she was tired of it and couldn't wait to become a mother. House would call her every hour to check on her or he sent one of his employees to do the job for him.

Right now House had his own trouble. Wilson had recognized his friend's nerviness long ago. He knew House and so the diagnostician had no chance to hide this from Wilson.

So he invited House to lunch to spare House and himself the trouble of arguing about the "who pays for lunch"- matter. But he was surprised when House just took some water and no food at all.

"You can eat whatever you want. You don't have to pay for it.", Wilson encouraged him.

House shook his head. "I'm fine. Big breakfast.", he lied. Actually he had some trouble with his stomach today.

"Are you that nervous? You can't stop eating until the delivery, House!", Wilson laughed.

"Oh shut up! I'm not hungry, that's all."

Wilson shook his head. "You are always hungry! Come on, what is it?"

But House was lucky. He got paged by Foreman and that was his chance to escape this conversation. On his way upstairs he decided to visit the restroom first. This stomach trouble got more and more annoying. During the afternoon his situation didn't improve and he decided to go home early today.

He was sitting in his office, waiting for some test results. He couldn't leave without giving further instructions to his team.

* * *

"Damn Wilson and his stupid Thai food. Damn Curry!", he thought.

The two friends had spent last night at Wilson's place and the oncologist had proved his cooking skills once more. House had enjoyed the change in food, since they usually ate some pizza or Chinese take out. But it had been very spicy and House was not used to it. So he blamed the exotic food for turning his stomach upside down.

Finally Foreman entered and reported the results of the MRI. He looked skeptically at House.

"Are you alright?", he interrupted his report about the test.

"Continue!", House snapped.

"Seriously, House. Do you have a fever?", Foreman asked after he had finished his report.

House rolled his eyes. "Take care for the patient's health, not mine! Do a lumbar puncture and call me at home."

He grabbed his knap sack and went to the office next door.

"Working late is unhealthy! You should finish for the day right now!", he told Wilson after rushing in the oncologist's office like always without a knock.

"I can't. Some of us actually do their paper work.", Wilson replied.

"Oh come on. Let's have some fun."

Wilson looked up from his file.

"Maybe after you tell me what's wrong with you."

House looked annoyed at him. "Nothing. Sorry I disturbed."

He was on his way to the door.

* * *

"House!", Wilson shouted and House turned around.

"Let me give you a ride."

Wilson knew it was useless. House wouldn't tell him. But there was no need, Wilson was not the world known diagnostician but still a doctor and he recognized a fever when he saw one.

He didn't like the idea of his sick friend driving home on his motor cycle and so he grabbed his coat and finished for the day.

"Next time we call for a pizza again!", he said and clapped House on the shoulder on their way to the elevators.

When Wilson and House arrived at home, the diagnostician had just one destination. His couch.

"What happened to him?", Lisa asked when she saw him.

"He is fine!", Wilson told her sarcastically. "He just has a weak stomach."

Cuddy looked at her husband. "Oh poor you! Did you leave early because of a simple stomach ache?"

House rolled his eyes.

"Now you're in trouble.", Wilson told his buddy.

"And so are you!", Cuddy snapped. "You leave early just to support his childish behavior?"

Now both the man looked annoyed. Damn pregnancy and all that hormones.

"Why don't I walk the dog?", Wilson suggested and vanished with Luke.

* * *

Lisa took care of her own patient now. "Do you have a fever?", she asked and put her hand on his forehead.

"There's a better ways to find out!", he smirked and removed her hand.

She chuckled. "You are right, I'll get the thermometer."

She got up but he grabbed her arm and so Lisa sat down again.

Finally she bent over and kissed his forehand. House shook his head.

"Oh no. As a specialist in diagnostic medicine I have to inform you that this works much better right here!", he pointed to his lips. Lisa removed his finger and placed her lips instead. When they finished kissing a few minutes later she said: "You have a fever. So what is it, you specialist?"

House shrugged. "It's no big deal, just a bad stomach."

"So it has nothing to do with you being a daddy very soon."

"I doubt it. I had stomach aches and fever before, so I don't connect those two symptoms."

"I'll make you some tea.", Lisa said and went into the kitchen.

* * *

House leaned back and tried to relax. It was an annoying pain and the nausea came back. Suddenly the pain increased sharply and House groaned. A moment later he felt not just very sick but also very stupid. How could he miss the signs or better symptoms? How embarrassing for a department head in his position.

He tried to sit up but the pain was too bad.

Lisa entered the living room holding her stomach.

"Greg, I have a problem.", she whined.

"Welcome to the club!", he mumbled still busy getting up.

"I'm having labor pains.", Lisa told him and sat down on the couch next to him.

House couldn't refrain from grinning.

"And I have to get rid of my appendix. Very soon!"

* * *

It was a good thing that Wilson returned right that moment. When he realized the situation he didn't lose any time. He got Lisa and Greg into his car and rushed over to the hospital.

He delivered Lisa in the maternity ward while House was taken care of in the emergency room.

Half an hour later he was in surgery. Even he wasn't stubborn enough to deny consent to the procedure in order to be present at his sons' birth. Well maybe he was stubborn enough but he was also a doctor who knew that a burst appendix is really serious.

Two hours later House woke up again. He was a little disoriented from the anesthesia but he remembered Lisa immediately. He didn't hesitate for a second and got up. He removed the electrodes from the EKG and the venous catheter from his arm. He looked around. No cane in sight. He sighed. Still, that wouldn't stop him from finding his wife.

He got up and groaned. His entire stomach hurt.

* * *

"House are you nuts?", he could hear Wilson yell.

"Where is my cane?", House asked him.

Wilson shook his head.

"You get back to bet. You were just in surgery!"

"I know. I was there. Now let me go!"

"No. You can't walk around right now."

House looked at him and tried his puppy dog look.

"Wilson, I need to see Lisa."

Wilson rolled his eyes. He couldn't resist.

"I'll find you a wheelchair. Don't move! Don't go anywhere!"

Few minutes later the oncologist returned and helped House into the wheelchair.

"What happened when I was knocked out? Is Lisa ok?", he asked him on the way to the maternity ward.

"She is. Don't worry."

"So tell me, idiot! Am I a parent yet?"

Wilson stopped and pointed to the room on the right side.

"Well, what do you think?"

* * *

House looked over and saw his very exhausted wife in a hospital bed. But she also looked very happy because she had her sons with her. One in each arm were they both resting with her mother.

House felt another feeling rushing through his stomach right that moment. It was a mixture of happiness, relief, a little fear and mostly pride. That was his family he was starring at, his beautiful wife and his sons.

If you had asked him a year ago he would have laughed at this thought. But not now, not anymore. Now it was time for him to start a new and exciting part of his life by meeting his kids.

Wilson watched House and he had never seen this expression on his face.

"Everything is fine. They are both healthy and Lisa did just perfect.", Wilson interrupted the silence.

"Giving birth to twins was easier for her than getting rid of that appendix for you."

House didn't react he was just starring in that room.

"Are you ready, House?", Wilson asked and put a hand on his buddy's shoulder to get his attention.

House nodded and so Wilson wheeled him inside.

* * *

Cuddy beamed with joy.

"Greg, how are you doing? Wilson told me the surgery went fine."

"I'm fine, but that is not important. How are you?"

Wilson parked him close to the bed and House kissed his wife.

"I'm tired but I'm fine. Look at them!", she said and looked at the two babies in her arms.

"Well at least I was in the hospital when my children were born.", he said in a sad tone.

Lisa smiled. "It's not your fault you missed it. And now you are healthy, that's all that matters."

"It's time we solve that name problem.", House mentioned and took one of his sons in his arms.

The usual grumpy doctor was very carefully making sure to give the head enough support.

"I thought we had decided. You were always calling them Greg and James, so why not stick with it?", Cuddy said.

"I mean if you don't like it we can find some other names.", she added after a moment.

* * *

House couldn't take his eyes of his son but he shook his head. "No, it's fine. So who is this in my arm? Gregory or James?"

He looked at the wristband on the little arm. "Hello, Gregory!", he whispered. "So you were number one today."

Cuddy chuckled and shook her head.

"Actually, he is number two. James is the older one."

House looked confused. "I thought you wanted to name the older one after his famous daddy."

Lisa looked at Greg and then at Wilson who was still standing in the room.

"I think I feel more comfortable with the thought that Gregory has his big brother James who will always take care for him."

House smiled and looked back at his son. "Don't worry, Lisa. I think Greg will return the favor every now and then."

Then he turned to Wilson. "And now Uncle James will get me a Coke, please."

Wilson sighed and shook his head. "I hope your kids will behave just like you one day, House!", he said and left. But on his way to the vending machine he had a bright smile on his face. Not just because everything went fine that day but also because of his friend's words.

The End.


End file.
